


Loki Laufeyson x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 77,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quick description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long, Cold, Lonely Nights – Loki Laufeyson  
A/N: Post-Thor and Avengers, pre-Thor 2, so Loki is still a “bad guy.”

You awake around eleven in the morning, definitely before noon, but not as early as you would waken if you were in a happier mindset.  
Truth be told, you’ve been rather depressed, lazily moving through the day, keeping to yourself and your misery. Thor calls you every now and again, trying to lift your spirits, but knowing that he was part of the event that caused your misery makes it hard for you to hold a conversation with him without bursting into tears or cursing him out.  
Six months. It’s been six months since Loki, the love of your life, was escorted back to Asgard, his hands in shackles and his jaw bound by a horrible metal muzzle. Six months since you had even seen his face or heard his voice, much less been in his arms. Six months without a tiny scrap of communication, nothing to tell you that he’s alive and well, or even if he’s dead. Nothing at all.  
So you keep to yourself. You’re not filthy or gross – you shower regularly and wear fresh clothes, keep up with the chores and the dishes, cook yourself healthy meals (except for those moments where you wallow in self-pity and require as much sugar as your budget will allow). You just aren’t in a happy mood on a regular basis, and you don’t speak to many people due to your current depression.  
You pull yourself out of bed and stretch your arms above your head, arching your back. You pull open the doors of your closet and scan your eyes across your wardrobe, selecting a tight (favorite color) tank top with (favorite pattern) lounge pants. You then turn to your dresser and pull out your favorite bra and pantie set. The bathroom sits across the hall from your bedroom, and you saunter over and close the door behind you. You set your clothes on the counter and turn on the water, letting it heat up before flipping the switch to turn on the shower. You get in as soon as it’s hot, letting the steaming water warm you and your sadness. You let out a long sigh, simply standing under the waterfall, enjoying its comfort.  
You soon exit your self-induced sauna and wipe the steam off of the mirror. For a second, you swear you saw your lost love behind you and let out a gasp. Turning around, your heart falls as you realize it was only his favorite gold and green towel hanging upon the rack. You sigh and turn back to the mirror, drying yourself off and dressing in your favorite comfortable clothes. You drop your previous clothes in the laundry hamper on your bedroom before making your way to your small but comfortable kitchen to fix yourself some breakfast.  
Feeling a sweet craving, you dig out your cook book and thumb through the pages until you find the pancake recipe. Offering yourself a contented sigh at making your favorite breakfast, you fetch the necessary ingredients and a large mixing bowl and begin the process. Once the batter is mixed, you fish a frying pan from the drawer beneath the stove and heat it up, awaiting the pancake mix.  
Fifteen minutes later, you’ve cooked all the batter and have set the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. You set two pancakes on a plate and drown them in (favorite topping). You pour yourself a glass of milk and carry that and your pancakes to the adjoining living room. You set your breakfast on the small wooden coffee table and grab the remote, switching on the TV. Your favorite show is currently playing, so you leave it on that channel and dig into your breakfast. You’re still hungry after the two pancakes, so you plate and decorate two more, bringing them back out to your living room.  
By the time your show is over, you’re contentedly full and set your dishes in the sink. You don’t particularly feel like doing more chores at the moment – the rest of the apartment is spotless. The only speck of dirt is the dishes in the sink. So you figure that you’ve done enough work and that the few dishes you’ve used can wait.  
You return to your bedroom and retrieve your laptop from its protective bag, opening the lid and pressing the power button. You wait for it to boot up, settling yourself in amongst your blankets. You decide to continue the story you had begun writing several months ago; the fantasy story you based on real-life events involving the Avengers and Loki. Only, in your story, Loki is the hero. Americus is a yellow horse that sees the good in all living creatures and tried to make peace. Star is the hot-tempered lion who tries to lead the other creatures and make them follow him. Bryce is the smart, peaceful raccoon that tries to stay out of trouble. Bart is a hawk who flies far above the trees, trying to plan his team’s best attack against the fire-breathing dragon that misunderstands the good creatures in the world and wreaks havoc on the innocent without a second thought. Tash is a spider who uses her extra legs to kick several butts at once. Mjor (1) is a golden wolf, eager to help his teammates. And poor Loptr is a snake who once worked alongside the dragon but has seen the error of his ways and wishes to join the other creatures in fighting the dragon, but they do not trust him and therefore will not accept him.

You become lost in your story, soon falling back to sleep with your laptop sitting brightly on your bed. You push it to the side as you fall back against the bed, not kicking it off of the bed, but kicking it away from you. One arm rests above your head while the other is stretched out on the bed, as though reaching for something. One knee is bent comfortably while the other is nearly straight beside it.  
Due to your slumber, you’re unaware of the sudden presence in your bedroom. There’s been no sound of a door opening and closing, because your current guest rarely uses the door.  
The foot of the bed dips under the intruder’s weight as his emerald eyes scan your laptop screen. He chuckles lightly to himself as he reads your story, touched by how you see him. Only you could possibly see such good in someone like him.  
He closes the laptop and sets it on the floor so that it won’t fall, then sheds his metal armor and leather coat, stripping down before raiding your closet in search of the extra clothes he always leaves with you. He finds his favorite green wife beater tank top and black pajama pants and pulls them on before lifting the blanket and crawling into bed beside you. His arms wrap around you and out of instinct you curl into him, subconsciously seeking the warmth and comfort that his presence offers. He kisses your forehead before he settles into a light sleep.

You awake some hours later, questionably comfortable. You can’t recall your bed being so warm and inviting without someone in it – there had to be someone in your bed! You jump up, removing your arms from the unknown figure and searching for a weapon before your eyes fall upon his sleeping form. Your eyes soften before widening again and a grin spreads across your lips. You launch at him, nuzzling his chest and wrapping your arms around him, kissing his jaw and neck until he wakes. He chuckles at your enthusiasm, tilting his head down to capture your lips with his own. His arms wrap around your back as he smiles at you.  
“Loki,” you breathe happily. “I can’t believe you’re back!” You nuzzle your nose into his neck, breathing in his scent and making a point that he is not allowed to move again, ever.  
“It took a while to serve my sentence for trying to rule Midgard, but as soon as I finished I used all the magic I could to teleport back to you,” he explains, running his fingers through your hair.  
“Any particular reason why you didn’t try coming back sooner?” you wonder quietly.  
He presses a kiss to your forehead. “If I had, both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Odin would have come searching for me, and I couldn’t return to you only for them to take me away again. I couldn’t do that to you.”  
You smile up at him, touched by his concern for you. “I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you, too, (name),” he replied, pulling you closer. “I swear on my life that I shall never leave you again.”  
You nod and bury yourself in his arms and chest, taking in his scent and his warmth and all that is Loki. He’s never allowed to leave again, and he knows it.

 

(1) Pronounced like Mjolnir, without the “lni.”


	2. Lovers Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hardly get to see Loki with him being in the dungeon.

**Lovers Reunited**  
Request for Katelyn Michelle  
A/N: During Thor: The Dark World.

 

You sigh as you sit on the edge of your bed, head hanging down limply. It’s been a year since the incident and you still have to drag yourself out of bed to face the world every morning. Everyone told you it would get easier, but it just hasn’t. You’re starting to believe it was all a lie and that it never will.  
You pull yourself to your feet and move to stand in front of your closet, running your fingers along the rows of dresses to try and choose your ensemble for today. You select a beautiful long-sleeves (f/c) dress with a corseted bodice and white trim. The outer skirt splits in the front, revealing a white base layer. It’s always been your favorite, though the memories attached to it make your heart ache more. It was a gift from Frigga as a means of catching her son’s attention. She always knew of Loki’s love for you and tried to help your shy butt along, urging you to flirt and dance with the young prince. She had the dress specially made to hug your figure beautifully, and the color had been chosen to accentuate your hair and eyes.  
Losing her youngest son wounded the queen, but knowing that you had lost him as well wounded her more. The two of you often took walks together, reminiscing about better years or simply saying nothing at all, enjoying the beautiful spring time weather in Asgard. You found a friend and a confidant in the queen, and she treated you as her own daughter. After all, besides herself, you were Loki’s closest friend.  
Before the incident…

You often try to appear happy to the rest of the kingdom, faking a smile and attending parties with the other residents, ignoring the stinging pain within your chest whenever someone speaks your lost love’s name or you happen to catch a glimpse of his old chambers.  
You’ve spent many a night there, crying into the bed sheets that still smell strongly of the young prince, his musk, his cologne. A guard, Queen Frigga, even Thor has found you curled up on the emerald green sheets, gripping them for dear life, dried tears staining your cheeks even in your sleep.

This morning, after you’ve dressed in your favorite gown, as you’re on your way to the dining hall to acquire some breakfast, Queen Frigga’s head guard comes running towards you urgently.  
“My lady! My lady!” he cries, coming to a halt before you.  
“What is it?” you inquire tiredly. Today, so far, is one of your worse days, where you’d enjoy nothing more than curling up with a book and sulking the day away.  
“There is some sort of meeting taking place in the throne room,” the guard informs you. “The Queen has required your presence.”  
You nod and dismiss the guard, your brow furrowing in confusion. What would Queen Frigga need you to be present for?  
You follow the guard back to the throne room and bow as you enter. “Good morning, your majesty. May I inquire as to why I-” you cut yourself off as you rise and your gaze finds the subject of the meeting. “Loki…” you breathe.  
He smirks at you despite his shackles. “Hello, (y/n).”  
You turn your attention back to Odin. “My lord Odin, if I may ask, what has happened? The last we heard, Loki was dead, having fallen off the Bifrost. What-”  
“Enough,” Odin orders, shutting you up immediately. “This is not the Loki that courted you all those moons ago. This Loki is a monster who tried to enslave an entire realm out of childish immaturity.”  
Your eyes widen and you refuse to believe that Loki, your Loki, would do such a thing. You glance at him and notice as he shifts uncomfortably, angry with Odin for being so rude to you.  
“Come, child,” Frigga beckons, extending a hand towards you. You cross the large room to stand by her side, seeing the sadness and regret in her eyes. You immediately understand and your heart falls. She won’t be able to save Loki from whatever his fate may be, and you can tell from her gaze that it won’t be favorable.  
“For your crimes against Midgard, you are to spend eternity in the dungeons,” Odin orders.  
That’s not so bad, you think to yourself. It’s better than death.  
As Loki is turned around and escorted out of the throne room, presumably towards the dungeons, Odin turns to you and Frigga. “(y/n), you may visit Loki, but there are restrictions. Queen Frigga will explain.”  
“Yes, sir,” you reply with a respectful bow. “Thank you, m’lord.”

Frigga leads you out of the room and begins speaking as you walk down the hall. “You may visit Loki whenever you wish, but without me you’ll only be able to stand outside his cell and speak to him from there. If you come to me, I can cast a spell to send a hologram of you inside Loki’s cell. You’ll be able to touch him, but he won’t be able to feel it. He’ll just be able to see and speak with you.”  
“I understand, m’lady. Thank you,” you nod.  
“Would you like to see him now? I’m sure he’s missed you in his exile as much as you’ve missed him.”  
Your eyes widen with bottled up love and the Queen giggles lightly, turning down a corridor leading to the dungeons.

“For the sake of lost time, I’ll send your hologram so you can at least touch him,” Frigga decides before placing her hands together and muttering a spell. A pure illusion of you appears inside Loki’s cell, startling him.  
“(y/n)?”  
“I’m here, my love,” you smile fondly, a tear sliding down your cheek from all of the emotions spiraling inside you.  
“Do not cry, darling,” Loki whispers, unable to see you in any pain.  
“I just cannot believe that you’re alive,” you admit, reaching a hand out to cup the prince’s face.  
“I cannot believe that you still care for me,” he admits, leaning into your transparent touch.  
“I never ceased caring for you, my love,” you explain, kneeling in front of him as he sits on the bed. He looks up at you, eyes full of hurt and remorse.  
“How? Surely you’ve heard of what I’ve done.”  
“Actually, I have not.” You move to sit beside him on the bed. “But I’m sure that whatever you’ve done couldn’t possibly be enough to extinguish my love for you.”  
He sighs and rests his head in his hands, and you want nothing more than to pull him into your arms. You can, but he can’t feel it, so the act is pointless.  
“I tried to rule Midgard as their king,” he says simply.  
“Why?”  
“Because I deserve to be king!” he shouts, causing you to jump slightly. He sighs apologetically, returning his face to his hands. “You saw how I acted when Thor was meant to be crowned King. I couldn’t let him become king so I allied with the Allfather’s number one enemy and led them into the palace to destroy the coronation. I played everyone to get Thor banished. I was King of Asgard for a mere day, and let it go to my head. When I couldn’t have Asgard, I fell off the Bifrost of my own free will and devised a plan to conquer Midgard. I had this insatiable desire to be the ruler somewhere. I felt it was my birthright, as Odin always told both Thor and myself that we were ‘born to be kings’. Then I get punished for acting upon my supposed birthright.”  
“So you felt left out, because Odin lied to you, and you tried to become the king of Earth?”you summarize.  
Loki nods, head still in his hands. You move to kneel in front of him, taking his hands in yours. He lifts his head just enough to meet your eyes.  
“You’re not a monster, my love,” you assure him. “Sure, trying to rule Earth as their king may not have been a good idea, as it landed you in prison and paints you as a bad guy, but you had just reasons. I understand how you’ve always been in Thor’s shadow. I’ve seen it. You deserve your time in the spotlight as well. And I’ll find a way to get you out of here, to end your sentence early. Somehow.” You reach up to plant a kiss to his forehead, which he pretends to feel. “And then we’ll be together. We’ll figure this out.”  
He smiles sincerely at you, full of love and understanding.  
You press a kiss to his lips as a guard passes by, informing you that your visit is over. You scrunch your nose, offended that Odin thinks he can control how long you visit your lost love, but stand nonetheless. You promise to visit Loki again soon, and he knows you will.  
“Goodbye, my love,” you call as you return to your body outside the cell.  
He nods, silently returning the sentiment.


	3. We Thought You Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin wants to talk to you about Loki

**We Thought You Dead**  
Request for Lady Chaplin  
A/N: Can be seen as a sequel for Lovers Reunited but was requested by a different user.  
Also, I really let my fangirl thoughts go with this one. You’ll see.

You had been so thrilled to learn that Loki was to be released from prison to accompany his brother Thor in saving his mortal lover. A noble quest, really, and one that Loki had willingly agreed to. There were some citizens who believed that your love had only agreed in order to leave the dungeons and had no intentions of helping his adopted brother. You ignored such beliefs. You knew that his mind and emotions were mixed, love mixing with hate for everyone that he had grown up with, everyone that had lied to him. You knew the real Loki, and even if he didn’t know this Jane, deep down he cared, at least a tiny bit, for Thor, and wanted to help.  
You were far less thrilled to learn that Loki had lost his life saving Thor’s and Jane’s. A noble death, really, but one that had you sinking to your knees, shoulders shaking violently, head buried in your hands as your body wracked with sobs and tears cascaded down your cheeks. There were some who believed that he never truly loved you, that he used you for his own freedom. You ignored such beliefs. Loki did love you – you just knew it. And he clearly loved Thor as well; why else would he risk his life on a foreign realm for the blond prince?

After his death, you spent many an hour locked away in your once shared chambers, sleeping and crying while huddled up in his emerald green satin sheets and black feather comforter. On any day that you were required to present yourself – a royal feast, a celebration, a meeting with Odin and his court – you did so. You bathed, combed and braided your hair, dressed in your best (f/c) gown. You presented yourself.  
But your heart was never in it after he was gone. Your heart sagged heavily, weighing down your chest and your emotions.

Thor had returned to Midgard to be with Jane. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three offered their condolences to you now and then, and offered to distract you, but you declined. You knew that they were only being polite. None of them had forgiven Loki for anything that he had done. They believed that your lost love deserved to die. You wanted nothing to do with anyone who believed such things.

It’s a warm summer day and you’re hiding out in your chambers, curtains drawn to lock in the darkness of the room. You sit on your bed, atop the satin sheets and feather comforter, flipping through a photo album that Loki had created and given to you for your anniversary. It hurts to see memories of happier times. Each photo is a stab in the heart – the happier the photo, the deeper the stab. Tears would be threatening to fall should you have any tears left. But day after day of crying over your lost love has dried you up.  
You sigh as a knock comes upon your door. “Who is it?” you call.  
“The Allfather has requested your presence in the throne room,” a guard calls back.  
“I will be right there,” you inform him, closing the photo album and standing in front of your wardrobe. You select your favorite (f/c) gown – it has long sleeves that puff out at the elbow, offering more bendability. The skirt reaches an inch above the floor and the outer layer is velvet. Soft white cotton makes up the inner layer and the trim.  
Once dressed, you run a brush through your hair and braid it back away from your face. Satisfied with your ensemble, you leave your chambers and make your way to the throne room.

You knock on the door, awaiting a sign that you may enter.  
“Enter,” Odin calls.  
You open the door and bow respectfully. “You sent for me, my King?”  
“Yes,” he replies, gesturing for you to step further into the room. “I had a few questions for you.”  
“Yes, my King?”  
“You were close to Loki, even closer than my late wife was,” he states.  
“I liked to think so, Sir.”  
“How did you come to be so close to him?”  
“I…” you hesitate, thinking back. “I knew him before the incident with the Frost Giants. We were friends, he, Thor and I. When he would get upset that Thor was receiving all of the attention from the rest of the kingdom, I would sit with Loki. We would read or play games, or he would show me his magic. I knew that he was in Thor’s shadow and I tried to help him out of it. They are very different people, my Lord. I felt that there was no need for a shadow. Thor is Thor and Loki is- was, Loki.”  
“I see,” the king replies, seeming to consider your answer. “And you grew to love him, did you not?”  
A blush claims your cheeks as you nod. “Yes. That was also decided before the incident with the Frost Giants, though said incident did not change my emotions. I have always loved your son and I believe I always will, even if I may never see him again.”  
“Even after all that he has done? Betraying his adopted family as well as his bloodline, attempting to kill Thor, attempting to conquer Midgard as its King and earning himself a lifetime in Asgard’s dungeons?”  
“Yes, Sir. Call me naïve but Queen Frigga was not the only one who could see past his lies. I know what the citizens of Asgard say about him and I do not believe them. He was a good person, beneath it all. But he believed that he had been wronged and that he deserved revenge and a throne. He went about it all wrong but I do not believe that his thoughts were wrong.”  
“Do you mean to tell me that you believe his actions were justified?” Odin asks, a tint of anger coating his voice. You wince, not wanting to lose your head for answering his questions.  
“Not his actions, Allfather, just his reasons. With all due respect, he had every right to be angry with you for not informing him of his heritage. I understand that you and Queen Frigga kept it a secret to protect him, but he deserved to know, especially when he was blood-related to one of Asgard’s biggest enemies. Had you told him the truth when he was a child, he would have grown up very differently and he would have had time to process and accept that he was adopted. You gave him hardly any time to register, and that’s a big piece of news for anyone to take in. As for his desire to be king, you told him and Thor since they were children that they were both born to be kings, but you always knew that Thor was the successor to the throne. True, Loki was born to be a king because his biological father was the king of the Jötuns, but you led him to believe that he had a fighting chance of being king of Asgard. And, when you think about it, everyone has or had a throne except for him. You have the throne of Asgard, Thor was supposed to have the throne of Asgard, and Laufey has the throne of Jötunheim. Loki felt… left out.”  
You look down, embarrassed by your rant. Odin watches you, his lip twitching with amusement.  
“Very well,” he says. “Given all of that, I assume I was correct in guessing that your reason for locking yourself in your chambers for days on end is simply due to your missing Loki?”  
Your cheeks heat with even more embarrassment. “Yes, sir. I know it’s rather pathetic of me to sleep all day and mourn, but… I cannot help myself. I do not mean to be dramatic but no one here understands, not even Thor. Only Frigga knew how I felt about her son, because she saw the good in him too. Everyone in Asgard believes that he deserved to die, and I cannot spend my days playing nice with an entire nation of people who despise my lost love.”  
“One more question.”  
You swear that voice sounds much less like Odin and much more like Loki, but you shake your head to yourself. It’s just your mind playing tricks on you. Loki’s dead. He’s gone. Forever.  
You look up to see what the question is, when your eyes widen and your mind goes blank. Sitting in the throne where Odin has just sat is Loki, grinning ear-to-ear.  
“W-what?” you whisper.  
“Hello, love,” he grins.  
“But… how? You’re dead!”  
Loki stands and crosses the room to stand before you. “It is a long and complicated tale, my love. We’ll have plenty of time for it later.”  
You rush into his arms, burying your face in his chest. His arms encircle your upper back, his chin resting on your head.  
“Did you truly mean all those things?” he inquired softly.  
You look up at him and smile. “About me loving you and believing in you? Yes, I did.”  
He doesn’t return your smile. He rests his forehead against yours, his green eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs. You see the sadness, the fear, the remorse in his eyes. You were right – he’s a good person, deep down.  
He kisses you, softly and sweetly, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek. Your hands rest on his chest, a soft sigh escaping your lips.  
It’s been far too long.  
“Promise me you’ll never leave again,” you whisper against his lips.  
“I promise,” he agrees, “but you have to do something for me.”  
“Anything.”  
“You cannot let anyone know that I am alive. Everyone must believe that I am dead and that Odin is king, at least for now.”  
“Why?” you question, unsure that you can handle pretending that which had been real mere moments ago.  
“As you said, the kingdom of Asgard prefers me dead,” Loki reminded. “Until I can come up with an appropriate way to ease the truth into the kingdom, we need to keep this quiet. I need to find a way for them to accept my return and my rulership.”  
“It will be hard,” you inform him, resting your head on his chest. “But I’ll do it. For you.”  
“Thank you, my love,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I will come see you tonight, after ‘Odin’ goes to bed.”  
“You’ll look like you, won’t you?” you plea. “I would enjoy embracing you far less if you still looked like Odin.”  
He chuckles and kisses your nose. “Yes, it will be me. I’ll teleport between our chambers as to not raise suspicions as to why Odin’s sneaking around the kingdom at night.”  
You giggle and nod. “I’ll be waiting for you then.”  
He kisses you before releasing you. “Goodnight, (y/n).”  
You sigh as he shifts back into Odin. “Goodnight, my King.”


	4. You're My New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki are sent on a lone mission. You have a name in this one, but it could be read as a codename.

**You’re My New Mission**  
Request for Mischief Maker  
A/N: The reader has a name in this one!

Though it had been six months since Loki’s conversion to the side of light, you were the only Avenger to accept his new side. The rest of the team didn’t trust him and they had no interest in trying to. They were cautious in leaving you and Loki alone in the same room, especially knowing of your crush for the demigod. You insisted to each of them that you’d be safe simply talking to the man for a few minutes, but each of them insisted that one must supervise your encounters.  
Fury, of all people, was on your side.  
He knew how skilled of an agent you were, especially with your ability to levitate people and objects. You had a decided advantage over most of their enemies.  
Which was why he sent you on a mission to seek out an enemy hideout, and Loki was sent with you.

“Sir, are you sure it’s a good idea to send Patch and Loki alone?” Natasha inquired defensively.  
“Patch is a highly trained and highly skilled agent,” Fury defended. “She can handle herself against the toughest threat – she can handle a mission with Loki.”  
“How do we know we can trust Loki?” Clint questioned.  
“We don’t,” Fury replied. “But we can trust Patch.”  
“She has romantic feelings for him,” Clint reminded. “If he betrays her, we don’t know that she’ll be able to do what she needs to in order to stop him. He may trick her into joining him.”  
“Thor,” Fury called.  
“Yes?” the god replied inquisitively.  
“You’ve been keeping an eye on your brother. Has he been planning ways to betray the Avengers and take over New York again?”  
“None that I have seen,” Thor answered. “He seems content to be on the side of good.”  
“Then I will trust that Patch can handle one mission alone with Loki,” Fury decided, his tone leaving no room for argument. The agents sighed and went back to their work.

And thus, you were sent on assignment with Loki.  
To find some enemy’s secret base.  
In the wilderness, in the middle of nowhere.  
Alone.  
With Loki.  
…Not awkward or anything.

Finding the secret base was much easier said than done.  
After hours upon hours of searching, even with Loki’s magic and your powers of levitation, you’d found absolutely nothing.  
It was too late in the evening to return to your own base for the night, so you and Loki found a patch of trees to shield you from the weather and camp beneath. Loki used his magic to pitch a tent while you summoned logs to start a fire. You also fetched a few extra logs for the both of you to sit on.  
You plopped down on a log and held your hands a few inches from the fire, rubbing them together to keep warm. Loki took a seat a few inches away, leaning back slightly, looking into the flame.  
You thought about how you and Loki came to be here. Not in a spiritual “what is my purpose” kind of way – more of a “how did SHIELD’s newest agent and biggest enemy get sent on a mission together” kind of way. You’d been warned away from the god from the beginning, when SHIELD had him under lock-and-key in their specially made glass cage. But even though he was the villain, the bad guy, you couldn’t deny that he was intriguing. He was attractive, and charming, and he always sent a pleasant shiver up your spine when he spoke to you. You kept a safe distance, even after Loki was released and supposedly turned good, because Steve had asked you to. He was your best friend on the team, and he often acted as an older brother to you. He looked out for your wellbeing and kept you safe. And keeping you away from Loki was part of keeping you safe.  
You allowed yourself a small sigh and a sideways glance at the raven-haired man. You didn’t spend nearly as much time with him as you’d prefer to, thanks to your agreement to keep your distance for Steve’s sake – as well as the sake of the rest of the team.  
Loki noticed your sigh and turned to look at you, confusion contorting his features. He watched as you stared into the fire, lost in thought. His deepest desire was to know what thoughts clouded your mind so prominently.  
Well, perhaps not his deepest desire.  
“Are you alright, Agent (l/n)?” he inquired softly, pulling you out of your thoughts.  
You shook your head slightly, bringing yourself back to reality. You turned to look at the man. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You seem rather distracted,” he noted, still looking at you.  
“Just thinking,” you assured him. “It’s nothing.”  
“It must be something to be taking up so much of your time,” he pressed.  
You give another soft sigh. “Yeah, I guess so.”  
“I do not mean to pry,” he stated, scooting closer to you, “but I am here if you need to speak to someone.”  
“It’d be a little weird to talk to the person I’m thinking about,” you mused before you could stop yourself. You clamped your lips together to keep more secrets from spilling out.  
A smirk crossed his lips as he looked at you. “Oh? I’m involved in the thoughts that distract you so?”  
“Possibly,” you nodded.  
“Do enlighten me.”  
Trying to save yourself, you replied, “I was just thinking about how everyone thinks you’re a bad guy and they don’t really trust you, except for Thor. I don’t see what the problem is. You haven’t done anything evil to me. I have no reason to think you’re the bad guy.”  
He looked taken back. “Really? You… You do not see me as a villain?”  
“Nope,” you shook your head.  
“I…” he paused, looking into the fire in surprise. “Thank you.”  
It was your turn to be surprised. “For what?”  
“For… trusting me, I suppose. You may very well be the only person left in the world that does not see me as a monster.”  
“Thor doesn’t see you as a monster.”  
“He does not trust me, either.”  
“He’s your br–” You stop yourself, recalling how Loki argued profusely that Thor was not his brother. “He’s your friend. He’ll come around. He wants to trust you. I know he does.”  
“How can you?” Loki inquired breathlessly. “How can you be so trusting and understanding when all evidence points to me being the villain? I tried to enslave the human race, for Odin’s sake! Your own realm! And yet you sit here speaking to me like I’m one of your own.”  
“As I said,” you began, “you haven’t done anything to me. Sure, you’ve done bad things in the past, but we all have. You haven’t tried to enslave me or kill me, and you haven’t done anything exceptionally bad in the entire time I’ve been an agent. I’m not going to judge you based on what the other Avengers think of you.”  
He stared at you in awe, wondering how such a creature could exist. You trusted him, you believed in him… you maybe even liked him.  
He rested his hand atop yours, looking down at his lap. “You are an extraordinary human, Patch,” he whispered.  
“As are you,” you replied just as softly.  
He turned to face you as you faced him. His free hand reached up, stopping about an inch away from your face. He drew back slightly, hesitant to take the next step, before reaching out fully and caressing your face. You leaned into the touch, closing your eyes instinctively. He gently pulled your face closer to his, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to yours. You responded hesitantly, your free hand reaching up to cover the hand that held your face. His hand slipped from your jaw to rest gently on your hip, pulling you closer. You responded by resting your hand on his shoulder, slipping your other hand from beneath his to wrap around his neck. He wrapped both arms around your waist, deepening the kiss. Your hand slid up from his shoulder to tangle in his long black hair.  
He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against yours, breathing softly against your lips. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes met yours. You returned the smile, tilting your head up slightly to peck his nose. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he kept his arms around you.  
“I do believe I’ve fallen in love with you, Patch,” he whispered.  
You smiled. “I love you too.”


	5. Take Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Loki adjust to living on Midgard. I think this one continues to be my longest Avengers shot

**Take Me In**  
Request for Cassandra  
A/N: Set post-Avengers and pre-Thor: The Dark World  
It also gets a little sad, sorry. But then it gets super fluffy.  
This may be my longest one-shot yet!

You collapsed onto your couch with a soft sigh, tired from a day of spring cleaning. Your entire apartment was spotless, and now it was time to relax.  
You closed your eyes as you sprawled out across the plush cushions, one knee bent with your foot resting on the seat while the other leg was stretched out, your toes resting on the floor. One arm was bent over your head, dangling over the arm of the couch, with your other arm stretched out to the side, parallel to the outstretched leg. You breathed out a sigh of contentment, glad that all of your chores were over with. You rolled your head to the side to face the TV, groaning inwardly at the realization that you’d have to sit up to reach the remote.  
You reluctantly sat, reaching your arm out as far as you could without getting up off the couch, fingertips wiggling towards the remote. You finally grasped it and pressed the power button, debating whether to flip through channels or just put in a movie.  
As you passed one of the many news channels that were still covering the failed New York takeover from a few months ago, you could have sworn you saw a green light flash from the corner of your eye. Confused, you turned your head – and your jaw dropped to the floor.  
Standing a few feet away from your front door was none other than the psychotic self-proclaimed god that had tried to conquer New York. What he was doing in your apartment was beyond you, but you stood and backed away, eyes glancing around for a weapon.  
“Mortal weapons cannot stop me, so do not even try,” a silky voice instructed.  
Your eyes snapped back to the god in your living room, wondering if he’d read your mind or if you looking around for a weapon had just been that obvious.  
“You mortals are all the same,” he stated with a smirk, stepping closer to you. “You fear what you do not understand, and you reach for the nearest weapon before you even know the threat. Pathetic.”  
You’d normally shoot back a sassy retort, but your breath caught in your throat as you wondered if today would be your last day.  
“I am not here to kill you,” he decided, seeming to read your mind once more. “I am actually here as punishment.”  
“Punishment?” you whispered, confused.  
He rolled his eyes at your weakness. “Yes, mortal. Punishment. I have been sentenced to remain on Midgard as a human,” he spit the word with a great deal of disgust, “until I have repented for my sins.”  
“If you’re supposed to be human, how did you just appear in my apartment?” you inquired.  
“The Allfather transported me here,” Loki replied simply.  
“Why here?” you wondered. “Why my apartment?”  
“Heimdall has been watching you,” he replied. At your offended expression, he chuckled. “He watches over all of the nine realms. Do not flatter yourself into thinking you’re something special. Though, I suppose Heimdall must have seen something in you, to choose you to be my new sanctuary.”  
“Sanctuary?” you repeated.  
“I am to remain here, in this… apartment, with you, for my punishment.”  
“Why did he choose me?” you asked.  
“That I do not know,” he admitted. “Perhaps Heimdall felt that you could save me; make me want to repent for my actions against Midgard and feel the true effect of my sentence.”  
“Let me get this straight,” you said, holding your hands up as you recounted the details. It was a habit of yours; it helped you think. “You tried to take over New York, and got caught. The Allfather, whoever the hell that is, sentenced you to stay in the human world as punishment until you can atone for your crimes and feel remorse for what you’ve done? And in addition to being stuck here, you’re human, meaning you no longer have the powers you used to control Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton and take over the world?”  
Loki tilted his head side to side as though thinking over your summary. “Yes, that sounds right.”  
“And, for reasons unbeknownst to either of us, some dude named Heimdall chose me of all the humans in the world for you to take refuge with until your sentence is carried out?” you added.  
Loki nodded.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger and blew out a breath. You were supposed to play hostess to an arrogant god who recently tried to enslave the human race? How the hell were you supposed to do that? He may not have his godly powers anymore, but he was still pretty powerful. What if he killed you??  
“Don’t you fret, mortal,” he cooed, stepping closer. “I have no intentions to harm you, if that is your concern. I will live out my sentence as pleasantly as possible, though I doubt that I will feel any remorse for what I’ve done.”  
You nodded slowly. “Well, as long as you promise not to hurt me or anyone else, I’ll do whatever I have to so you can carry out your sentence.”

About a week later, you came home from a day out in the foulest mood you’d ever been in. You slammed the front door and angrily kicked off your shoes, throwing your purse on the couch and stomping towards the kitchen.  
Your temporary roommate noticed your anger and raised a brow from where he sat on the couch. He twisted his torso to the side in order to look over the back of the couch. He had a perfect view of the kitchen, where you were rummaging through the freezer and then the silverware drawer. You produced a small tub of (f/flavor) ice cream and a spoon before carrying both objects to the living room and plopping down at the opposite end of the couch as the god. You tore the lid off the ice cream tub and stabbed the contents with your spoon, repeating the latter action until the ice cream succumbed and became soft enough to eat.  
“Did something happen while you were out today?” Loki inquired, watching your attack on the frozen delicacy with amusement.  
You growled in response, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth.  
“Did it have to do with that lover of yours?”  
You had mentioned your boyfriend once or twice, only to have Loki ask relentless questions about the mortal’s worthiness and you to throw your hands up in exasperation before retreating to your room.  
You stuffed another spoonful into your mouth.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Loki hummed. “Did he break up with you?”  
That did it. All of your anger began fading away to sadness, and soon you were consuming mutilated ice cream mixed with your own salty tears. You set the tub on the coffee table in front of the couch before resting your head in your hands, shoulders shaking as all of your emotions bubbled over. You sobbed into your hands, not knowing what to expect from the god but certainly not expecting him to wrap an arm around you and pull you into his side.  
You were too busy trying to quiet your own sniffles to be surprised by the gesture. Loki soon wrapped both arms around you, pulling you onto his lap. Grateful to have someone to comfort you, you turned slightly and pressed your face into the man’s chest, your hands falling into your lap as his own hand rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
“Do you wish to talk about it?” he asked quietly, still holding you. Your sobs had subsided for the time being, giving you the chance to take a breath and sit up slightly. You rubbed the backs of your hands across your eyes, not caring that you were smudging the crap out of your mascara. You probably looked like a clown now.  
“He cheated on me,” you whispered, sniffling. Loki used one arm to reach the tissue box from its place on the coffee table, offering it to you. You plucked a few tissues from the box, blowing your nose into them.  
“We were supposed to hang out today,” you explained, “so I called him to let him know I was on my way over. He didn’t answer his phone, so I just continued on my way, figuring he forgot about it and let it die again. I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I just opened it… We were always like that. We had access to each other’s phones and apartments and things. We weren’t secretive… But I guess he was.” The tears had resumed, slowly streaming down your face. A sob escaped your lips as you continued. “He was on the couch… in the arms of some Barbie doll bottle blonde!”  
You curled back into Loki’s chest, your body shaking as the tears continued to flow.  
His arms tightened around your shaking form, his own anger slowly building. How dare that stupid, pathetic mortal treat you in such a way! You were (y/n), his (y/n) – wait… his? You weren’t his… were you?  
No, you weren’t. That realization might have hurt worse than the idea of someone hurting you.  
“Sorry to dump this all on you,” you whispered, wiping your eyes once more. “I guess all my emotions just exploded. I couldn’t contain them as well as I thought.”  
“No apology necessary,” he corrected. “You were hurt. You needed comfort.”  
You looked at him slowly. “I think you’re one step closer to completing your sentence.”  
With that, you removed yourself from his lap and retrieved the ice cream from where it was melting on the coffee table. After returning it to the freezer, you headed to the bathroom to clean the smeared makeup from your cheeks.  
Loki remained on the couch, lost in thought. He supposed he was one step closer to learning the lesson he was supposed to. He was supposed to repent for his sins, and feel remorse for his crimes. He hadn’t thought it possible, especially the remorse… but you lived right here in New York. You were present when he sent the Chitauri army to attack the city. You could have been killed had he not been stopped.  
He mentally vowed to protect you from here on out. That pathetic human didn’t deserve you. What monster would just throw your love away for some blonde bimbo?!  
No. You would be Loki’s. He wouldn’t take your love for granted.

You were sitting on your couch enjoying your day off, watching (f/show) on TV and relaxing. Your mind began to wander as you leaned against the soft cushions. Why did every guy you went out with treat you so badly? They cheated on you, used you, or tried to hurt you. Were you just unlovable?  
You breathed a rather loud sigh as your show continued and your mind boggled. You looked down at your lap, twiddling your thumbs, wondering if you’d ever meet the right guy.  
Loki sauntered into the apartment while you continued staring at nothing in particular. He had just returned from being out all day, without informing you of his agenda. You shrugged it off; you didn’t own him. He didn’t owe you any explanation, even if he was staying with you.  
He took a few steps forward, his good mood faltering as he took in your disheveled appearance. “(y/n)? Are you alright?”  
You managed a small shrug, keeping your gaze in the general direction of the coffee table.  
He frowned, the grocery bags that had previously been clutched possessively in his hands dropping to the floor. He rushed over to you, dropping his weight to the cushion beside you and pulling you into his arms.  
This wasn’t a strange occurrence. Loki had made a habit of comforting you in your hour of need, especially if tears had been or would be shed.  
You curled into his chest, your petite hands clutching his shirt, holding on as though your life depended on his presence. You buried your face into his chest, feeling safe and warm immediately. He always took care of you, and though you knew it was stupid, this crush you were developing on the god, you took advantage of his comfort and curled into his arms.  
“Who has hurt you?” Loki whispered, pressing his lips against your hair.  
“Everyone…” you mumbled, curling closer, suddenly feeling foolish for your self-loathing thoughts.  
Confusion furrowed the god’s brow. “In what way?”  
You looked down at your lap. “I was never loved. I thought I was, but… every guy I’ve ever been with never truly loved me. They used me or cheated on me… I guess I’m just not lovable…”  
You stood, not wanting to face the potential judgment or another rejection, and headed to your room. Loki followed, knocking insistently for several minutes until realizing that you weren’t going to respond. He gave up with a sigh and retreated back to the living room, his gaze finding the forgotten grocery bags. With a small smile and a plan, the god gathered the bags and their contents and resumed his earlier idea.  
An hour or so later, you emerged from your room, wiping a hand across your tired, red eyes. Dried tears stained your cheeks as you sniffled and headed towards the kitchen.  
You stopped in your tracks as you saw a rather well-dressed Loki standing beside your couch, holding the most beautiful dress you’d ever seen. It was (f/c) and strapless, with a skirt that flowed elegantly to the floor and glittered ever so slightly. It appeared to be just your size as well.  
“Loki?” you inquired tiredly.  
“Put this on,” he instructed gently, holding the dress out to you. You took it in your hands and admired it, already loving how the fabric felt on your fingers.  
“Why?” you wondered, looking up at the black-haired man.  
He smiled softly. “We’re going out. Just you and me. I want to…” He paused, as if thinking over his words. “…Show you something.”  
Confused, you shrugged, returning to your room to change into the dress. You took a look at yourself in the mirror, noting your red, puffy eyes and pale cheeks. You applied a bit of makeup, just enough to hide the evidence of tears, and twisted your (h/l) (h/c) hair into a simple bun.  
You met Loki in the living room where he smiled and offered you his arm. You linked your own arm around his with a soft smile as he led you out of the apartment.

A short walk later and you arrived at your destination. You looked up in surprise – Loki had led you to one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. You looked up at the god as you followed him inside. He offered an alias to the hostess and she nodded, grabbing two menus before leading you two to your apparently reserved table. Said table was towards the back, in the corner, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Whether it was to lessen your nervousness or to hide his identity, you couldn’t be sure.  
Loki smiled, pulling out your chair. You shyly returned the smile as you sat down. He sat across from you and took your hand in his. A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked down at your clasped hands.  
“What are we doing here?” you asked quietly.  
“I wanted to show you that there is someone out there who loves you,” Loki replied.  
You stared at him, unsure of how to respond.  
He gently squeezed your hand, leaning over the table just a bit. He looked directly into your eyes, causing your gaze to glance downward for a second.  
“(y/n), you are not unlovable. When I was first banished to Midgard and forced to stay with a mortal until I repented for my sins, I scoffed at the idea that this realm or any of its inhabitants could make me feel remorse for what I’ve done,” he began, still looking at you. You returned the look, hanging onto his every word. “When I saw you so distraught over that stupid human who left you for another, I became enraged. I wanted to protect you from any pathetic mortal that dared to harm you again.”  
Your blush returned as Loki squeezed your hand once more.  
He smiled. “I was wrong. I thought back to what I did to New York, and what could have happened to you. You could have been injured or even killed when I let the Chitauri invade. I finally felt remorse for what I did, then. Because I could have killed you, and I would have done it without a second thought.”  
You continued to stare at him, frightened by the image of dying in the battle of New York.  
“I’ve fallen in love with you, (y/n),” Loki whispered, leaning even closer. “And I never want to let you go.”  
“Loki…” you whispered in awe. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Loki was in love with you?  
You leaned closer and tightened your hand around his. “I love you too.”  
With the biggest smile you’d ever seen, the god closed the gap between you and pressed his lips to yours. A soft sigh escaped your lips as his free hand rose to grasp the back of your head, holding you close. Your free hand reached up to tangle in his long black hair.  
You reluctantly pulled apart due to a lack of air. He smiled, resting his forehead on yours. “I would be honored if you would be my lady.”  
You let out a soft giggle. “Is that the Asgardian way of asking me to be your girlfriend?”  
He chuckled. “Yes, it is.”  
You pressed a soft peck to his lips. “I would love to.”


	6. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Take Me In"

**Love Me**  
Request for Tori  
A/N: This is a sequel to Take Me In.

It had been two years since Loki had taken you out and confessed his feelings for you. He decided to stay on Midgard permanently, managing to get a job to help support you. You both stayed in your cozy apartment, cohabitating contentedly.

You were sitting on your bed, working on a sketch of Loki himself, when your cell phone rang. You’d taught him how to use a phone after he made the decision to stay on Earth.  
“Hey you,” you answered after checking the caller ID, holding the phone to your ear with a smile.  
“Hello, my love,” his silky voice replied. “I just wanted to inform you that I will be a tad late returning home tonight.”  
“Oh?” you replied, raising a brow even though he couldn’t see it. He was usually late when he was buying a gift for you or arranging a date.  
“Yes,” he said. “Do not worry. I shall return home soon.”  
“Alright love,” you smiled. “See you when you get here.”  
“Goodbye darling.”  
With that, he hung up. You returned to your sketch, wondering if he had similar plans tonight.

Loki had a plan. He loved you and wanted to continue his relationship with you, and he wanted to make sure he never lost you. He had been nothing but honest with you, telling you everything and keeping no secrets. He loved you more than he’d ever loved anything.  
He’d been saving up every cent from every paycheck he earned, minus the handful of times he’d splurge in order to shower you with gifts (such as your birthday, your anniversary, and a few Midgardian holidays that you’d taught him about) or offered to cover the check on a date.  
He walked to the best jewelry store in the city – as much as he loved letting you teach him about your strange mortal customs, he refused to drive a car – knowing exactly what he wanted since he’d had it specially ordered.  
He walked inside and smoothly went to the counter. “I am acquiring an order for Loki (l/n),” he told the salesperson. He used your name whenever it was required. He didn’t like reminders of his parentage, biological or adoptive.  
“Oh, yes,” the salesperson nodded, recalling the name. He reached under the counter and produced a small green velvet box. He opened it to reveal a thin silver band, decorated in the middle by two gemstones. One was an emerald, to represent him, and the other your birthstone, to represent you. They were held together by a silver infinity symbol, attached to the silver band.  
“Perfect,” Loki smiled, offering money to the salesman.  
“I’m sure the lucky lady will love it,” he smiled.  
“I hope so,” the god replied softly, slipping the box into his pocket. He then walked back to your shared apartment, unlocking the door with his key and stepping inside.  
“Love?” he called out. “I’m home.”  
When you didn’t answer, he sauntered down the hall to your bedroom and slowly opened the door. He smiled at the sight that greeted him – you’d fallen asleep with your sketchbook in your lap. One hand was resting securely atop the book while the other lied limply at your side. He quietly entered the room and gently pried the book from beneath your hand. He smiled as he saw his own face on the page, drawn with gentle lines and careful shading.  
He set the book on the bedside table before kneeling beside the bed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You stirred slightly, turning your head to face him, still asleep. He kissed your lips instead, lingering for a moment as your eyes opened. You smiled tiredly as his hand caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch, your smile growing.  
“How are you, love?” he inquired softly.  
“Perfect now,” you whispered.  
“I saw the picture you were working on,” he noted with a smile. “I’m flattered.”  
You blushed. “I’m glad you like it.”  
He kissed you again, resting his forehead on yours. “You don’t have any plans tonight, right?”  
You shook your head. “Not unless you do.”  
“We do,” he smiled. “I’m taking you out tonight.”  
“Ooh,” you smirked. “What are we doing?”  
“You’ll see,” he said, kissing your nose. He stood to leave the room, turning back to smile at you. “We leave in one hour, love.”  
With that, he left you to change. You slowly stretched and sat up, thinking about what to wear. You had no idea where you were going, so you weren’t sure how to dress. You stood and walked to your closet, thumbing through your dresses. After a moment of consideration, you chose a (f/c) number with a sweetheart neckline and one-inch-thick straps. The skirt puffed out just enough to give an effect, and there was a matching belt attached around the waist to accentuate your curves. You chose a pair of Mary Jane heels and made your way to the bathroom to do your hair. You curled your (h/l) (h/c) locks into loose waves, leaving them to fall gracefully against your shoulders/back. You applied a light layer of mascara before stepping out into the living room.  
“Loki?” you called. “I’m ready.”  
He appeared from the kitchen with a loving smile crossing his features. “You look stunning.”  
“Thank you,” you blushed. He offered you his arm, letting you link yours around his as he led you outside.  
“Are we walking?” you inquired as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. It was a warm night, so you weren’t worried about bringing a jacket. But you could still appreciate the warm weight of your boyfriend’s arm across your shoulders.  
“It’s more romantic that way,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss your head. You hummed happily, snuggling into his side as you walked to your destination.

You soon stopped in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in New York – the very restaurant where you had your first date.  
“Loki,” you breathed in awe. You looked up and smiled at him, which he returned as he led you inside.  
“Holmes,” he told the hostess, who nodded and led you to the same secluded table that you’d sat at during your first date. You smiled as you slid into the booth, watching as Loki sat across from you. His right hand intertwined with your left as you ordered your drinks.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered, leaning across the table to capture your lips.  
“I love you too,” you replied as you pulled back.  
“I really love you,” he insisted. You opened your mouth to reply when he continued. “You have completely turned me around. You have made me a better man. I’ve given up all of my wicked schemes and hair-brained dreams of becoming King because I’ve found something much more precious to me. I’ve found you. I could never ask for more. You are truly the best thing to ever happen to me.”  
You smiled genuinely as his emerald eyes gazed into your (e/c) orbs. He lifted your left hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, keeping his hold.  
“I have something to ask you, (y/n),” he stated.  
“What is it?” you whispered.  
He kept your hand in his as he slid out of his seat and moved to stand beside you, kneeling down. You knew that action in itself was a testament of how much he loved you – after attempting to conquer a realm and make the world kneel, kneeling for someone else was a true act of letting go.  
“(y/n), I want to love you and stay with you and make you happy for the rest of my days,” he said softly, sincerely, still grasping your left hand. Some of the restaurant patrons had caught sight of Loki’s current state and had turned to watch, many with knowing smiles on their faces.  
“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked, producing the green velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the silver ring he’d picked up earlier.  
Your free hand flew up to your mouth to stifle your gasp. “Loki…” you breathed happily, speechless.  
“Is that a yes?” he chuckled, sliding the ring onto your finger.  
“Yes!” you squealed, jumping as he stood, pulling you up with him. You threw your arms around his neck, smashing your lips to his as the other patrons offered you congratulatory applause.  
“I love you so much,” you whispered, pecking his lips again.  
“I love you more,” he whispered, his arms wrapping around your waist. Your silver ring shone in the light of the restaurant as your lips met once more.


	7. At Last I See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets out of his cage and you have to watch him

At Last I See the Light  
Request for Loki’s Guardian Angel  
A/N: The easiest way to do this was to have it be post-Avengers, obviously, and say that Loki was imprisoned on Midgard instead of Asgard.

You returned to the Tower after a year-long mission, strangely refreshed and energetic. Well, to be fair, you finished the mission last night and had spent the night in a hotel to reenergize. You’d taken a long, leisurely bath, letting your troubles melt away in the warm bubbles.  
Too tired to worry about stocking up your empty apartment, you decided to head to your guest room in the Tower. You entered the building and found the elevator, smiling softly as JARVIS greeted you.  
“Welcome back, Miss (l/n),” the AI said.  
“Thanks, JARVIS. Take me to my room please?”  
“Of course, Miss (l/n).”  
You sighed in relief as the elevator came to a stop, slowly opening its doors. You picked up your bags and headed off, down the hall towards your room. Steve found you on the way and smiled brightly, wrapping you in a bear hug.  
“(f/n)! You’re back!” he cried happily as you gasped for air.  
“Steve,” you wheezed, “air.”  
“Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly, letting you go. “I forget my own strength.”  
You smiled up at the super soldier. “It’s good to be back. Anything happen while I was gone?”  
He stared at you for a moment as though you’d grown two heads. “You haven’t heard?”  
“Heard what?” you questioned as you continued the journey to your room. “I was undercover in Brazil – I didn’t exactly have cable.”  
“So you haven’t heard about the Battle of New York?”  
“What’s that?” you asked incredulously, opening your door. “It sounds big.”  
“It was,” the Captain agreed. “You remember Thor and Loki, right?”  
You nodded, recalling the SHIELD reports from New Mexico. “The ones who think they’re Asgardian gods?”  
“Turns out they actually are a type of god,” Steve mumbled. “Anyway, Loki went on this world domination spree and gathered an army of metal aliens to come attack New York, and Stark almost died trying to close the portal he was using to bring the aliens to Earth.”  
“Tony almost died?” you repeated in surprise. “I bet he loves telling that story.”  
Steve chuckled. “He does. Loki went back to Asgard with Thor, but the Allfather sentenced him to human imprisonment on Earth, until he feels remorse for what he did.”  
You nodded slowly, taking in the information. “If he’s crazy enough to try to enslave the world, I don’t think he’ll be very remorseful.”  
“I don’t, either,” the blond agreed. “That’s why Fury has him locked in the Tower.”  
You paused. “This Tower?”  
He nodded. “He’s got a cell a few floors up. We captured him before he unleashed his army; Fury had him locked in a glass cell that would fall ten thousand feet and crash into the ground if he tried to break free. He’s in an exact replica of that cell in the Tower, complete with a self-destruct button.”  
“So we’re safe?” you questioned. He nodded again.  
“Well,” you said, throwing your stuff on your bed. You could unpack later. “Where is everyone? I think I have a lot of catching up to do.”

Steve led you to the main entertainment area where the team had gathered to throw you a Welcome Back party. A “Welcome Back (f/n)” banner was strung across one wall and streamers of your favorite colors were draped around the room. Each of the team rushed up to pull you into a hug.  
“We missed ya, (l/n)!” Tony smirked, being the last to hug you. You ensured that the hug didn’t last too long as you smiled at the billionaire. You turned to Thor.  
“I hear I missed a lot while I was gone,” you stated.  
“I informed her on the basics,” Steve said.  
“I have opted for staying on Midgard to assist in keeping an eye on my brother,” Thor stated.  
“That’s not the only reason,” Tony said with a smirk.  
You raised a brow before a smirk crossed your face. “Things are going well with Jane, huh?”  
A faint blush crossed Thor’s cheeks. “Yes, m’lady, they are. How was your mission?”  
“Exhausting,” you replied simply. “You guys did all this for me?”  
“Of course we did,” Bruce smiled. “We missed you.”  
“So tell me about Loki,” you requested, plucking your favorite snack from a nearby tray and plopping down on the couch.  
“He’s crazy,” Bruce stated, sitting at the other end of the couch.  
“He is confused,” Thor corrected. “He wants a throne and he cannot have one.”  
“Is he securely contained?” you inquired. You hadn’t spent much time around Thor or Loki personally – you’d just read their files and heard stories from the other Avengers.  
“Yes,” Tony nodded. “If he so much as scratches the glass, the cell drops through the Tower and crashes underground.”  
“Won’t that damage the Tower?” you wondered. Tony would never risk damage to his favorite building.  
“I’ve built the cell sort of like an elevator,” Tony explained. “If it drops, it has a hollow tunnel all the way down to travel through.”  
You nodded. He certainly thought this through. You looked around at the team. “Can I meet him? Get an idea of how dangerous he is?”  
“I will take you,” Thor offered. You stood and looked at him expectantly. He led you to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you to Loki’s cell.

You weren’t sure what to expect once you entered the cell room. The tall, thin, black-haired man sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the cell. A book with an unknown title sat in his hands, and he flipped the page as you stepped closer.  
“Brother,” Thor greeted. “This is Lady (f/n).”  
Loki looked up at and stalled. He hated Midgardians, all of them, yet you intrigued him. “Greetings, (f/n).”  
“So you’re Loki,” you noted, looking at him. You took in his appearance. He was rather attractive and very well-dressed for a prisoner. His garb seemed to be Asgardian, or at least medieval. He wore a long-sleeved emerald green tunic and black leather pants, along with black leather boots. It suited him well.  
“Give us a moment, Thor,” you requested.  
The blond looked at you questioningly.  
“I’ll be fine,” you assured him.  
Thor nodded and left, but you were sure he wouldn’t go far.  
You grasped a fold-up chair and pulled it up to the cell, taking a seat. “So I hear you tried your hand at world domination.”  
He snorted. “That was the plan.”  
“Didn’t get very far, did you?”  
He scowled. “If it weren’t for your moronic band of ‘heroes,’ I would have.”  
“They’re not my band of heroes,” you corrected. “They’re Fury’s. I’m just one of them.”  
“You’re one of them?” he asked incredulously. “You do not seem like the kind.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“You seem… tougher than them. If I weren’t imprisoned, we could work wonders together.”  
You ignored the shiver that ran down your spine at the thought. “Do you still have plans for world domination?”  
He thought for a moment. You were different than the rest of this idiotic team. There was something about you that made him want to tell you everything. He let out a soft sigh. “No, I do not. Actually, I want to join your side. I still desire a throne, as it is my birthright, but my desire to conquer pathetic Midgardians as their King has subsided.”  
“So you want to be a good guy?” you clarified.  
“I do not approve of that title, but yes.”  
“Have you told anyone else about this?”  
“No,” he glared, “and if you tell your friends I will-”  
“Calm down,” you cut him off, holding your hands up in surrender. “I won’t tell. But maybe they should know. They’d stop treating you like a villain if they knew.”  
“And then what? We’d become the best of friends?”  
You rolled your eyes at his dramatic response. “Fine, I won’t tell them.”  
And so began your friendship with the God of Mischief.

Months passed, and you visited Loki in cell at least once a day. You were the only one he trusted, and in turn, the only one that trusted him. He would read his Asgardian books to you, and you’d tell him stories of all the enemies you defeated on your missions. He enjoyed hearing tales of your strength and badassery.  
The others always sent you questioning, cautious glances when you informed them that you were going to visit Loki. You always returned completely unharmed, and often times happier than when you left, so they never stopped you.  
“Why do you hang out with him so much?” Natasha inquired one day after you’d returned from your visit. She was seated at the kitchen table, munching on a sandwich. You plucked an apple from the fruit bowl and sat on the table near her chair with a shrug.  
“He’s intriguing.”  
“Intriguing?” she clarified. “How so?”  
“He doesn’t seem as dangerous as you all swear he is,” you answered.  
“That doesn’t make him less dangerous,” she countered cautiously.  
“I know,” you lied, keeping your promise to the god. “But he hasn’t threatened me or tried to hurt me, so I’m going to keep visiting him.”  
With that, you hopped off the table and headed to your room.  
You were seated on your bed, reading a book that Loki lent you, when a knock came upon your door.  
“Who is it?” you called, not looking up.  
“Steve, Tony, and Thor,” the Captain’s voice called.  
You set your book aside and answered, “Come in.”  
The door opened and the three men entered. Steve and Thor stood by the door while Tony sat at the foot of your bed.  
“We had an idea to discuss with you,” Steve began.  
“What idea?” you inquired.  
“My brother’s mood has been lightened as of late,” Thor stated.  
“He seemed to have turned himself around,” Steve added.  
“So we were thinking that we’d let Reindeer Games out of his cage once in a while,” Tony finished.  
“And what does that have to do with me?” you questioned.  
“We believe that you are the cause of my brother’s lightened mood,” Thor smiled brightly.  
“So we figured that you could keep an eye on him when we let him out,” Tony said.  
“You want me to be his chaperone?” you clarified, biting back your excitement. The Avengers were starting to see his good side without either of you having to tell them outright. You got what you wanted and still kept your promise.  
“If you wouldn’t mind,” Steve added. “You seem to be a good influence on him.”  
You pretended to consider it for a moment before nodding. “Sure, I’ll do it.”  
Tony’s brow rose at your willingness while Thor and Captain simply smiled.  
“Let us go tell my brother the good news!” Thor exclaimed. He rushed out the door with Steve on his tail. Tony eyed you as the both of you left.

“What are you doing here, Thor?” Loki inquired, reading his book.  
“Brother!” the blond cried happily. “We have come to let you out!”  
“Temporarily,” Tony clarified.  
Loki raised a brow, awaiting an explanation.  
“They decided that you haven’t been hostile or mean so you deserve a little yard time,” you summarized.  
Loki nodded, standing as Tony entered the code to open the cell. The god stepped out and you held your breath in awe. He was even more handsome up close, and you never realized quite how tall he was.  
“(f/n) is going to stay with you to keep you in line,” the billionaire warned.  
“I require a babysitter?” Loki raised a brow.  
You shrugged. “Just in case.”

You and Loki spent the day hanging out in your room. Tony had agreed to let Loki out of his cell, but not out of the Tower. Since the god wasn’t particularly fond of the rest of the team, you opted for staying in your room.  
You were lying on your bed while he sat beside you, reading to you. You closed your eyes in relaxation. You hadn’t had someone read to you since you were a child – you’d forgotten how soothing it could be.  
You were almost asleep when Loki looked over at you. Assuming you to be fully asleep, he smiled and closed his book before leaning over and kissing your forehead. You were too tired to object to anything, and his lips felt comforting against your skin.  
You felt the bed shift as he moved to lie beside you. He lied on his side with one arm tucked beneath his head, the other gently tracing your features. His knuckles ran from your temple down your jawline and back up the other side. From there they travelled down your nose, and his thumb unfolded to ghost gracefully across your lips. You parted your lips just a fraction to let out a contented sigh. Thinking he woke you, he retracted his hand, fearing rejection.  
Half-asleep, you rolled onto your side, facing him. You curled slightly, folding your arms in front of your chest and ducking your head. He ran his fingers through your hair, hesitantly leaning forward to kiss your forehead again. “I know you’re asleep,” he whispered, “but I cannot keep it from you any longer. You have changed me, Lady (f/n). I did not believe that a Midgardian could be so important to me. I never thought it even conceivable. But here you are, holding onto my heart. I may not have yours, but you will always have mine. You listen to my stories and see the good in me; the good that even I was uncertain still existed. You keep my secrets and tell me your own. I have never felt so strongly about anyone in all my life.” He paused, his hand stilled on the back of your head, holding you gently. “I have fallen in love with you, (f/n).”  
He let out another sigh, mentally scolding himself for not being able to make this confession while you were conscious and paying attention. Little did he know that you’d heard every word. You slowly opened your eyes and feigned a yawn, pretending to have just woken up. You looked up at him, smiling at the close proximity. You bit your lip before scooting just a little closer and stretching your neck up. You captured his lips with your own, breaking apart after a moment. You nuzzled your nose into his neck, enjoying his shocked reaction.  
“You have my heart, too,” you whispered.  
He took a moment to process your response before using the hand on the back of your head to tilt your head up. He met your sparkling eyes for a second before leaning forward and smashing his lips to yours. You responded instantly, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hand moved from your back to your lower back. He pulled you closer, sighing against your lips as you smiled.  
“I love you, (f/n),” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” you replied, pulling him in for another kiss.


	8. I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think yourself a monster. You visit Loki in his cell

**I Understand**  
Request for Aurora Shannon

Your big brother was all you had. Neither of you knew your parents very well, having spent most of your childhoods at boarding school. So the two of you bonded, make sure you were always there for each other.  
That didn’t mean that you were the best of friends, especially after you got kidnapped. You were taken by an unknown force and experimented on, resulting in your development of telekinesis and telepathy. Tony, your big brother, thought it was really cool, especially since you could now help him with his projects, but he didn’t understand you. He didn’t understand that you couldn’t turn your telepathy off. It wasn’t a natural gift, so you hadn’t learned to control it. You weren’t even sure that you could. So you had the voices of everyone you met running through your head all day, like a TV on which you couldn’t even lower the volume.  
You enjoyed your telekinesis. You often used it to play with Tony, floating his toys away either as a game or to make him do your bidding. He enjoyed it as well, always asking for your help with his more complicated assignments.

When your brother was recruited for the Avengers, you wanted to help. SHIELD had done background checks on Tony and therefore knew about you and your powers, but they weren’t sure if you could be trusted. You refused to stay behind and let your brother get hurt, so they let you stay on the Helicarrier with the agents, where they could keep an eye on you.  
When the Battle of New York began, you weren’t allowed to participate. You watched all of SHIELD’s monitors, keeping up with what was happening outside. You worried for your brother and the team, but you couldn’t help the fascination that bubbled up inside you whenever Loki confronted them. There was something about him that captured your attention and made you want to talk to him.  
SHIELD captured Loki, locking him back in his glass cell. They wanted to interrogate him, even after the Avengers won the battle. You often tried to sneak into the cell room to talk to him, because your brother refused to grant you his permission, but you always got caught before you could finish the journey. When Tony found you, he’d carry you back to your room, while if any of the others were the ones to catch you, they either carried you themselves (such as Steve or Thor) or informed Tony to come retrieve you (such as Natasha or Bruce).

You sat in your room with a sigh, wanting to go out and visit the fugitive.  
“JARVIS?” you called out.  
“Yes, Miss Stark?” the AI replied.  
“If I leave to try and visit Loki, can you promise not to tell anyone where I went?” you requested.  
“I promise, Miss Stark.”  
You loved that about JARVIS. Tony had designed it to be completely manipulable, always accepting the orders it was given, no matter the request. You couldn’t ask any of the team to keep a promise like that – they’d all go running to Tony, claiming that they were trying to keep you safe by keeping you away from Loki.  
You took a breath as you opened your door, closing your eyes and listening to the hallways. You couldn’t hear anyone’s private thoughts, leading you to believe that no one was within range.  
You slunk into the shadows, creeping along the wall as you walked down the corridor. You knew where the cell room was, and you stopped every so often to listen for a thought or physical sound. You moved slowly, careful not to make too much noise or attract any attention to yourself. You made sure not to make an obvious presence while passing Tony’s many security cameras.  
You finally stood at the door of the cell room, closer than you’d ever gotten. You’d been appointed a staff card which gave you access to most of the Tower’s secret rooms. Fury had been entirely against the idea, still uncertain of your intentions, but he’d given in after a long and tedious speech from Tony about how you were his sister and not an evil mutant alien.  
You slid your car along the slot in the handle and watched as the light turned green. You turned the handle and opened the door, sliding inside before closing it behind you. You heard the lock automatically click into place as you turned around to face the large glass cell.  
“Ahh,” a smooth voice greeted, “Lady Stark.”  
“Loki,” you greeted slowly. You’d never so much as spoken to him from across the room, much less just outside of his cell.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he inquired with a smirk.  
“I wanted to see you,” you replied simply, silently listening for his underlying thoughts, in case they were dangerous.  
“And why would you want to do that?” he questioned. “The rest of your friends seem very keen on ignoring my presence, unless of course they’re coming to check on my security.”  
“They’re also very keen on keeping me from visiting,” you noted, dragging a chair up to the cell and taking a seat.  
“Then why did you come?”  
“I wanted to see you,” you repeated. “You’re interesting. I thought we could talk.”  
How sweet, his inner thoughts stated. _The pretty Midgardian wanted to- NO. Stop it._ Out loud, he replied, “Why would I talk to a lowly Midgardian?”  
“Because I’m the only one that isn’t treating you like a monster,” you whispered, smiling on the inside that he thought you were pretty.  
_I am a monster…_ “And why aren’t you?”  
You’d been briefed on his history, understanding why he’d done everything he’d done. You didn’t know every detail, but you knew of his true parentage and adoption, and his right to a throne constantly being denied. “Because I understand.”  
He hesitated, staring at you. _Could she possibly-_ “What do you mean, you understand?”  
“I have powers,” you explained. “I wasn’t born with them but I still haven’t been trained on how to control them. I was kidnapped and experimented on, and regardless of how cool people think it is, they don’t understand. I may not turn blue or have ice cold skin,” you caught the hatred that flashed in his eyes, “but I’m still different, and that can be really lonely.”  
“What powers?” he questioned softly.  
“Telekinesis,” you replied, choosing to keep the telepathy to yourself in case he accused you of reading his thoughts – which you were, but you didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.  
“Interesting,” he grinned. “So you could let me out of here if you wanted to.”  
“I could,” you replied slowly.  
_No… Don’t use her… she’s different…_ He decided not to press the idea of getting out, instead taking a seat on the floor of the cell, close to you.  
“Can I see?” you inquired softly.  
“See what?”  
“Your… other form?”  
He looked up at you suspiciously, finding nothing in your eyes but curiosity and admiration. He sighed before nodding and standing. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, his hands resting limply at his sides. He took a breath and his skin changed, the ivory morphing into soft cobalt. He opened his eyes and looked at you, flashing his blood red eyes. You looked up in awe, fascinated by his natural form.  
“Do you see?” he whispered. “I am a monster.”  
“No,” you replied, shaking your head. You stood, pressing as close to the glass as you could get. You lifted your hand and pressed it to the frame, trying to feel his skin through the glass.  
He watched you silently, lifting his own hand to match yours. All that separated you was the thin wall of the cell.  
“You understand,” he whispered, his forehead leaning against the glass.  
“So do you,” you whispered back, looking up into his garnet orbs. You hesitated before igniting your telekinesis to open the cell enough to let you inside. You jumped slightly at the feel of just how cold his Jötun skin was. It felt like holding hands with an ice cube, but you didn’t pull away. You were mesmerized by his eyes, and all of the emotion held within them. You saw the anger and hatred towards his adoptive father and lack of a throne, as well as the sadness and rejection caused by always being in Thor’s shadow. You saw the loneliness and confusion from being pushed away, and the uncertain curiosity that came from your close proximity.  
You brought your other hand up to cup his cheek, your thumb slowly running over the runes on his face. His eyes closed as he leaned into your touch, a soft sigh leaving his slightly parted lips. You ran your fingers down the side of his face, feeling the icy flesh and the carefully crafted runes.  
His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close as you could get. You gasped slightly as you felt the cold press against more of your body. You untangled your hand from his and reached up to grasp his face with both hands. His now free hand rested on your hip, his thumb sliding under your shirt and rubbing small circles. You jumped slightly, pressing closer to him at the contact.  
He leaned in closer, causing you to close your eyes and do the same. He pressed his lips to yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His icy lips sent an electric thrill to your entire body as you stood on your tip-toes, trying to press even closer. His arms tightened around your waist possessively, as if trying to claim you.  
You broke away for a much-needed breath, looking back into his now emerald eyes. He’d slowly faded back into his Asgardian form, still looking at you with the wonder and admiration that he had when you didn’t run from his Jötun form.  
“I want you to be mine,” he whispered, still holding onto you. “I know you are a Midgardian, and I am a monster, but you have treated me with more kindness than I have received in my entire existence. Please, I want you to be mine.”  
Your eyes widened as your lips moved into a soft smile. “Absolutely.”  
He returned your soft smile before pressing his lips to yours again.

“Sir?”  
“What is it, JARVIS?”  
“You might want to check the security tapes for the cell room, sir.”  
A small pause as the Tower’s namesake checked the tapes.  
“…What the hell is Loki doing with my sister?!”


	9. That Girl Is a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to change yourself. Loki likes you as you are.

**That Girl Is a Monster**  
Request for fantasygirl2016

You shouldn’t be here.  
You really shouldn’t be here.  
You know you shouldn’t be here.  
But that didn’t stop you, did it?  
You silently crept closer to the magical journal sitting atop the bedside table, pushing all rational, moral thoughts from your mind. This wasn’t your room, nor was that your journal. You really didn’t have any business doing what you were doing.  
But you were doing it.  
You knew the spells and incantations that lied within the pages of that leather bound journal. They could help you; give you exactly what you desired. You hated what you were. You wanted to be like them. You wanted to be accepted as one of them. You didn’t really have anyone else.  
You grasped the journal in your hand, gasping in surprise that you’d made it this far. You opened the book and thumbed through the pages, eyes widening at the things you could do with just a few simple rituals. You continued thumbing until you found the spell you were looking for. It was a relatively simple shape-shifting spell, designed to change one’s race. It could help rid you of your self-loathing.  
All you had to do was say a few simple other language sentences, and you’d be cured. You took a breath and began reciting the incantation, ready to change your skin.  
You really should have anticipated the prince returning to his chambers after the celebration. You really should have copied the spell into your own notes and waited to perform it until you were in your own room.  
“What are you doing?!” an angry voice yelled, startling you. You were interrupted halfway through the spell, and you may have said a few words wrong. A flash of red and white blinded your vision as you fell backwards. The journal flew from your grasp and through the air, landing in the prince’s own hands as you fell back on your rear. You gasped as you hit the floor.  
“What are you doing?!” he repeated angrily. “These are my chambers. You do not belong in here.”  
“I-I apologize, my prince,” you stuttered, using the bedside table to pull yourself up. You brushed off your gown, breathing out another gasp. Your once tan skin was now a reddish orange, glowing softly with a yellow light. The light faded as you looked up at the prince. “Look what you did!”  
His eyes widened as he realized what spell you’d been trying to perform. “I will only ask once more. What. Are. You. Doing?!”  
“I was trying to turn into an Asgardian.”  
“You are already an Asgardian, you imbecile.”  
“No,” you argued with a sigh. “I’m not. I’m just like you; I’m a Jötun. Or, I was, until you interrupted me.”  
“How did you get here?” Loki inquired. “Does the Allfather know of this?”  
“Of course he knows,” you growled. “He took me from Jötunheim, just like you. Right around the same time, actually. Only he was too busy training you and Thor to care what happened to me. He brought me to Asgard with no family and no belongings and left me to stay with whoever had enough time to look after me. I was raised by the maids. They took turns looking after me, no one having any full custody or official say over my wellbeing.”  
You sighed, sitting on the prince’s bed, ignoring the raised brow he sent you in response to the action. “I’ve never fit in here. I don’t belong. But I can’t just run away to Jötunheim. I don’t know my birth family, so turning into my natural form wouldn’t make much difference to them. I thought that if I could fully become an Asgardian, they might accept me. All of the maids know my heritage, as well as the entire royal family… except you, I guess.”  
He sat beside you in surprise, thinking over everything you’d said.  
You looked down at your orange-red hands. “What happened? I only said half of the incantation. Shouldn’t that have just ceased the success? Why would it turn me into something else?”  
He looked you over, eyes widening. “You’ve become a Fire Giant.”  
“I what?!” you cried.  
“A Fire Giant,” he repeated. “Fire and Frost Giants are closely related, though they despise one another. Frost Giants are closer to being Fire Giants than they are Asgardians, so the spell must have transformed you into the closest variation.”  
You sunk to your knees burying your head in your hands as surprisingly hot tears flowed down your cheeks. “This isn’t what I wanted!” you shrieked. “I just want to fit in; to belong! You’re a Jötun but they still love you because you’re part of the royal family. I’m just a maid! I make no difference in this kingdom whatsoever!”  
He watched you in astonishment, uncertain of how to respond. He slowly knelt down beside you, twiddling his thumbs as he thought of what to say. “It is a simple spell,” he stated slowly. “You can say the incantation again, and it should reverse the magic it created. It may take a few tries to turn you into an Asgardian, but it should at least return you to your Asgardian appearance.”  
You nodded and sniffled, wiping your eyes. You stood and watched as he opened the journal, flipping to the page with the spell you had recited. After reciting the entire paragraph, you closed your eyes, expecting another flash.  
You opened them when nothing happened. Looking down at yourself, you were disappointed to see that your skin was still a fiery color, softly glowing yellow. You sighed in exasperation, looking to the prince for help. He tapped his finger against his chin in thought.  
“Perhaps I can say the incantation for you,” he mused. You nodded to show that you were willing to try. He closed his eyes and recited the spell. You closed your eyes as well, waiting for the light to envelope you and change you into something else.  
Again, nothing happened.  
“I suppose I’m stuck like this,” you mused sadly. “I’m a monster. Much worse off than I was before. At least as a Jötun I was a tolerable creature, capable of peace treaties with other realms. Now I’m completely despicable. I’m my own kind’s worst enemy.”  
You sunk to the floor once more, your heart heavy and your knees weak. Your entire body was aflame as your negative emotions came to the surface. Sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal, hopelessness. They all bubbled up, fanning out across your skin in flaming embers.  
A blue hand enveloped yours, extinguishing the flames with its textured ice. You looked up at the owner of the icy blue hand, your (e/c) orbs meeting his garnets. His spare hand came up to caress your cheek, a soft puff of steam blowing off your face as his ice cooled your flame.  
“You can be my monster,” he said softly, his eyes holding yours. “We can be monsters together.”  
He pulled you closer by the hand on your cheek and smashed your lips together. Fire and ice had never fit together so perfectly.


	10. Yes, My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cinderella story

**Yes, My Prince**  
Request for fantasygirl2016

 

One would think that being the daughter of the Queen of Vanaheim would be the ideal life. Being a princess of one of the Nine Realms sounded like a dream to the lower class citizens.  
Well, it wasn’t a dream. At least, not for you. You weren’t biologically a princess, and though you’d been adopted by the royal family, they certainly didn’t treat you like family.  
Your parents had been servants, brave ones at that, and they’d lost their lives in the last battle between Vanaheim and Jötunheim. The Queen had only adopted you for the publicity it brought. Human or Goddess, the public loved you when you committed acts of charity.  
They treated you even worse than they treated their servants. You were in charge of completing chores for the entire royal family, which included the Queen, her two daughters, and, as much as they hated to admit it, you. You polished the palace floors and walls, washed the family’s laundry, cooked and served them meals, and any other task that they deemed too tedious for high class goddesses to perform.

You were scrubbing the Queen’s floor one morning when your stepsisters ran in, squealing like sows. The Queen sat on her bed, admiring her questionable beauty in her hand mirror.  
“What is it, my darlings?” she inquired without looking away from her reflection.  
“We’ve been invited to the Asgard Ball!” they cried in unison, their pitches rising with every syllable. You winced as the sound pierced your ears, but didn’t make a sound as you continued your chores.  
“Oh?” she questioned, finally looking up from her mirror.  
“Yes!” the older sister, Tamina, cried.  
“King Odin and Queen Frigga are trying to find a maiden for Prince Thor!” Lavina, the younger sister, added.  
That caught the Queen’s attention. “Well then! We must prepare you two to meet the Prince! How long until the Ball?”  
“It is tomorrow night, Mother!” Tamina sighed dreamily.  
Breya, the Queen, stood abruptly. “We must get you dressed!” she turned to you, only a glimmer of disgust in her eyes. You figured it was overpowered by her excitement. “You!”  
You looked up at her. “Yes, m’lady?”  
“You will assist my darlings in preparing for the Ball. You will help them with their hair and makeup, and ensure that their gowns are perfect,” Breya instructed.  
“Yes, m’lady,” you nodded obediently. You grumbled on the inside – all the makeup and glitter in the world couldn’t make your stepsisters prince-worthy. But you had a job to do, and disobeying only led to a lashing.  
“Leave us. Go polish the kitchen,” she instructed, waving her hand dismissively. You nodded again, grabbing your scrub brush and bucket of soapy water on your way out.

After finishing your regular list of chores (which was longer than you were tall), you were instructed to take your stepsisters’ measurements and dress requirements so that you could sew perfectly custom dresses for the both of them. It was exhausting, especially matching the measurements to your sisters’ tastes, but you eventually finished your work. You took the gowns back to their royal bedroom and helped each of them try theirs on, biting back sighs of envy and disappointment as they squealed in delight.  
“Very good, (y/n),” the Queen stated simply.  
“Thank you, my Queen,” you replied with a bow of your head. You’d learned early on that the only acceptable titles with which to address your mother were “my Queen,” “m’lady,” and “your majesty.” Stepmother or not, she refused to accept that she was even marriage-related to you.  
She turned to you, looking you up and down. “Have your chores been completed?”  
“Yes, m’lady.”  
“Polished all of the floors?”  
“Yes, m’lady.”  
“Washed all of the laundry?”  
“Yes, m’lady.”  
“Scrubbed all of the dishes?”  
“Yes, m’lady.”  
“If you can prepare a dress for yourself before we are ready to leave, you may attend the Ball.”  
Your eyes lit up. “Thank you, m’lady!”  
She nodded dismissively and you ran to the cellar that was your bedroom. You pulled out some (f/c) fabric that you’d been saving for a special occasion. Of course, you’d never thought that said special occasion would actually arrive – it had become more of a symbol of hope than anything else.  
Well, faith must count for something, since your chance was finally here. You gathered all of the fabric you wanted and took your own measurements, cutting the fabric and sewing the pieces together. You barely held back a squeal as the dress was soon finished. You quickly stripped from your filthy rags – the Queen thought you weren’t of high enough class for real clothing – and slipped the dress over your head. A full-length mirror sat in the corner of the cellar, giving you a full view of your new dress. You twirled around, eyes fixed on your reflection. The smile that had claimed your lips continued to grow as you took in how well the dress accentuated your figure. Well, you were a little on the thin side, only ever eating scraps of leftovers, but you weren’t bad looking.  
You slipped on some black low-heeled shoes that you’d found in a box in the cellar and made your way upstairs. “M’lady, I’m ready!”  
“Well,” Breya replied, taking in your appearance. “That is quite a dress.”  
Tamina snickered. “Yeah, quite a dress for a peasant!”  
Lavina laughed. “And where did you get those shoes? In the garbage?”  
You tried not to let their comments get to you, regardless of how proud you were of your dress. You’d spent your entire life deflecting their insults, blindly following the rules and only crying when you were alone.  
“I suppose we are all ready to go…” the Queen stated, trailing off as though she had a plan.  
“Wait, Mother!” Tamina cried, pulling on the silk ribbon that you’d tied around your waist. It ripped easily, falling to the floor in shreds.  
Lavina giggled and joined in, pulling on the laces that you’d looped across your back. Some of the back fabric ripped as well as the strings fell to the floor.  
“No!” you cried in protest. “Stop!”  
“Girls, girls,” the Queen said calmly, holding her hand up in a “stop” gesture. The stepsisters ceased their destruction of your dress, leaving you with a few scraps of shredded fabric that looked like a more colorful version of the rags you wore before.  
“Well,” the Queen shrugged, “your dress is destroyed. I’m afraid you cannot go to the Ball.”  
“If you just give me a minute,” you pleaded. “I could make another dress!”  
“Well-”  
“But Mother!” Tamina cried, cutting the Queen off. “We’re going to be late!”  
“We can’t have that,”Breya shrugged. “You cannot go to the Ball, (y/n). We will see you in the morning.” As she turned with her daughters to leave, she looked over her shoulder at you, eyeballing the scraps of your dress. “Clean this up.”  
With that, they left, leaving you heartbroken on the stairs in the remains of your once beautiful dress.

Upon returning to the cellar, you collapsed on the old mattress that was your bed and lied on your stomach. Your arms folded beneath your face, cushioning your tear-filled eyes. You sobbed into your arms, your entire body shaking with disappointment. You’d never seen so much as a scrap of affection from your adopted family, and Queen Breya allowing you to go to the Ball, if only for a moment, was the closest thing to affection she could muster. You’d been so excited, having never been out of the palace and wanting so badly to have a life of your own.  
You were so wrapped up in your sorrows that you completely missed the flash of green light in the corner of the room, revealing a tall and lean figure.  
“Why are you crying?” a soft, male voice asked.  
You gasped in surprise, sitting up immediately. You scooted as far back as your bed would allow, trying to keep a distance between yourself and the stranger. “Who are you?”  
“Prince Loki,” he replied simply.  
You gasped again. “Of Asgard? Odin’s son??”  
He nodded. You scrambled to get off your bed and courtesy respectfully. He chuckled. “You are royalty yourself, are you not? You were adopted by the royal family. You need not bow to me.”  
“I was adopted, yes,” you agreed. “But the royal family does not treat me as royalty. I am a slave.”  
A frown crossed his lips and an unidentifiable emotion flashed in his eyes. “I was adopted as well. That is no reason to treat you as a slave.”  
“Thank you, Prince, but I cannot argue with the Queen,” you replied softly, bowing your head shamefully. You watched as his feet stepped closer to you until he was just in front of you. His cool hand grasped your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes.  
“We are equals, darling. You need not bow to me,” he repeated softly, his breath ghosting over your lips. You stared up at him, unsure of how to respond.  
“Now,” he began, stepping back slightly. “We must prepare you for the Asgard Ball.”  
“I cannot go,” you argued. “My stepsisters destroyed my dress, and the Queen has ordered for me to stay.”  
“You are part of the royal family,” Loki countered. “King Odin would be most displeased to find that Queen Breya kept one of her daughters from the Ball. He wishes for every maiden, especially princesses, to attend.”  
“Are you certain that I would not get in trouble?” you whispered, worried for the penalties you could face if you disobeyed your stepmother.  
“I will fight for your right to attend,” he whispered back. “Now, envision your perfect ball gown, and I will create it for you.”  
You nodded slowly, surprised that the Prince was being so sweet to you. You imaged in your dress from before – a (f/c) number that reached the floor and hugged your figure, with a sweetheart neckline and off-shoulder sleeves. You imagined the skirt and sleeves to be just a bit puffier, like that of a traditional princess gown, with a large bow tied around your waist. A green light flashed around you, coating you in silver sparkles. You looked down as your ragged clothes changed into your dream dress, complete with crystal slippers. You twisted your foot to look down at the heeled shoe, looking back up at Loki with a furrowed brow.  
“They appear fragile,” he chuckled, “but they are safe and comfortable. They give you a more delicate appearance. You look like a true princess.”  
You reached up to your hair as you caught your reflection in the full-length mirror. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pinned up in an elegant bun with braids weaved around your head and a few curly strands framing your face. A simple crystal tiara sat atop your head, adorned with small emeralds that made your eyes pop. A gasp escaped your lips as you stepped closer to the mirror. You really did look like a princess.  
“I cannot thank you enough,” you whispered, still looking in the mirror. The Prince moved to stand behind you, a satisfied smile on his lips.  
“Attend the Ball with me,” he requested. “That will be thanks enough.”  
You turned to look at him. “Is that why you’re being so kind to me? So I will go to the Ball with you?”  
“Is that a problem?”  
“I… I’m honored,” you breathed slowly. “No one has ever been kind to me, not since my parents passed away.”  
He smiled and held out his hand as sparkles enveloped his body, morphing his tunic and pants into a handsome black tux with an emerald green bowtie. You gently set your hand in his. He pulled you close to him, a bright green light flashing around you, transporting the both of you to the outside of the Grand Ballroom in Asgard’s palace.  
He led you inside, most of the guests ignoring you as every other maiden in the room was fawning over the crowned prince Thor. A few of the older guests, parents and such, began whispering about the strange girl on Prince Loki’s arm. They’d never seen him show an interest in anyone, always locked away in his chambers with his books and magic. It was quite a sight to see him offering a pretty maiden to dance.  
“Care for a dance?” he offered softly, turning to stand in front of you. You nodded with a small smile, his left hand grasping your right as his right hand set on your hip. Your let hand rested cautiously on his shoulder as he pulled you closer, swaying softly to the music. Thor himself had stopped to stare at the younger prince, eyes widening. Even he had never seen Loki show an interest in other people.  
“People are staring,” you whispered shyly.  
“Let them watch,” he smiled. “They are simply jealous that they do not look as beautiful as you.”  
A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked up at him, never ceasing your steps. Queen Breya glared at you, infuriated that you attended after she told you not to.  
King Odin began making announcements as Thor had chosen a maiden to be his queen. The rest of the girls in the ballroom let out moans and whines of disappointment, while the family of the chosen princess cheered and applauded.  
You and Loki were lost in your own world, his emerald eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs. The hand that held yours had moved to your waist, moving yours to his shoulder, allowing him to pull you closer. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned in, capturing your lips with his. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist as gasps sounded throughout the ballroom. Even the royal family had stopped their announcements to stare in wonder at the maiden who had captured the younger prince’s heart.  
He pulled back just enough for his nose to still brush against yours. His satisfied smile matched yours as he looked into your eyes. “Be my Princess?”  
“Yes, my Prince.”  
His lips pressed against yours again as the families cheered, glad that Loki had finally found a maiden, and you had a new home.


	11. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki convinces you to join SHIELD

**Stay With Me**  
Request for Shadow-Demon

It was a simple recon mission. Get in, get the weaponry, and get out. Your powers of slipping through glass walls without having to open the door made you the perfect henchman for this job. Most of SHIELD’s bases were constructed of glass and metal, and while the metal proved to be more than a little problem, the glass didn’t. It meant a little more running around, slinking through the shadows so you didn’t get caught, and hunting for glass entrances, but it wasn’t overly difficult.  
Except for the part where your boss didn’t anticipate how many guards would be blocking this particular room, leaving you to think that it would be easy pickings.  
It wasn’t.

You crept along the wall, keeping an eye out for agents that might be watching the rooms. You turned your head, finding no one. Closing your eyes and taking a breath, you ignited your powers and slid through the glass wall that separated the weapons room from the rest of the hallway.  
Four guards stood positioned around the room, and all four sets of eyes turned to you as soon as you broke the barrier.  
“Who are you?” one called.  
“How did you get here?” another asked.  
“What do you want?” a third inquired.  
“Get her!” the fourth cried, ignoring the inquiries of his companions. They all nodded and rushed after you, guns raised and ready to fire. You panicked and ran, eyes fixed on Loki’s scepter, which was encased in glass in the center of the room. Hydra very much wanted the demigod’s center of power, especially if SHIELD was holding onto it. They only kept leftover weapons that might be a threat if fallen into the wrong hands, which meant that the glow stick of destiny had some juice left in it.  
Just as your hand slid through the glass and your fingers brushed against the blade of the scepter, you were tackled to the ground. One of the guards tackled you from behind, and you hit the floor with a loud ‘thud’. Blackness clouded your vision as your consciousness slipped away.

And that was how you ended up in a chair with your wrists bound behind your back.  
“How did you get into the weapons vault?” a deep voice questioned you. You looked up through blurry eyes to find a tall, dark-skinned man with a short beard and an eye patch. Nick Fury. The Director of SHIELD. You’d been warned about him.  
“I just can,” you replied vaguely.  
“How?” he pressed. “I had several men guarding the room, and the door only opens through DNA recognition.”  
“I didn’t use the door.”  
He waited for you to explain. You let out a sigh – you’d already been caught, and it’s not like they’d just let you go. Why not?  
“I have the power to fade through glass,” you stated. “I can slip through glass walls like they’re not even there.”  
“So you just walked right in through the wall?” Fury summarized.  
You nodded. “Didn’t anticipate all the guards, though.”  
“Sir,” a feminine voice called as booted steps clicked along the floor. “We found her file. She’s worked for Hydra for seventy years – she was created by Red Skull and frozen in ice around the same time as Mr. Rogers.”  
“So Hydra sent you to steal the scepter,” Fury stated. You rolled your eyes. Wasn’t that much obvious by now?  
“Lock her in Loki’s cell,” the director ordered. Maria nodded and gestured for the nearby guards to come and take you away.  
You were all but dragged to the holding cell that had been used to house Loki during his invasion. The circular glass cell had been replaced with steel bars – glass broke too easily.  
They roughly threw you inside, pushing the door closed and keying in the lock. “Sir,” one of them said into their earpiece. “Should we guard her?”  
“Yes,” Fury replied. “She’s trouble. Keep an eye on her.”  
You rolled your eyes again. Apparently you needed a babysitter.

“What are we going to do?” Maria inquired as she and Fury walked back to his office. “It’s dangerous to wait around for Hydra to come get her.”  
“We could use her,” Fury mused. “If we can convert her to our side, she’d be a useful ally.”  
“I don’t think she would switch sides very lightly,” Maria countered with a furrowed brow. “She seems pretty loyal to Hydra. She wouldn’t have continued with her mission if she wasn’t.”  
“She informed us of her powers with no resistance,” Fury pointed out.  
“So she’s proud of her talent,” Maria shrugged.  
“She didn’t put up an ounce of a fight when she was caught. She saw the guards in the vault, then they attacked her, tied her to a chair, and locked her in Loki’s old cell. She didn’t so much as try to insult us.”  
Maria was quiet for a moment, considering your intentions. “I suppose we could talk to her. But who would she listen to?”  
“We could send Loki,” Fury suggested.  
“Loki? Why?”  
“He was in a similar situation. He attacked us, got locked up, and now he’s on his way to being on our side.”  
“I suppose…”  
“Send Loki in to talk to her.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

You sat on the floor of your cell, groaning in boredom. The guards paid you no mind unless they thought you were trying to get out. You leaned against the bars and closed your eyes, letting a tired sigh escape your lips.  
“Leave us,” a smooth voice demanded. Feet shuffled across the floor, signaling that the guards had left you with your apparent visitor. “So you work for Hydra?”  
“What’s it to you?” you replied, opening your eyes to see your visitor. A brow raised in curiosity – why would Loki be coming to see you?  
He chuckled. “Feisty, aren’t you? I just want to talk.”  
“About?”  
“You.”  
“What about me?”  
He took a seat in a chair that sat outside your cell. “I was in the very same situation as you are now.”  
“I’m aware,” you replied. “It was your weapon of power that I was sent to steal.”  
“So I’ve heard. Your boss didn’t tell you about SHIELD’s security?”  
“No,” you grumbled. “He didn’t expect the weapons vault to have guards, apparently.”  
“Not very bright, is he?”  
You paused. “No.”  
“They want you to join them,” he stated.  
“Who?”  
“SHIELD.”  
“Why?”  
“They think you’re powerful. Your glass powers could be of use to them.”  
You growled. “I’m not a weapon for their disposal. I’m an agent; a person.”  
“I understand,” he replied softly. He hesitated before speaking again. “I… I think that you should join.”  
“SHIELD?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Hydra does not respect you, nor care for you. You are a weapon for their disposal. You have been here for hours yet no one has come searching for you. Is that the life you desire?”  
You paused. “No.”  
“I hated SHIELD,” he explained, “and I hated Thor, but the life of a criminal is not an easy life to live. They do not trust me, nor do I trust them, but at least they are no longer trying to kill me.”  
“Hydra is my family,” you whispered.  
“In what way?”  
“Red Skull created me,” you explained with a sigh. “He created me… to be a weapon…” You looked down at your lap, defeated. “I suppose I am just a weapon for their disposal.”  
“You do not have to be,” Loki countered. “You can stay here, be treated like a person.”  
You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes meeting green. He stared back at you, silently hoping that you’d stay. You were different than those he’d encountered thus far – perhaps because you were no ordinary mortal. You intrigued him.  
“Alright,” you whispered with a nod. “I’ll stay.”  
The faintest of smiles crossed his lips. “I shall inform the Director.”  
As he left and the guards returned, you wondered if this was the right decision for you.

Months had passed since your decision to join SHIELD. Hydra had fought them – and you – for your return, but had been defeated. You had made your choice, and you were sticking with it.  
The others didn’t trust you, and with good reason. You’d worked for Hydra as long as Steve had been Captain America, and that’s a lot of years on the opposite side to just walk away from. Fury trusted you more than the Avengers, having been the one to recruit you, but Loki trusted you the most. His intrigue had grown into fascination, which had grown into the mortal emotion known as “love.” He hated the word, but it was accurate.  
You spent most of your time with the God of Mischief. He’d show you his magic, albeit limited due to his being on Earth, and you’d show him how you could slip through glass walls as though they were not there. You’d developed a pleasant, platonic relationship, but you found yourself wanting more. You hadn’t been created for such innocent emotions, but time around the band of humans had affected you.  
You were seated on your bed with Loki, watching him show off his magic once more. You were intently watching his hands as green and gold sparkles encased them – something that always happened when he created things. His hand moved towards you, as though he were handing you an object. You looked at him in confusion before noticing the (f/c) rose that had appeared in his hands.  
“For you,” he smiled softly.  
“It’s beautiful,” you replied, taking the rose from his fingers. He leaned forward, eyes closed. You sat perfectly still, your own lids fluttering closed as his lips brushed against yours. You pushed forward just enough to complete the contact, sighing softly. The rose fell to your lap as your hands reached up to tangle in his long black hair. His hands reached around to find your hips, pulling you closer.  
He scooted forward until you had no choice but to fall backwards on your bed with the god hovering above you. He broke away and pulled back just an inch. His lips broke into a smile as he looked down at you. “I am glad that you stayed.”  
“As am I,” you replied, pulling him down to claim his lips again.


	12. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally set the apartment on fire

**I See Fire**  
Request for Valentina  
A/N: It’s a little sorter than usual.

Your hips twisted this way and that, your feet moving rhythmically around the room as steam rose from the pot on the oven. You took the title of Lady Gaga’s “Just Dance” to heart as it blasted from your stereo speakers. You twisted and bopped about the kitchen, quietly singing along as you removed the lid from the pot. Grabbing a wooden spoon, you stirred the contents of the pot before replacing the lid.  
You turned away from the stove, dancing around the kitchen, jutting your hips out side to side. Your hands rose above your head, swaying to the beat as the song changed to The All-American Rejects’ “Dirty Little Secret.” You sang long loudly, twirling around as you migrated back to the stove, checking on dinner.  
Loki had finally been accepted by the Avengers as a good guy, and part of his acceptance was being sent on missions with Fury’s favorite agents to see if he could keep up and play nice. He’d managed to do so thus far, using man-made weapons and as little magic as possible, cooperating with his mission partners with little to no condescension.  
He was away on such a mission, had been for two weeks, and was scheduled to return tonight. He was with Clint Barton, who was known for finishing his assignments on time, if not a little early. He’d only been late for one check-in, and that was when he and Natasha had gotten caught and had been tied to chairs.  
You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice the pot bubbling over, spilling its steaming hot contents onto the burner and left corner of the stove. You also didn’t notice the potholder that sat just an inch too close to the boiling pot, soon igniting and catching fire. The smoke wafted through the air and into your nose, catching your attention. You turned on your heel, freezing on the spot. You panicked, rushing to the sink to fetch a glass of water as the fire spread to the wooden cutting board, igniting it as well.  
You managed to drench the cutting board and the remaining scraps of potholder, dousing the fire. The smoke had already coated the room and rose up to sound the smoke alarm, which sent signals to the local fire department. Within minutes, loud knocks were sounding at your door, demanding that you evacuate the building.  
Still shaken up that you almost burned the apartment down, you nodded in agreement, running down the three flights of stairs that led to the front door and out the building.

Loki and Clint had just returned from their mission. Fury had sent a driver to their rendezvous point, knowing that the two wouldn’t be up for much driving after their assignment.  
The road the driver chose to head back to the Tower just so happened to be the road that your apartment complex sat on, giving the boys ample opportunity to take notice of the smoke seeping out of your kitchen window and the fire trucks parked along the sidewalk.  
“Stop here!” Loki cried, nearly jumping out of his seat. Clint turned his head to follow Loki’s gaze and nodded, placing a hand on the driver’s shoulder. Said driver nodded his head and pulled the car to a stop along the sidewalk a few feet away from the trucks. Loki all but jumped out, throwing the door open and running down the street. A few firemen stood outside the building, keeping the public away from the accident.  
“Sir, you can’t go in there,” one told Loki, holding his arms out to prevent the god from moving forward.  
“My girlfriend lives there!” Loki cried.  
“Loki!” you called out, catching his attention. The fireman looked between the two of you before standing aside, letting Loki rush forward to pull you into his arms. He held you tightly against his chest, kissing your forehead.  
“Are you alright, love?” he asked softly.  
“Fine,” you replied. “I was trying to make dinner to surprise you but I wasn’t paying attention and it caught fire.”  
“Are you hurt?” he asked frantically, pushing you away enough to search you for injuries. His gaze found your hand and his brows furrowed together in worry. “Darling, your hand!”  
“What?” you wondered, looking down at your own limbs. You soon saw the cause of his worry – your right wrist had been badly burned. “I didn’t even notice! Must have been the adrenaline.”  
You mused that you must have been burned while trying to put the fire out and had been too focused on that to notice being burned.  
“I’ve got you, love,” Loki whispered, holding your injured hand. He closed his eyes and tapped into his Jötun side, his hands cooling instantly. His fingers felt like ice cubes around your wrist, and your burned hand felt amazing.  
“Thank you, Loki,” you smiled up at your boyfriend, resting your head on his chest.  
He kissed your head, his hands still holding yours, keeping the pain at bay. “I’ll always be here for you.”  
“Like Vlad and Henry,” you giggled. He chuckled – you must be feeling good if you were referencing books. He pressed a kiss to your lips as the firemen exited the building, letting the civilians know that all was good and it was safe to return.  
“How about we head inside, you get a film started and I will finish dinner,” he suggested. You nodded excitedly, kissing his nose and thanking the firemen before turning towards the front door and heading inside.


	13. Savin' Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saves you from Malekith

**Savin’ Me**  
Request for Undead Unicorn

You headed down the silent hallways towards the dungeon room. You’d been given permission – after begging King Odin and appealing to Queen Frigga’s sensitive emotions and love for her adopted son – to go visit the lonely prince. Odin had strictly forbidden it, believing that the God of Mischief didn’t deserve visitors, but Frigga changed his mind for you. You’d always been close friends with Loki before and after his attempts at world domination. You’d been with him through everything, especially when he was feeling lost in Thor’s shadow. You were the one he went to when he needed to vent or gripe or explode. You were his safe place.  
The only thing that could have made the relationship better was if the two of you had been more than friends. That was the only thing you wanted, and the one thing you couldn’t have.

“(y/n)?” Loki greeted in surprise, standing from his previous position of noncommittal-y lounging on his bed. “What are you doing here?”  
“I convinced the Allfather to let me see you,” you explained. “I’ve missed you, Loki.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” he admitted before ducking his head and turning around. “But you should not be seen with me.”  
“What are you talking about?” you inquired, pressing your hand against the walls of his cage and desperately wishing that you were on the other side.  
“I am a monster,” he whispered. “That is why I am here.”  
“You and I both know that is not true,” you argued.  
“Yes, it is,” he growled.  
“It’s not,” you insisted. “You are many things, Loki. Misguided, mistreated, betrayed. But you are not a monster.”  
“How can you have such faith in me?” he whispered, turning his head to look back at you.  
“I have been with you since the beginning,” you reminded. “I’ve been there for everything. I’ve seen what you’ve been through. Trying to conquer Midgard as their King may have not been the best way to express yourself, but I understand. Odin lied to you and took away everything you knew; you had every right to be angry with him.”  
He turned to fully face you, a small pout on his lips and eyes wide with a blur of emotions. He leaned against the wall, nothing more than to pull you into his arms and kiss you like he should have all those years ago. He’d wanted to be with you since you met, but he never wanted to press it. As Thor grew up and grew more attractive, Loki expected you to go running after the golden prince. But you stayed by the trickster’s side. You’d even stayed after he’d gotten so angry at Odin that he’d changed into his Jötun form.  
“You have always believed in me,” he whispered softly, almost brokenly, as though suddenly regretting his actions. His actions led to his eternal imprisonment, meaning that he could never hold you in his arms and share happy memories with you again.  
“And I always will,” you promised, pressing your hand flat against the wall. “I will always be here for you, Loki, even if I cannot be with you.”  
His hand reached up and flattened against the wall before yours; the closest he would ever come to holding your hand. “I am sorry, (y/n).”  
“You need not apologize to me,” you whispered.  
His forehead rested against the wall, waiting for yours to follow. You complied, gazing into his eyes through the golden shield until the guards came to pull you away.

That had just been the day before, and now the entire kingdom was in chaos. Asgard’s high-protection shields had been destroyed and an enemy race was attacking the kingdom. Dead bodies were found in every hallway, mostly those of palace guards. Odin didn’t seem bothered by the increasing number of casualties, though Thor and Frigga were very concerned.  
You were keeping Jane company, as ordered by the Queen, when Malekith entered the palace. You weren’t a very skilled warrior, having very little training, but you certainly knew more about self-defense than the infected mortal behind you, so you took it upon yourself to keep her safe. Thor may not have been your best friend or the apple of your eye, but he was as much a friend as the King and Queen, and you couldn’t let him down.  
“Give me the Aether,” Malekith demanded, taking a daring step towards the two of you.  
“Not on your life,” you replied in a firm voice, hoping to appear tougher than you were.  
“Leave them alone,” the deep voice of the God of Thunder sounded. Malekith paid him no mind, keeping his focus on Jane. The Queen stood before you, hoping to protect you from the Dark Elf, and losing her life in the process. Struck with grief and anger, Thor lunged at Malekith, distracting him from you and Jane.  
“Let’s go,” you whispered to the mortal, dragging her out of the room.  
Malekith soon shoved the blond away from him and ran after you two, his eyes focused on Jane. He grabbed a hold of her, pulling her hand from your grasp.  
“Jane!” you cried out, rushing after her. Malekith had turned away from you, giving you the opportunity to launch yourself at his back. He lost his balance enough to let Jane go, turning his attention to you.  
“You will regret that,” he growled.   
“Leave her alone,” you replied as he struck your face, the impact knocking you to the ground.  
“NO!” a familiar voice cried. You turned your head to see Loki rushing into the fight, having arrived just in time to see you fall. You watched as he lunged at the Dark Elf, knocking him to the ground. He hit Malekith with his fallen mother’s sword, knocking him unconscious.  
The God of Mischief stood and turned to you, extending a hand to help you stand. You accepted it gratefully, pulling yourself to your feet.  
“How did you get out?” you inquired. A surprised gasp escaped your throat as he pulled you into his arms, crashing you against his chest.  
“I thought I’d never be able to hold you like this,” he whispered into your ear. Your eyes widened in surprise – you were standing in the middle of a multi-realm battle, surrounded by fallen soldiers, and he was worried about being able to hold you in his arms.  
“Loki?” You pulled back enough to look up at him.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered. “I have fallen completely in love with you. Ever since we were young, when you would always choose me over Thor, and you were always there when I needed you. Sometimes I wondered if perhaps you could feel the same, but I told myself that I was just being emotional, that you only saw me as a friend. I do not care which is the truth, I just want you to know that I love you.”  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his face down to yours. You smashed your lips against his, breathing out a soft sigh. “You idiot,” you whispered against his lips, your own mouth quirking into a small smile. “I have always loved you. I’ve wanted nothing more than to hear those words from you, but I never thought the day would come.”  
His lips pressed against yours again. “I am never letting you out of my sight.”  
Thor and Jane smiled from where they stood on the other side of the room, away from the pile of death. Thor had always known of his brother’s feelings for you and often urged him to confess them, but the younger always refused.  
“You saved my life,” you whispered, looking up at Loki.  
He kissed you again, pulling you closer. “You saved me.”


	14. I Didn't Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes the blame for you

**I Didn’t Do It**  
Request for 13Animegirl  
A/N: *sings* But if I’d done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?

 

“Have you any idea how severe your crimes are against the Nine Realms?” Odin’s intimidating voice boomed, causing you to bow your head.

It had been fun while it lasted. Having grown up with Loki and being his best friend, you completely understood his reasons for desiring a throne and believing that the only way to gain a throne was to take over Midgard. You hadn’t completely agreed with his methods, but you weren’t about to turn your back on your best friend. You knew that you were the only person besides Frigga that he truly cared about, and you were the only one that stuck by him through everything.  
So you ended up standing by his side as he sent the Chitauri to attack Earth. You’d stayed hidden when he’d been caught by the Avengers and locked away, temporarily taking his place as the Chitauri’s leading officer. They took your commands easily, and it certainly bothered the Avengers that the aliens were still attacking while the god was in lockup. As soon as Loki broke out, he found you, kissing you roughly before returning to the fight.  
That made it all worth it, you supposed. Attacking Midgard was one hell of an adrenaline rush, and it brought forth Loki’s hidden feelings for you. Whether he truly loved you or was caught up in the heat of the moment, you mused that you didn’t care, as long as he kissed you.

“Odin,” Loki began. You watched him carefully. Was he really going to try and appeal to the King that he’d angered and disappointed thus far?  
“Have you anything to say for yourself?” the King boomed, eyes pointed at Loki. You wondered if he’d forgotten your presence, since he was so focused on your companion. Frigga watched you carefully, knowing of your feelings for her son. You’d never told her directly, but she knew; Mother’s Intuition and all.  
“Yes,” Loki nodded. “(y/n) is not at fault. I controlled her, just as I did with Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig. She was not working of her own free will.”  
You stared at Loki in shock, (e/c) widening exponentially. Did he really just take the fall for you? Frigga was watching the both of you, almost waiting for you to argue or agree.  
“Is this true, (y/n)?” Odin asked, turning his attention to you. You continued looking at Loki from the corner of your eyes, and he looked back pointedly, silently commanding you to agree with his story.  
“I… Yes, my King,” you agreed, bowing your head.  
He watched you in disbelief, wondering why Loki would lie to save you. “Very well,” he said. “Loki, I hereby sentence you to eternal imprisonment in the palace dungeons. (y/n), you may return to your duties.”  
“Thank you, my King,” you whispered, still watching Loki. You couldn’t think of a valid reason for him to be so selfless. Could it be that he truly loved you?  
You stood as you were unshackled, watching as the guards all but dragged your love to the dungeons. You bowed respectfully to the King and Queen before turning on your heel and taking your leave back to your chambers.  
Once there you sat on your bed, thinking about Loki’s decision. You had to visit him and find out why he’d done it.  
A knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. “Come in” you called.  
The door opened to reveal Queen Frigga herself. You stood immediately and bowed. “My Queen. How may I help you?”  
“You may sit,” she said with a smile. “You are like family, my child. You need not be so formal.”  
You sat on your bed with a soft sigh of relief. She wasn’t mad, so why was she here?  
“I have come to speak to you about Loki,” she stated, sitting beside you.  
“What about him?” you inquired.  
“Was he speaking the truth?” she asked. “Did he truly control you during your time on Midgard?”  
You gulped. If you told her the truth, you’d end up in the dungeons with the prince; which, you supposed, couldn’t be too bad, since you’d be closer to your love. But you would be much further away from touching him or visiting, and that would tear you apart. But this was the Queen, and you were never a very good liar. “No,” you admitted. “I was not under his control. I willingly assisted him. I do not know why he lied for me but I was afraid, so I agreed.”  
Surprising you, she smiled. Her lips moved into a soft, loving, knowing smile. “I believe I have the answer to why he said what he did.”  
“Really?” you asked in surprise.  
“My son is in love with you,” she replied simply. “He has never shown anyone as much kindness as he’s shown you. And I have a feeling that you feel much the same way.”  
A blush rose to your cheeks as you looked at your lap. “I do have feelings for your son, my Queen, but I do not believe that he could feel the same for me.”  
“Call me Mother,” she smiled. “Loki would not have lied and accepted double punishment for just anyone. He must love you more than either of us realized.”  
“My Qu- uhm, Mother,” you corrected yourself. Your thoughts were redirected as a new question entered your mind. “I mean no disrespect, but why ‘Mother’?”  
“Well, if you are to marry my son, that would make me your mother, would it not?”  
“Marry… Oh!” Your eyes lit up, and her smile grew. “But Mother, he is sentenced to eternal imprisonment. How am I to marry… and we do not know that he wishes to marry me…” You look down at your lap, your previously happy heart sinking with thoughts of rejection.  
“He does wish to marry you,” Frigga assured you. “I can see it in his eyes. Now, why don’t we get you dressed up and go pay him a little visit?”  
You nodded with a smile as she rose from your bed and moved to your closet. You watched as she rummaged through your gowns, selecting a snowy white number with poet sleeves and a skirt that reached the floor. The bodice was corseted to accentuate your curves and the sleeves were slightly off-shoulder, giving you a princess appearance.  
“This one,” Frigga stated, passing the gown to you.  
“I have never worn this,” you admitted softly. “You presented it to me for my birthday, but I have not had an appropriate reason to wear it.”  
“I requested that you save it for a special occasion,” she agreed with a nod. “I believe this counts as such an occasion, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Mother,” you smiled softly. You migrated to the bathroom attached to your chambers and dressed quickly, emerging from the room to request help with the laces. You stood with your back to the Queen, holding your hair up out of her way. She laced you quickly before running her fingers through your hair.  
“May I?” she asked, one hand holding your (h/c) locks. You nodded softly, sitting on the bed as she grabbed your hairbrush and began running it through your hair. You closed your eyes, relishing the feeling of someone else brushing your locks with such care. She pulled the locks back into an elegant bun, twisting and braiding, making you look like a bride.  
“You’re ready,” she said softly, offering her hand to help you stand. You smiled and followed her to the dungeons.

“Mother?” Loki greeted in surprise. “(y/n)?”  
“Hello, my son,” Frigga smiled. “Be honest with me. Are you in love with this young maiden?”  
Loki looked at you, taking in your snowy dress and bridal hairstyle and angelic glow. “Yes, I am,” he replied without hesitation. You looked up at him in surprise, a blush rising to your cheeks.  
Frigga continued to smile. “I thought so. Do you wish to marry her?”  
“Yes,” he replied, eyes glued to yours. You knew that he would only ever admit these feelings to the two of you, and you felt honored that he wasn’t pushing either of you away.  
“Then that is what I’m here to do,” Frigga stated. Loki looked at her with a furrowed brow.  
“What does that mean?”  
“I am here to marry you,” she simplified. She waved her hand over you, golden sparkles fluttering around your body. “You may now enter the cell.”  
Brows furrowed in caution, you lifted your hand to the wall of the cell and gasped in surprise as your fingers fell through. Loki extended his hand and grasped yours, pulling you inside. His hand remained wrapped around yours, green eyes boring into (e/c) as Frigga smiled softly.  
“Do you, Loki, take this woman to be your wife?” she asked.  
“Yes,” he replied instantly.  
“And do you, (y/n), take this man to be your husband?”  
“Yes,” you replied just as quickly.  
“You may now kiss the bride,” she grinned. Loki pulled you into his arms, one arm wrapped around your waist as the other hand grasped the back of your head, holding you close. His lips crashed into yours, kissing you with more force than he ever had. Your arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close.  
“I am afraid we cannot stay,” Frigga said with a soft sigh. You pulled away from Loki, looking up at him with a soft smile. Your hand rested on his cheek as you pecked his lips once more before turning to step out of the cell.  
“I will come back,” you promised as the spell dissipated, leaving your hand pressed firmly against the wall of the cell.  
“Goodbye, my son,” Frigga said softly, turning to leave.  
“Thank you, Mother,” he whispered, smiling at you. Frigga smiled and walked a few feet ahead of you, letting you say your goodbyes.  
“I love you,” you whispered, your hand slipping away from the cell.  
“I love you more.”


	15. Who I Am With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sings to you

**Who I Am With You**  
Request for Jocelyn

 

You softly hummed the tune of Chris Young’s “Who I Am With You” as you mixed the contents in the silver bowl. During his time on Midgard, Loki had grown particularly fond of your chocolate chip pancakes, so you decided to sneak out of bed before he awoke and make some.  
You squeaked in surprise as thin but strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a lean but muscled torso. A very bare torso, you noted.  
You turned your head to smile up at the raven-haired god behind you, giggling softly. Instead of being gelled back as it usually was, his black locks were loose, slightly tangled and naturally curly, making him appear much more innocent than his reputation implied.  
He smiled softly at your happy mood, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. Your eyes closed as you returned the gesture, turning around in his arms. Said arms tightened around your waist, pulling you closer, while your hands rested on his chest.  
“Morning beautiful,” he whispered as you pulled away for air.  
A blush claimed your cheeks as you smiled up at him. “Good morning.”  
He looked behind you, spotting the silver bowl of pale colored batter with familiar chunks of goodness mixed in. His eyes lit up as he turned his attention back to you. “Pancakes?”  
You giggled, slipping out of his embrace to carry the bowl over to the stove and begin cooking. “Yes, pancakes.”  
His arms wrapped around you from behind again, pressing kisses to your neck and cheek, earning another giggle. You flipped the cake and turned in his arms again, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“I love you so much,” he whispered, resting his forehead on yours.  
“I love you too,” you smiled. Your hands rested on either side of his face, eyes boring into his. He had been such a different man when you’d first met, desperate for love but too proud to seek it out. He’d tried to turn you away which only resulted in mutual misery, so you eventually ignored his threats and holier-than-thou façade, becoming the one that he asked for when he felt talkative and the one that the Avengers brought in when he was misbehaving. You didn’t work for SHIELD or the Avengers, but you were friends with the team and helped out when you could. He eventually softened his hard shell and opened up to you, leading to feelings developed and eventually confessed (after a lot of pushing and shoving from the team because both of you were just so hard-headed).  
“Are the pancakes done?” he asked quickly, bouncing softly on the balls of his feet, watching as you turned back around to check on the food. You plated up three super chocolaty pancakes and offered them to the god, who held the plate in his hands as he all but ran to the kitchen table. He fetched the chocolate syrup from the baking cupboard and the whipped cream from the fridge, drenching the pancakes in both toppings before retrieving a fork and inhaling the breakfast. You smiled sweetly as you plated up your own cakes. You loved making your boyfriend happy and chocolate seemed to do the trick extremely well.  
You took a seat beside him, plate of pancakes in one hand and cup of doctored coffee in the other. You sipped your drink and watched as Loki moaned at the melted chocolate coating his mouth. You giggled softly, causing him to open his eyes and quirk a brow at you inquisitively.  
“You have chocolate on your face,” you smiled. Before he could reach a hand up to wipe it away, you leaned forward and covered his lips with yours, licking away the chocolate that had settled there. He sighed softly through his nose as he returned the kiss, his hand coming up to tangle in your hair.  
You pulled away with a smile, returning to your own breakfast.

Having no pressing affairs to attend to, you and Loki opted for spending the day cuddling in bed. Every now and again you’d put on a movie or TV series that both of you enjoyed, but most of the day was spent talking and laughing, sharing kisses and stories.  
You lied facing each other, you on your right side with your right arm folded in front of your chest and your left hand resting on his hip. He lied on his left side, left arm serving as your pillow and right hand combing through your hair. Your eyes were closed and you were just drifting away into a nap when a silky voice caught your attention.  
“Who I am with you is who I really want to be,” he sang softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You opened your eyes to find Loki smiling down at you as he sang the next line.  
“You’re so good for me. And when I’m holding you,” he pulled you closer by your waist, “it feels like I’ve got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you.”  
Tears welled up behind your eyes as he kissed you, gently tangling his hand in your hair. You’d always loved the song because it reminded you of Loki, but you never realized that he’d been paying attention. He pulled away enough to rest his forehead on yours, keeping his hand in your hair.  
“I’ve got a ways to go on this ride. But I got a hand to hold that fits just right,” he smiled as your hand tightened on his hip. “You make me laugh, you make me high, you make me want to hold on tight. ‘Cause who I am with you is who I really want to be. You’re so good for me. And when I’m holding you,” you moved your hand to wrap your arm around his waist, “it feels like I’ve got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you.”  
He kissed you again, adding a little extra pressure, gently nipping your lower lip. Your right hand came up to wipe the tears from your eyes as he pulled back with a smile.  
“That was beautiful,” you managed, looking up at him.  
“I meant every word,” he whispered, kissing your forehead. “You make me a better man.”


	16. Switching Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run away with Loki

**Switching Teams**  
Request for Loki’s Guardian Angel

It was easy enough to get inside. Tony Stark had yet to commit to any one woman and therefore was allowing any pretty girl with a nice body into his party. You fit the criteria, especially when you put on a form-fitting dress and strappy heels. The strapless (f/c) dress wrapped around your body and clung to every curve. It reached your knees and the neckline was lined with rhinestones. You preferred not to dress so revealingly, often wearing form-fitting but stretchable pants and a tank top. You much preferred leather boots to the open stilettos you were wearing now, but you had to play the part if you were going to get into Stark Tower.  
Your boss had sent you to take out the Avengers that constantly thwarted her domination attempts. She wasn’t the most successful of villains, but she had taken you in as a child and raised you. Sure, she raised you to be a civilian-killing weapons master, but she raised you nonetheless. The streets of New York weren’t very kind, especially to strays, and you wouldn’t have survived a week on your own if she hadn’t found you.

You mingled with random attendees, sipping your apple martini and smiling flirtatiously. Many men had approached you, requesting a dance or offering a drink. You’d refused at first, disgusted by their attempts, before realizing that accepting would help you blend in and hold your cover.  
You were swaying your hips to the beat, resisting the urge to sock the guy who thought he was allowed to hold your hips. He pulled you closer, smiling drunkenly, nearly falling over. You grimaced in response, grateful when a voice called out, “Mind if I cut in?”  
You turned your head to see Tony Stark himself with a hand on the man’s shoulder. Pouting, the man drunkenly stumbled away, probably in search of another pretty girl.  
“You looked like you wanted to punch him,” Tony stated, standing in front of you. His hands rested on your waist much more gently than the drunk’s had.  
“He was too friendly,” you reasoned, resting your arms on his shoulders.  
“A girl like you should be treated with respect,” Tony smiled, swaying to the beat.  
“Do you tell that to all of your one night stands?” you retorted with a smirk.  
He chuckled. “Only the ones that deserve it.”  
From a distance, a certain raven-haired man was leaning against the bar, glaring daggers at the back of the billionaire’s head. Didn’t Tony have enough easy broads at his disposal? Why did he have to go after the pretty new girl?  
He then decided that Tony Stark couldn’t have the pretty new girl and sauntered over to the two, mimicking Tony’s earlier action. Placing a hand on his shoulder, a sly smile playing on his lips, he asked, “Mind if I cut in?”  
Tony chuckled. “Looks like everyone wants to dance with you, sweetheart.” He stepped away, letting Loki take his place.  
You smiled sweetly at the god as a new song began. You were surprised – he was holding you much more gently than your previous dance partners. The new song was a slower one, leading him to rest one hand on your waist and take your hand in the other. Your free hand rested on his shoulder as he smiled at you.  
“I haven’t seen you at one of Stark’s events before,” he noted, twirling you under his arm.  
“Do you usually keep track of the girls that Mr. Stark invites into his home?” you countered.  
He chuckled, pulling you close. “Only the beautiful ones.”  
You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes gazing into emerald green. This was just a job, a mission. But something in his eyes made you want to stay, want to be with the God of Mischief. You knew who he was, the part he played amongst the team. And that didn’t deter you at all.  
“You’re quite the story,” you stated, striking conversation.  
“Am I?” he inquired with a smirk.  
“Indeed,” you replied. “Everyone’s fascinated about how and why the same man who tried to enslave the human race is now a SHIELD monkey.”  
He snarled before calming himself. “I assure you, it was not easy. They did not trust me. Though you sound as though you do not trust them.”  
“I don’t like government agencies,” you replied simply. “I don’t trust any of them, regardless of their workers or their intentions.”  
He smiled softly. “I like you.”

“That’s her,” Clint stated with a nod, gesturing towards you as you danced with Loki.  
“You’re sure?” Tony asked, slightly disappointed.  
“Definitely,” Clint nodded again. “I’d know that… girl anywhere.”  
“Why the pause?” Natasha teased. “You have a history with her?”  
“Kind of,” Clint sighed. “We had a fling. I thought we had a nice thing going til I found out she was working for the other side and using me to get to SHIELD.”  
“Ouch,” Tony replied sympathetically. “Well, we’d better get her away from Loki before she turns him back to the dark side.”  
They made their way towards you as the song ended. You were still chatting with Loki when Clint approached. “May I have this dance?”  
Your eyes widened in surprise but you tried to keep your Poker face. You faked a smile and accepted his hand. “Of course.”  
He smiled knowingly at you – damn, he remembered. You hadn’t been prepared for this. Keeping a happy face, you mentally scolded yourself for being so careless. Of course Clint would be here.  
He suddenly pulled you against his body while another figure grabbed your wrists from behind, cuffing them together. “We know all about you, sweetheart,” Tony whispered in your ear.  
You growled at him, gritting your teeth together as they dragged you away.

They led you to the cell room, locking you in a simple cell with iron bars. One guard stayed in the room at all times, keeping a constant eye on you.  
Loki came by to visit, his expression one of confusion and disappointment, and a tiny hint of impression. He nodded to the guard who left the room, leaving Loki in charge.  
“So, you’re a criminal,” he said simply.  
“Yes,” you sighed.  
“What was your mission?” he asked, kneeling before you on the outside of the cell.  
You looked up at him before looking at your lap. “Kill the Avengers.”  
“How?”  
“However I managed.”  
His expression softened as he looked at you, finding a lot of himself. “You could stay.”  
You looked up at him in surprise. “What?”  
“You could stay,” he repeated. “Become one of the good guys, as I did. I can see it in your eyes – you don’t like the life you lead.”  
“I don’t have a choice,” you whispered. “She’s all I have.”  
“She?” he inquired. “Your boss?”  
You nodded. “She’s all I have. She took me in when I was a kid. She raised me. She raised me to be a weapon of assassination but she still raised me. I’d have died on the streets if it weren’t for her.”  
“What happened to your parents?” Loki asked softly.  
“I don’t know,” you admitted. “They died when I was a baby. Thinking about it now, she could have killed them, but she didn’t kill me. She took care of me. I can’t just betray her.”  
“She sent you to kill people, innocent people,” Loki stated. “I of all people understand that. It’s not your fault, but you do have a choice. You can stay here, with me, and be good.”  
You looked at him, (e/c) eyes gazing into green. In his eyes you saw hope, sadness, and understanding. “They wouldn’t let me.”  
“The Avengers?” Loki guessed.  
You nodded again.  
“Then we’ll get a place, you and me,” he reasoned. “They do not want me here either. You and I will find a way to make it together.”  
You looked at him, taking in the softness in his voice and the seriousness in his expression. “Yes.”  
He smiled, pressing his face between the bars of your cell. Understanding his intentions, you followed suit, your lips meeting in the middle. His hand slipped between the bars and tangled in your hair, holding you close. He smiled as he pulled away. “As soon as they let you out…”  
“I’ll be all yours,” you finished with a smile. He pecked your lips again as agents came in for interrogation.


	17. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall in love with the Big Bad Wolf

**Into The Woods**  
Request for Likain Haki Seriko

 

You’d always been warned against going into the woods on the edge of the village. Your entire family had warned you, repeatedly, but that didn’t cease your curiosity. You could see the thick of it from your bedroom window, watching the water drip off the leaves and the sunlight cast shadows on the ground.  
Your adopted father, Anthony, always watched when you left the house, making sure you weren’t going outside the village. He was especially protective considering that a wolf roamed those woods, the very same wolf that killed your parents when you were a babe. Anthony and his brother Bruce had fought the wolf, rescuing you in the process. They’d adopted you since you had no other family left.  
Your cousins Steven and Clint were kinder, though still protective. They often escorted you through the village since you were the youngest of the family. They’d play games with you and help you when you needed it, though you got along with your sister Natasha the most. She was the only other girl in the house, and sometimes you just needed girl talk.  
Thor, a friend of the family, had become close as well. He was like another uncle to you, since he was always at your house, teaching you things. He told you stories of past ages, times long ago. They fascinated you, but the story you loved the most was the man who turned into a wolf.  
According to the legend, there was a man who always played pranks on his family, frightening and eventually hurting them. The family was so afraid of him that they went to a seer to find out his destiny. The seer told the family that if he wasn’t stopped, the man would continue his tricks and eventually kill someone. Worried for the future, the family found a shaman that could help control the man. The shaman told them that he would cast a spell on the man that turned him into a wolf whenever he tried to hurt someone, and he would only be human when he truly repented for his sins. The family agreed and the shaman created a brew that the man would have to drink to set the spell.  
It had always been your favorite story. Thor always told you that his stories were based in truth, and it made you wonder if the wolf was still out there somewhere. It added to your curiosity about the woods on the edge of your village, and it was also one of the reasons your father wouldn’t let you explore.

You awoke at the break of dawn one morning, unable to sleep any later. You couldn’t help but stare longingly out your window, gazing into the freshly awakened woods. Last night’s rain was still evident, dripping off the leaves and creating sunny puddles on the ground.  
Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room, taking note of your still-sleeping sister and the silence that filled the house. Good – no one was awake yet. You quietly slid out of bed, shuffling over to your dresser and pulling out a warm but simple dress. After changing you slipped on your leather boots and jacket, making your way to the door as quietly as you could.  
You managed to slip out the door without making a sound or wakening anyone, and you let out a sigh of relief. You’d be dead if anyone caught you. You smiled softly as you walked away from your house, grateful for the warmth of the summer morning. Not many villagers awoke so early, only those that had something to sell, such as the butcher and the baker. But they all lived further down the way than you planned on going, so there shouldn’t be anyone around to catch you.

Quiet as a mouse you pulled your blood red hood up over your head to shield you from the cool breeze blowing through the air. You walked a few houses down before turning around the corner and walking towards the woods, making sure that, if one of your family did waken, they wouldn’t see you immediately.  
You walked carefully, stepping so that the leaves didn’t crunch in the slightest. You repeatedly looked about the area, keeping an eye open for any authority figures guarding the border or any villagers that could see you and report your absence.  
You finally reached the woods and slipped inside, hiding behind and in-between trees, using the shadows to cloak your figure. You looked around cautiously, jumping slightly as a soft growl came from the left. You turned on your heel, coming face to face with the wolf you’d been so interested in.  
“Hello,” you greeted gently. “I am not here to hurt you.”  
A soft sound came from the wolf’s throat, neither submissive nor dominant. It took a step closer, bowing its head softly, as though accepting your presence. You slowly reached a hand out, resting your fingertips in its fur.  
“I have a question,” you began, gently rubbing your hand against its head. “It sounds silly now that I’m actually asking, but… Are you human? I mean, you’re not now, but were you? My father’s friend is always telling me stories about a man who was cursed into being a wolf until he repented for his sins, and my father is always warning me against going into the woods because of the wolf… I only wonder if the stories are true.”  
The wolf simply looked at you, tilting its head to the side. You sighed softly – of course the stories weren’t true. Nothing that wonderful could be real. Now you were out in the woods, talking to a wolf that may suddenly decide to eat you, just for a stupid theory.  
You turned around and began heading back to the village when a voice stopped you. “Wait.”  
“What?” you whispered, turning back around. The wolf remained in its body, looking up at you through emerald green eyes.  
Your eyes widened as its body shifted, a soft green light encasing it. When the light dissipated, a human man stood. He had long black hair and piercing emerald eyes, and wore a green tunic with black leather pants and boots.  
“So the stories are true?” you inquired softly.  
“Yes,” he replied.  
“How could you speak to me before you changed?” you wondered.  
“I can only communicate with those who believe,” he explained.  
You nodded slowly. “Wait… If you’re a human, does that mean you’ve repented? Those were the terms, were they not?”  
He nodded with a soft smile. “I have waited a long time to be human again. I repented a long time ago, but my family is long gone, and I had nothing to return to. So I remained a wolf. Until you.”  
“Me?” you asked, confusion returning. “Why me?”  
“You showed no fear,” he replied, stepping closer. “You wandered into the woods and faced down a wolf that could have killed you, just to see if your beliefs were placed correctly. That is exceptional.”  
You blushed lightly. “My family would have said it was stupid.”  
“I do not think so,” he smiled.  
“What will you do now?” you asked. “Do you want to stay human?”  
“It would be a nice chance,” he nodded. “But where would I go?”  
“You could stay with me,” you offered. “My father will be furious at first, but once he understands that you’re a person, he’ll be okay.”  
“I suppose it’s worth a try,” he agreed. You nodded and reached out, grasping his hand in yours and leading him back to your house.

“Where have you been?!” Anthony exclaimed as you returned home.  
“Father, listen-”  
“Have you any idea how worried we were?!” he cried. “No one in the village had seen you! We thought you were dead!”  
“Father, I’m fine-”  
“I’m never letting you out of my sight!” Anthony began pacing, still fuming, before his eyes landed on your guest. “Who is this?”  
“This is…” you hesitated, recalling that you hadn’t asked his name.  
“Loki,” he replied simply.  
“Loki…” Anthony repeated cautiously as Thor sauntered into the room.  
“You!” Thor greeted in surprise.  
“Thor?!” Loki returned, eyes widening.  
“You know each other?” you asked in confusion.  
“(y/n)…” Thor sighed. “Do you remember the stories I told you of the man who was turned into a wolf for his crimes?”  
“Yes,” you nodded. “This is the man. What’s wrong with that?”  
“He was my family,” Loki replied sullenly.  
“What?!” you replied.  
“It was a family fable,” Thor explained with another sigh.  
“This is the brother that you said went missing?” Anthony said, looking between Thor and Loki.  
“Yes,” Thor nodded.  
“But he’s human again,” you pointed out. “That means everything’s fine, right?”  
Thor eyed Loki cautiously. “Have you truly repented?”  
The black-haired man resisted an eye roll. “Yes, Thor. Would I be human if I had not repented?” His eyes quickly glanced towards you.  
Thor noticed. “I see.”  
“So it’s okay now, right?” you clarified.  
Thor smiled softly. “Your father may not approve, but I do.”  
“Approve of what?” Anthony asked carefully.  
“My brother has repented,” Thor began, “because he met (y/n).”  
“Me?” you replied, looking between the two of them.  
“When we went to the shaman to see what we could do,” Thor explained, “he told us that you would only become human if you truly repented for your sins or your fell in love.”  
“They just met!” Anthony cried. “You can’t tell me they’re in love!”  
“Love is love, Father,” Natasha stated, padding into the room. She’d overheard the second half of the counter.  
“I will only pursue a relationship with your daughter with your permission,” Loki stated, bowing slightly. “My days of ignoring rules and regulation are done.”  
Anthony hesitated, eyes darting between you and Loki. “Alright. You have my permission. But if you hurt her, I will send Thor after you.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” Loki smiled, looking down at you.  
Anthony smiled, gesturing to the door. “Go show him around the village.”  
You nodded with a grin and led Loki outside, walking down the path. “That went better than I expected.”  
“I did not expect my brother to be your father’s friend,” Loki admitted.  
“Is that okay?” you asked worriedly.  
He smiled reassuringly, stopping in his tracks to face you. “The past is in the past. All that matters is what is in front of me.”  
You looked up at him as his arms wrapped around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you stood on your tiptoes to reach him. A small smile claimed your lips before his lips did, pressing against yours and melding together perfectly.  
You’d always loved wolves.


	18. Cheater Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk in on Loki and another woman

**Cheater Cheater**  
Request for lily (Guest)

You ran. You didn’t care where you were going or when you got there. You just ran. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. It was a wonder you hadn’t run into anything or anyone yet, what with the tears streaming down your cheeks and the wind whipping your hair into your eyes. Some people might say you were overreacting, throwing a fit over nothing. But you felt you had just cause to be running through the streets, as far away from your boyfriend as possible.  
Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? You weren’t sure, and you didn’t want to stop and give it thought yet.

_You’d come home from work, expecting to find the love of your life cleaning or watching a movie. He wasn’t a lazy bum like most stay-at-home boyfriends, and he always wanted you to be happy, so he’d made a habit of cleaning the apartment or putting on your favorite movie when you were coming home from work so that any bad mood you’d had would be washed away by his love. A few times you’d even come home to the smell of your favorite meal wafting through the air, because your man had taken it upon himself to cook so you wouldn’t have to.  
You’d come to expect at least something happening when you returned home, and today was no different. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very pleasing something for you…  
Inserting your key into the lock – because Loki always insisted on locking the door even if you were both home – you turned the key and the knob, slowly pushing the door open.  
“Loki, honey,” you called out. “I’m home.”  
A very feminine giggle caught your attention and you wondered if your boyfriend had been experimenting with his new spell book again. Just last week he’d turned himself into a cat – why not a girl?  
Rounding the corner that led to the hallway, you cautiously padded to your room, the giggling growing louder. The last giggle was followed by a groan that you had no doubt belonged to your boyfriend. Awful thoughts flooded your mind as you reached the room.  
“Loki?” you called again, turning the doorknob. A feminine gasp was heard as the door swung open. Loki stood pressed against the wall, two very delicate hands flat on his chest. The hands attached to thin arms which led to an hourglass body, dressed in a very revealing tank top and pleated mini skirt. Long, lean legs appeared beneath the skirt, leading to feet that were covered by black open-toed stilettos. Her neck was long and lean as well, connected to a head full of bleached blonde hair. Her entire body was covered in a spray tan and mascara lined her sky blue eyes.  
“Loki?” you whispered, barely audible.  
“(y/n), listen,” Loki pleaded. “It’s not what you think.”  
“So our love means nothing to you?” the blonde bimbo pouted, pressing her body against his.  
“There is no love between us, Michele,” Loki sighed, glaring at her.  
“That’s not what you said this morning,” she whispered, tilting her head to press a kiss to his neck.  
You didn’t know what to think or who to believe, so you turned on your heel and bolted out the door. You ignored Loki’s desperate calls to come back and hear him out. You just had to get away._

Before you knew it, you found yourself in front of Avengers Tower. Sighing softly and sniffling, wiping away the tears with the back of your hand, you pressed the button on the speaker and asked JARVIS to let you in. The door buzzed, signaling your entrance. Shuffling to the elevator, you asked the AI to take you to where the others were. He replied with an affirmative and the elevator moved.  
Once on the right floor, which you recalled to be the entertainment floor, you left the elevator in search of the team. You soon found them, all of them, in the living room, laughing and drinking.  
“Hey (y/n),” Clint greeted, catching you out of the corner of his eye. The others turned to see you and Tony, Bruce and Steve jumped out of their seats to run towards you.  
“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concern etched into his features.  
“Did someone hurt you?” Bruce inquired, checking you for injuries.  
“Was it Reindeer Games?” Tony growled, crossing his arms.  
“Guys,” Natasha interjected. “Let her talk.”  
They led you to the couch and sat you down. Bruce went into the adjoining kitchen to make you tea while you cuddled into Steve’s side.  
“Has my brother done something?” Thor asked sullenly.  
You opened your mouth to speak, but all that came out was another sob.  
“Did he hit you?” Steve asked quietly. You shook your head.  
“Did he cheat on you?” Tony guessed. You wanted to protest, but instead your head fell forward and rested on your hands, another round of tears breaking free from your eyes.  
“Did he?” Natasha asked, eyes widening in surprise. They’d all come to terms with the fact that Loki wasn’t an awful guy anymore, and after seeing him with you, they’d believed that he wouldn’t be a bad guy ever again. You’d been the light he’d needed to turn himself around, and the team was grateful for your relationship with the trickster.  
“Tell us what happened,” Clint requested as Bruce offered you a cup of chamomile tea. You took it gratefully, but had to place it on the coffee table as your hands were shaking too hard to hold it.  
You took in a shaky breath, closing your eyes. “I came home from work like normal, and usually he’s cleaning or cooking or watching a movie when I come home. I didn’t hear anything when I got to the door, but when I opened it, I heard a girl giggle. I thought maybe Loki was practicing magic and turned himself into a woman. So I went to our bedroom and I heard a girl giggle again…” You had to pause to sniffle and take another breath. “But it was Loki being held against the wall by some bottle blonde bimbo, who was all giggly and rubbing all over him.”  
“Did you let him explain?” Bruce asked.  
You shook your head. “It could have been nothing. It could have been something. I was just in so much shock… I had to leave. I couldn’t stay and watch.”  
“So it could just be a misunderstanding,” Steve reasoned, rubbing your arm comfortingly.  
“It is a misunderstanding,” a familiar voice came from the entryway.  
Tony’s face was set in an angry scowl, Natasha and Clint stood beside you defensively, and Thor stood to greet his brother.  
“Please, explain,” Thor requested.  
Loki nodded, remaining in his spot. He knew he’d be skinned alive if he got too close to the angry Avengers. “She was an Asgardian lover of mine from a thousand years ago. Things didn’t work out and we separated, but she never accepted it. She’s always tried to get me back one way or another. She heard that I fell in love with a mortal woman and thought that she might win me back by disguising herself as a mortal as well.” He took an experimental step forward, breathing a soft sigh of relief as the Avengers made no move to throttle him. He moved to kneel in front of you, taking your hands in his. “She means nothing to me, but she doesn’t understand that. You saw how she dressed. She doesn’t understand how to truly attract a partner.” He paused to kiss your forehead, and you instinctively leaned into his touch. “I love you, (y/n). Not her. I don’t think I ever truly loved her. Please, believe me. I tried to push her away but she kept pushing back. You just caught us when she was trying to push back. Nothing happened.”  
You looked up at him, eyes still sparkly with tears. One of his hands left yours and reached up to cup your face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. You leaned into his hand, closing your eyes. You heard fading footsteps as the Avengers left the room, leaving you two alone.  
“Do you believe me?” Loki whispered, resting his forehead on yours.  
You nodded, looking up to meet his eyes. A grin claimed his lips before he pressed them to yours. You responded eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing your forehead.  
“You didn’t do anything,” you replied. “I should be sorry for running out.”  
“You didn’t know,” he smiled. “You had every right to leave.”  
You looked up at him, claiming his lips again. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, (y/n),” he replied, pulling you close. “Only you.”


	19. I Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki loves you

**I Love You Too Much**  
Request for fantasygirl2016

 

I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back

It had taken a while for you to fully trust the God of Mischief, especially since he loved living up to his title. He was always playing pranks on you and tricking you with his clones, reading the deepest secrets within your mind. He only did these things to grab your attention, but you’d taken it another way. You believed that he didn’t love anyone and only wanted to tease you, so you’d buried your feelings for him and tried to convince yourself to hate the god.  
It hadn’t worked, and he’d eventually revealed his true feelings for you, winning your heart.

I love you too much  
Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact

In the beginning of your relationship, you questioned his feelings for you. He wasn’t overly expressive and he was highly secretive, so you could never be sure. After an attack on the city in which Loki had fought on the good side, Thor was informed that King Odin wanted to meet you, meet the mortal that changed Loki’s mind. You’d nervously been transported to Asgard with Thor and Loki at your sides. Heimdall had smiled upon your arrival, knowing exactly who you were and why you were here, and he approved of you. You weren’t sure what to expect when you met Odin, but you hoped he would approve of you as well.  
Your worries were put to rest upon meeting the King, who smiled softly and thanked you for bringing out the good in his adopted son.

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There’s love above love and it’s ours

No one in Asgard or Midgard had ever seen Loki as happy as he was with you. They applauded you on your charms and ability to turn the once vengeful, angsty man into a loving, supportive partner. He was always happy, smiling, and calm. And it was all thanks to you.

‘Cause I love you too much  
I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night

During a fight, Loki had taken quite a hit. He’d been caught in the head with the business end of a projectile lead pipe. Once the fight was done, he’d been rushed to the infirmary where he was unconscious for a week. Throughout the day, people would catch him mumbling your name in his sleep. He’d toss and turn, brows furrowed together in discomfort, your name falling from his lips like a prayer for you to be okay.

I love you too much  
There’s only one feeling and I know it’s right

Over the two years that you and Loki had been together, he’d spent a lot of time talking to the other guys on the team. It began with them testing his loyalties and love for you, making sure he was sincere. It then led to tips on how to comfort you when you cried and how to save his ass when he pissed you off. It had now come to suggesting the best jewelry stores in the city and helping him find the one with the perfect ring.

Heaven knows your name, I’ve been praying  
To have you come here by my side (1)  
Without you a part of me’s missing  
Just to make you my home I will fight

He had to return to Asgard with Thor every now and then, sometimes to finish his sentences and sometimes to discuss kingdom matters with Odin. He missed you dearly when he was away, and he knew you missed him too. He would always try to finish his duties quickly so he could return home to you as soon as possible.

Loki had just returned from such a mission, and he’d been gone for three Earth months. It only felt like a day or two on Asgard, and you knew that, but he often forgot the time differences and therefore forgot to check in with you.  
He materialized in the corner of your room while you sat on your bed, doodling in your notebook. Your first instinct was to grab the dagger upon your bed, but the familiar glow of emerald eyes and shiny black hair had your heart racing as fast as your feet as you nearly tripped over air to get to him. He chuckled at your enthusiasm and wrapped you in a hug, burying his nose in your hair while your arms locked around his neck. You breathed in his scent as he held you close, trying to convey just how much you’d missed him.  
He broke the hug to nudge your forehead with his nose, causing you to look up at him. His lips pressed to yours in an urgent, almost desperate kiss. You returned it eagerly, carding your fingers through his hair, earning a satisfied sigh from his lips.  
He parted from you and smiled, resting his forehead on yours. Just as your eyes closed, his mouth opened. “There’s a love above love and it’s ours,” he sang softly, eyes concentrated on you. You looked up at him, having never heard him sing.  
“I love you too much, I love you too much,” he continued softly. “Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul, your heart is my goal. There’s a love above love and it’s mine. There’s a love above love and it’s yours. There’s a love above love and it’s ours.”  
You’d migrated back towards the bed, lying on your back with him hovering above you. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your nose. “If you love me,” he paused to press a loving kiss to your lips, “as much.”

 

(1) So I don’t know this song so I was looking up the lyrics as I wrote it, and in every lyrics page it’s written,  
“Heaven knows your name I’ve been  
Praying to have you  
Come here by my side”  
And that’s not how the song flows and it looks choppy and weird that way, so I wrote it the way it actually sounds in the song.


	20. Can You Show Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps you practice magic

**Can You Show Me?**  
Request for harmony heart frost  
A/N: “I wanna know! Can you show me?”

 

A frustrated groan left your lips as you collapsed on your bed, ready to give up. You’d been practicing for three hours straight, but you’d yet to completely control your powers. You couldn’t seem to concentrate, and when you did, you had no idea what to concentrate on.  
From a young age, you’d discovered that you had the power to control light and darkness. Based on the experimenting you’d done so far, that ranged from summoning and commanding the shadows to do your bidding to using your mind to turn on the bedroom light. The problem was that you couldn’t manage much of either one.  
Taking a deep breath, you sat up and closed your eyes. You crossed your legs and rested your hands in your lap, trying to focus. Another breath came in through your nose as your mind centered in on the light switch that sat innocently by your door. As you blew out your breath, you imagined it dousing a candle flame, using said candle to symbolize the light bulb that sat inside its case above you on the ceiling. The light flickered and was just about to fade–  
A knock sounded on your door, breaking your concentration. The light remained on and you glared at your door with all the passion you could muster.  
“Who is it and what do you want?” you growled out, flopping back on the pillows.  
“It’s Loki and I came to see if you were alright,” a silky voice replied.  
A sigh escaped your lips. You never could reject the demigod. “Come in.”  
The doorknob clicked as the door opened and the beautiful man you called your best friend – and secret crush – came through, smiling gently. “Are you alright? No one has seen or heard from you today. We were worried.”  
You couldn’t help but smile. Loki was concerned about you. “I’m fine. I was just trying to take a day to practice my powers but I’m not getting anywhere.”  
“Perhaps I can be of assistance,” he offered, sitting beside you on your bed. “After all, I have powers of my own, and they took some practice as well.”  
“Really?” you asked, hope lighting your eyes. Some alone time with Loki, maybe finally make some progress with your abilities – and your relationships… “That’d be amazing.”  
He smiled and nodded, turning to face you. “Now, how do your powers work? Do you have to look or point or is it all in your head?”  
“I’m not sure,” you sighed. “I can’t get them to cooperate either way. Sometimes I can reach out and grab shadows, and if I close my eyes and think about the light I can make it flicker, but I’m not sure what the trigger is or how to pull it.”  
He nodded again, processing your response. “Let’s try your hands first. You said you could grab the shadows?”  
You nodded in reply.  
“Let’s try that,” he suggested, nodding his head towards the shadow on the floor cast by the lamp sitting atop your bedside table. “Try and pull on that shadow.”  
You turned to face the table and shadow, taking a deep breath. You slowly reached your hands out as though to grab a book, aligning your hands above the shadow. Taking another breath and focusing on the darkness, you closed your fists as though grabbing handfuls of a blanket and began pulling them towards you. The shadow followed, bending and contorting to obey your demands. A small smile claimed your lips as you looked at your work.  
“Very good,” Loki smiled. “Do you think you could do the same with light?”  
“I haven’t tried,” you replied with a small shrug.  
“Let’s,” Loki suggested, reaching around you to flip the switch on the lamp. He had to stretch behind you to reach it, pressing his chest against your back, causing your face to flush and you to swallow a hopefully inaudible gulp.  
He sat back and held his hands out as if giving something to you but there was nothing there. You watched his hands and saw a blue ball of light begin to form. “This is a ball of pure light,” he explained. “Use your mind and see if you can do something to it.”  
Nodding, you closed your eyes and took in a breath. You nervously placed your hands under Loki’s, cupping them, to help you focus on the light. Clearing your mind – which was hard to do with your thundering heartbeat – you thought only of making the ball grow. Breathing out of your mouth, you imagined your breath fanning a fire, making it bigger. Cracking one eye open, your gasped and your eyes widened. The ball in Loki’s hands had doubled in size.  
“Did I do that?” you asked, worried that he’d made it bigger to give you hope.  
He grinned. “That was all you.”  
Your grin matched his as you looked back at the light.  
“See if you can change its shape,” Loki suggested. “It’s yours to do with what you like. It’s completely moldable.”  
You nodded and focused on the light, keeping your eyes open. You always closed your eyes for extra concentration, but your newfound boost of confidence made you want to watch. Keeping your hands under his, you looked at the light, imagining a blue star in its place. You blew a breath out of your lips – a concentration technique you’d picked up – and willed the light to change.  
A jolt of excitement tingled your spine as a spike poked out of the top of the light ball. It only fueled your confidence and eagerness as you continued focusing on the light. Another spike popped out of one side, soon mirrored on the other. You could see Loki’s smile out of the corner of your eye and wondered just how much faith he had in you.  
Within moments the ball had turned into a perfect star and you sat back, grinning. You looked up to meet Loki’s eyes which sparkled despite the darkness.  
“You did it,” he smiled.  
“You helped,” you replied.  
He shook his head. “I merely offered suggestions. Your concentration controlled your power.”  
Unable to contain yourself, you lurched forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. The light star dissipated, leaving you in total darkness as his arms hesitantly wrapped around your waist.  
You pulled back, worried that you’d crossed a line, but his hands on your hips held you in place. Your hands slid across his shoulders and up his neck to find his face, your forehead resting against his.  
“I’m proud of you,” he whispered, and you were instantly aware of the proximity between your lips. You nodded slowly before leaning in, pressing your lips to his. He responded immediately, lips moving against yours and fitting perfectly. His hands on your hips pulled you forward until you were straddling his lap, lips still attached.  
“Thanks for the help,” you murmured against his lips between kisses.  
“Any time,” he replied, one hand sliding up to tangle in your hair. You let out a giggle as he leaned forward, dropping you back onto the bed.  
None of the Avengers saw either of you for the rest of the night.


	21. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a meeting with Odin

**Surprise Surprise**  
Request for FandomsUnited

 

The thundering pound of your heart rang deeply in your ears, blocking out most other sounds. Your nerves were twisting and knotting in the pit of your stomach, and you couldn’t help but wonder how much right you had to be here.

You had already been friends with Jane and Darcy when Thor dropped into town, and though you weren’t much of a scientist, you tagged along in their adventures together. You’d met Loki a few brief times and found yourself an instant attraction – and a mutual one.  
But then Loki fell off the Bifrost and Thor never came back. You assisted Darcy in comforting Jane, assuring her that he’d come back when it was safe and possible.  
Then Thor returned, more panicked and ready to fight than ever. He had to take Jane to Asgard due to her alien illness, but deemed it too dangerous for you and Darcy. So you stayed behind while Thor and Jane left, and you couldn’t help but want to see Loki again.  
And Thor and Jane returned, and you tried to find a subtle way to ask how Loki was doing. You imagined it wasn’t wonderful, based on the bits and pieces you caught on the news and what Thor had told you of his adventures. Once you finally managed to sneak in a “what’s he up to now?” into the conversation, Thor’s expression turned dark and Jane’s brows furrowed as she looked at him.  
“Loki’s dead,” the blond’s deep voice informed you. You tried to ignore the pang in your chest. You barely knew him, after all. You had no claim, no right to be upset.  
And then Odin heard about you from Heimdall and found you interesting. Why would a mortal be so interested in the God of Mischief? He demanded that Thor bring you to Asgard immediately.

Which returns you to the beginning of the story – standing before the gates of Asgard, heading to Odin’s throne room.  
“Are you ready?” Thor asked, Jane on his arm. She insisted on coming, having been in your exact place before. She knew how scary it was for a mortal girl to be summoned to Asgard by the King.  
You shook your head as the doors opened. “Not even close.”  
Odin sat in his throne as you entered, watching you closely. Glancing to the side you saw Thor and Jane bowing and followed their lead, tilting your head down.  
“You may rise,” Odin announced, causing you to look at your companions again as they stood.  
“Jane,” the king greeted. “Nice to see you again.”  
“You too, sir,” Jane replied politely.  
“Thor and Jane, you may leave.”  
Your eyes widened as you looked at your friends. Jane smiled while Thor placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder before they left. What if you said something to offend the king? What if he wanted to hurt you?  
“Come here,” Odin demanded, and your feet slowly shuffled you forwards.  
“Sir,” you began quietly. “May I ask why you called me here?”  
“Here to Asgard?” he replied.  
You nodded.  
“I had some questions for you.”  
You looked at him patiently, wondering what he could possibly want to know from you.  
He stood from his throne and took a step closer to you. “How well did you know Loki?”  
“Not very,” you admitted disappointedly. “I only met him a couple of times. Thor’s told me some stories.”  
“Did Thor tell you the horrid things that Loki has done?”  
“A bit,” you nodded. “I know about the Jötuns and him trying to conquer Earth.”  
“And what do you think of Loki after hearing those stories?” He was looking directly at you, almost menacingly.  
You bit your lip, searching your mind for how you really felt. You really blamed Odin, even despite Thor’s praises of the man. But you couldn’t exactly tell Odin that, could you? “I think that he was… misguided. He believed that he had the right to do the things he did, and in his own mind he was doing the right thing for himself.”  
“So you do not blame him?”  
“I… I don’t know that there is anyone to blame,” you replied carefully. “It was his fault for doing what he did, but as I said, he believed it to be the right thing. His judgment was clouded.”  
“Tell me,” he said, moving until he was right in front of you. “Did you mourn his death?”  
“I suppose I was disappointed to hear that he was gone before I got to know him,” you responded slowly. “Underneath his misguided actions, he sounded like an interesting man.”  
“What if I told you that he was alive?”  
“I’d ask how.”  
Green lights and shimmers enveloped Odin, stretching vertically as though he were growing. The magic dissipated and revealed the black-haired man you’d come to admire. Your eyes widened and a gasp left your lips as he smirked down at you.  
“I’m an interesting man, now, am I?”  
“How did you do that?” you asked, staring up at him. Thor had told you a handful of stories about his brother’s magical tendencies, but you hadn’t been sure if you believed in magic.  
“My death was an illusion,” Loki replied.  
“What about Odin?” you asked.  
He rolled his eyes. “He is safe.”  
“So it was really you that called us here,” you stated, narrowing your eyes at him.  
“You,” he replied, stepping closer. “I called you here.”  
“Why me?”  
His hand reached up to cup your cheek, his forehead resting on yours. “You believe in me.”  
“How would you have known that until now?” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper as you tried to focus on the conversation rather than his proximity.  
“After the last time you and I met,” he explained, “Thor tried to appeal to my better nature by informing me that his Midgardian girlfriend’s beautiful companion had taken an interest in me.”  
A blush claimed your cheeks at the compliment.  
“I thought he was lying to get me on his side,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “But after I came back as Odin, I spoke to Heimdall and asked about Thor and his mortal friends. He told me that there was a mortal maiden who had been very interested in my death. So, naturally, I had to meet you myself.”  
“Why does it matter?” you whispered.  
“Because I haven’t been loved in a very long time,” he whispered in return. “I haven’t felt love in a very long time. Until you.”  
“Me?”  
Cool, thin lips pressed against yours, sending your brain into a fury of questions and confusions. His other hand looped around your waist, settling on your back. The hand on your cheek slid forward to tangle in your hair. You let your internal desires take over and your hand slid into his hair while the other rested on his chest. He pulled you closer by the waist, almost as though he were afraid to let you go.  
You pulled back for air, looking up at him with wide eyes. “What was that for?”  
“Stay with me,” he requested. “Be my queen.”  
“I…” you weren’t sure how to respond.  
“Please,” he whispered, lips ghosting over yours.  
You nodded, and he grinned before claiming your lips again.


	22. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers ruin your good mood

**You Are My Sunshine**  
Request for Lady Deadpool’s pet Kiara

The balls of your feet bounced on the floor as you skipped to the elevator, bouncing back and forth as you rode up to your floor. Skipping out, you looked around, frowning slightly at the lack of Avengers to share your day with. You’d had a wonderful day and were in such a good mood you wanted to tell everyone what had happened.  
You’d gone out shopping and found the perfect gifts – or materials to make the perfect gifts – for each of the Avengers for Christmas, which was a couple of weeks away. You’d also cashed your checks, paid your bills, done some grocery shopping, and rented the next book in your favorite series from the library. Many people would see your adventures as work, but you were proud that you’d gotten so much done.  
You sauntered down the hall to the technology lab, hoping to tell Tony about the amazing present you found for Pepper (since he’d been begging you for ideas). Your skipping was cut short as you saw the white knuckles attached to the billionaire’s hands, gripping his cell phone hard enough to smash it. His eyes were filled with fire as he glared down at the scrap of metal on the work table he was seated at.  
“Go away,” he growled out, having heard your footsteps approach the door. Slightly afraid of Angry Tony, you nodded and turned on your heel, totally not running down the hall.

Your next stop was Bruce. As long as his skin had a natural tannish color to it, he was in a good enough mood for you to babble.  
Your hips wiggled with excitement as you made your way to the science lab. Unlike Tony, Bruce would only be there when he was in a good mood. If there was a chance of him Hulking out, he’d go somewhere more private.  
Apparently he changed his policy. You peeked in through the doorway, your footsteps catching his hyper sensitive attention. He glared up at you and you noticed his hands gaining a greenish color. Gulping in fear, you backed away, waiting for him to look back down before you turned and ran.

It seemed that everyone was in a bad mood today, even Mr. Happy America. His punching bags had all exploded and it seemed that his impenetrable shield was… not impenetrable. Natasha had gotten into a fight with her sister, Clint had gotten into a fight with Barbara, Thor had gotten into a fight with Jane… Everyone was a mess.  
Tears streaked down your cheeks as you shuffled into your room. Maybe it was stupid to cry while everyone else was dealing with something worse, but you couldn’t help it. You curled up on your bed, fisting your hands in your blankets and burying your face in your feather pillow. You were in such a good mood… and now all of the presents seemed obsolete.

A certain raven-haired god grew worried when you were nowhere to be found. He waited on the couch in the living room on one of the lower levels of the Tower, where the two of you went to read with minimal risk of being interrupted. Everyone preferred the more updated upper levels while the simply designed lower floor suited you and Loki just fine.  
Furrowing his brows in concern, he stood from his spot on the couch and began looking for you. He checked every room on every floor, having no idea why you would miss your nightly reading session with the man. You’d become quick friends after he’d been accepted into the team, spending most of your time reading with him and swapping stories.  
He finally made it to your floor, having checked everywhere else first, and knocked gently on the door. His confusion grew when you didn’t respond, and his worry grew when he heard the soft sniffles coming from the other side of the door.  
“(y/n)?” he greeted gently, pushing open the door. The sight inside your room broke his heart. You, curled up on your bed, sobbing into your pillows.  
“(y/n)…” he breathed, crossing the room to sit beside you on your bed. He rested a hand on your arm, gently pulling back to roll you over. You refused, pulling your arm away and keeping your face hidden.  
“Darling, who has hurt you?” he asked gently, brushing a few strands of tear-dampened hair away from your face.  
“Everyone…” you mumbled back, sniffling.  
“Tell me what happened,” he requested, and you slowly sat up. You kept your head down as his arms wrapped around your torso, pulling you close. Your head rested on his chest, teary eyes staining his dress shirt, as your hands sat limply in your lap.  
“I came home really happy,” you began, choking down a sob. “I wanted to tell everyone how much I got done. I paid my bills and got all my Christmas shopping done and I was really excited. But everyone was in a bad mood and told me to go away…”  
Loki’s arms tightened around you as anger bubbled in his chest. How dare they ignore you and make you cry! He moved up on the bed until he could lie down, pulling you down with him, never removing his arms from your back. Your head nestled in the crook of his neck and your arm rested limply over his waist. He ran the fingers of one hand through your hair, the other drawing soothing circles and random designs on your back.  
“Thanks, Loki,” you mumbled, nuzzling closer. He felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Anything for you, darling.”  
You looked up at him, the movement causing him to open his eyes. “There’s one thing that would turn my day around,” you whispered.  
“What is that?” he asked softly, always willing to make you happy.  
Taking a leap of faith, you leaned forward and closed your eyes. He caught on quickly and followed suit, closing the gap between your lips. A startled gasp left you – you hadn’t expected him to respond so quickly. Your arm left his waist and slid up his chest, reaching to tangle in his long black locks. The hand that had been soothingly running through your hair now gently gripped it, holding you in place. Another gasp left you as a pleasant shudder ran down your spine. His other hand found your hips, squeezing gently, pulling you closer. His tongue ran across your bottom lip as you pulled away for air.  
“Did that help?” he smirked.  
You nodded, eyes half closed. “I could use a little more.”  
His smirk turned into a grin as he pulled you in again.

After your steamy make-out session, you cuddled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. He never left your side, arms wrapped securely around you, your nose in his neck. He closed his eyes and focused, sending out a telepathic message to all residents of the Tower – save for you, of course.  
If you ever hurt (y/n) or make her cry again, I will personally neuter you with a fork.


	23. Chaotic Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the Goddess of Chaos

**Chaotic Good**  
Request for CaitlinRainbowChick

You were pleasantly surprised to find that the kingdom would be holding a funeral ceremony for the fallen god. Of course Thor would miss him, as would Frigga were she still alive, and you missed him more than anyone. But you mused that Odin and most of the kingdom’s residents were less than upset about the trickster’s death and would celebrate rather than mourn.  
Not many Asgardians trusted you much, either. You’d been Loki’s best friend before his emotions went rampant and he tried to be King. Being the Goddess of Chaos, you fit quite nicely with the God of Mischief. You’d been his best friend since you were kids, always preferring him over Thor. You practiced magic together, having some similar powers. You could both morph into other people and beings, and he could create things from thin air while you could turn invisible.  
You and Thor were the most bent up about his demise, being the only two citizens that shed a single tear. Odin only attended the ceremony because it was duty as King, and flowers were seated beside him in place of the Queen. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three offered their condolences to the Crowned Prince but you could tell there was no true sorrow or remorse in their eyes. They just wanted to keep up appearances.  
You receded into yourself after Loki’s death, spending most of your time in your chambers. If anyone besides Thor shared your sorrow, you’d be a bit more open to socializing. But you knew that most of the kingdom was happy he was gone, and you had no intention of playing nice with those who rejoiced in the cause of your depression.

Your mind was lost in a book when a knocking sounded on your door. “Lady (y/n,” a guard called. “The King has requested your presence immediately.”  
“Thank you,” you called back before sighing. You despised Odin the most after Loki’s passing. Despite all that Loki had done, the fact that he was still Odin’s adopted son and that he died to save Thor meant nothing to the old man. You ran a brush through your hair before making your way to the throne room.  
“You ask for me, my King?” you greeted with a respectful bow. You never let your emotions conflict your manners.  
“Yes,” he nodded, gesturing for you to stand straight. “I had some questions for you.”  
“Questions about what, my King?” you asked, tilting your head in confusion.  
“Loki.”  
You tried to keep your expression blank and your emotions at bay while you waited for him to elaborate. “What about him?”  
“What was your relationship with him?”  
“We… we were friends, my King. Nothing more.” A pit formed in your stomach at your own words. How you wanted more than that from him.  
“Are you certain?” Odin pressed. “Word around the kingdom was that he was rather fond of you.”  
A blush stained your cheeks. “I do not know if there is truth to those rumors, Sir. As far as I know, he was a friend.”  
“You may be the only friend he had in this kingdom.”  
“I… I believe he thought so.”  
“Tell me,” he began, “would you ever hurt him?”  
“Of course not!” you replied quickly. “As I said, we were friends.”  
“You are the Goddess of Chaos,” Odin countered. “Are you certain that you did not stage his death for a bit of fun?”  
Anger bubbled up in your chest and it took all of your willpower to keep it down. “I could never do such a thing to my own kind,” you argued. “Loki was a friend, and I like to think I was the only one in the kingdom on his side. He’d even lost Thor as his companion. Why would I want any part in his death?”  
Surprising you, Odin began to laugh. What concerned you more was that his laugh sounded suspiciously like… Loki’s?  
A green sheet of magic surrounded him and his form began to shift, growing taller and leaner. The magic faded and revealed the God of Mischief himself.  
“Loki?” you gasped in surprise.  
“Hello darling,” (1) he grinned.  
“It was you the whole time?” you asked.  
“Of course,” he replied. “You didn’t think I was truly dead, did you?”  
You looked down at the floor, thinking back to the past few weeks you’d spend crying in your room.  
“You did…” he realized, stepping closer to you.  
“Of course I did!” you yelled, stepping back. “Everyone did. We had a funeral for you! Thor and I were the only ones that cared. Do you know how hard it is to miss someone when the rest of the kingdom doesn’t care?”  
“I didn’t think it would affect you so much,” he admitted softly.  
“You could have given me a sign or something,” you noted, crossing your arms. “I thought you were gone for good.”  
“You know now,” he offered.  
“Why did you ask if I killed you?” you demanded. “How could you even think that?”  
“I didn’t,” he replied. “I just wanted to see how you responded. Remember when I said that the rumor was that I was especially fond of you?”  
You nodded slowly.  
“That’s true. I’ve always had a soft spot for you,” he explained, pausing. “I love you, (y/n). I had to know if you felt the same before I revealed myself.”  
Your arms remained cross as you tried to stay angry at him. His ego needed it.  
He stepped forward, a smile on his lips. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest. “Be my Queen?”  
You looked up at him, jaw dropping slightly in surprise. “What?”  
“We’d have to keep it a secret, of course,” he sighed. “The kingdom believes I’m dead. But you could still be my Queen.”  
You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips. “Of course.”  
He leaned forward and claimed your lips, hands resting on your hips. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him close. He nibbled your lower lip, causing a gasp to escape your lips.  
A loud knock came upon the large doors. “Father, I need to speak with you,” Thor’s voice stated.  
Loki sighed softly, pecking your lips softly. “I will find you tonight, my Queen.”  
“I look forward to it, my King,” you smiled.

 

(1) Loki… Crowley… same difference.


	24. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Stay With Me"

**My Baby**  
Request for Lady-Demon  
A/N: Part two of “Stay With Me.”  
It’s a little shorter than usual.

It had been almost a year since you decided to stay and be one of the good guys. The Avengers were finally coming around, having accepted Loki’s change of heart and trying to believe his praises about you. They didn’t trust you yet, and you couldn’t blame them. After all, your “father” had been Steve’s number one enemy. You were surprised they let you stay at all.  
You could honestly say that your relationship with Loki had only gotten better in the year you’d been his girl. It was the first real connection you’d ever had with anyone, and it felt good to love and feel so loved in return. The two of you managed to have a surprisingly human relationship.

Said human relationship is the reason you sat in the bathroom attached to your and Loki’s shared bedroom, a plastic stick in your hand. Your entire body shook with fear and denial as two pink lines appeared on the small screen, signaling a positive result.  
There was a baby in your belly.  
How were you going to tell Loki?

Besides Loki, Pepper had been the most kind towards you since your adaption to the good side. She understood your shyness as a woman and was well acquainted with how male the rest of the Tower could be. She was the bridge between you and the guys, next to Loki of course. So naturally, she was the one you went to first with the news.  
“You’re pregnant?” she repeated after you managed to stutter it out. “Are you sure?”  
“I used both tests in the box,” you replied shakily, collapsing into the chair beside hers.  
“Have you told Loki?” she asked gently.  
“Are you kidding?” you replied incredulously. “I have no idea where to start.”  
“You told me easily enough,” she reasoned.  
“Barely,” you sighed. “And it’s scarier telling him. You’re my friend; if you have a bad reaction, I’m disappointed. He’s the father; he has a bad reaction, I’m a single mom.”  
“He wouldn’t leave you for this,” Pepper argued. “Loki may have been one of our biggest threats but he’s come around, and he loves you. He’ll be happy.”  
“How do I tell him?” you whispered, looking at her with fear in your eyes.  
“You could show him the tests,” she offered. “Then you wouldn’t have to verbally say it.”  
You nodded slowly, thanking her before heading back to your room.

Loki returned from a mission with Tony, sighing tiredly as he collapsed on your shared bed.  
“Oh good,” you greeted. “You’re home.”  
“Miss me?” he grinned, pressing a kiss to your lips.  
A soft giggle escaped your lips as you pulled back. “Of course. But I need to talk to you.”  
He lied beside you, arm draped across your waist, you sat up, wiggling out of his grasp. His lips fell into a frown as you shuffled into the bathroom. “Love? What are you doing?”  
You emerged slowly, fearfully, two plastic sticks gripped firmly in your hands.  
“What are those?” he asked, sitting up sullenly. You sat beside him, looking down at your lap as you passed him the tests.  
He read the screens slowly, comparing them to the sign indicators on the sticks. “You’re pregnant?”  
You nodded slowly, a lump forming in your throat at his lack of emotion. Before you could register what was happening, strong arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you off your feet. The room spun as you were twirled in a circle, a soft chuckle sounding by your ear. “This is wonderful!”  
“Really?” you asked, looking up at him with a hopeful smile.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed, hands cupping your cheeks as warm lips slammed into yours. He pulled away with a grin. “I want nothing more than to start a family with you.”  
“I was worried you’d be upset,” you admitted, looking down as embarrassment heated your cheeks.  
“Why would I ever be upset?” he asked gently, thumb and forefinger grasping your chin and tilting your head up.  
“I didn’t know how you’d react,” you explained. “I was scared when I found out and we’ve never talked about starting a family so for all I knew… you might not want me anymore…”  
“Oh, love,” he breathed, hands leaving your face as his arms wrapped around your back. He cradled your head into his chest, kissing your hair. “I could never not want you. Baby or no baby, I could never stop loving you. I will always be yours.”  
You looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in your eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, smiling lovingly all the while. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.


	25. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki take care of you when you're sick

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**  
Request for Miriam Thordóttir  
A/N: A bit shorter.

A sneeze escaped your sinuses and your hand reached shakily for the box of tissues on the nightstand. After blowing your nose, the tissue fell to the floor with the rest of its fallen friends, creating a crumbled white mountain.  
“Morning, love,” a silky voice called, followed by the door closing. “How are you feeling?”  
You groaned as though you were dying, curling further into your blanket sauna. Loki chuckled at your reaction, setting a mug of tea and a package of Saltine crackers on the nightstand beside the tissue box. You reached for said box, requiring another tissue for your still dripping nose, only to find air and thin cardboard. A whine left your throat before the door opened again.  
“Are you feeling any better?” a deep voice inquired, stepping into the room. A brand new box of tissues was set on the table after being ripped open. You hummed gratefully before plucking a few tissues and pulling them back into your sauna.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Thor stated, setting the bottles of pills and water beside the mug of tea. Loki moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, trying to pry the covers away from your head.  
“Come on, love,” he cooed softly. You whimpered as the blankets were pulled back, revealing your red, sniffling face. He chuckled softly, sliding under the covers and cuddling into your side. His left arm served as a surrogate pillow, your head burying into his shoulder. His hand played with your hair while his right rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
“Are you hungry, Lady (y/n)?” Thor inquired. You managed a small nod before realizing that you’d have to sit up to eat. Loki sat up slightly, pulling you up with him. He kept you tucked into his side with his arm around you while Thor opened the package of crackers before passing them to you. You retrieved a cracker with a shaky hand, nibbling on the salty snack.  
“Do you need pain killers?” Loki asked gently, looking down at you. You nodded slowly.  
“Head or stomach?” Thor inquired, looking between the two bottles.  
“Head…” you croaked out, stuffing the rest of the cracker into your mouth. Thor nodded and opened the appropriate bottle, pouring a couple of pills into his hand. He then sat on the edge of the bed on your left side, offering you the pills before reaching to grab and open the water bottle. You swallowed the medicine and downed half of the water before handing it back to the blond.  
“Would you like some soup?” Loki asked as you leaned against his side. You nodded softly. Thor held out his hands as Loki’s hovered over them, wiggling his fingers. Green magic emanated between the two sets of hands, forming a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. A couple more finger wiggles added some ice to the bowl, cooling it down enough for you to eat. Thor held a spoonful of the broth to your lips, smiling as you gently slurped it down.  
“You know you two don’t have to stay here with me,” you mumbled, coughing at the end.  
“We want to,” Loki replied with a soft smile as you continued eating. You managed a small smile after finishing off your soup, snuggling into the thin man’s side. Thor set the bowl on the table before climbing under the covers, lying down beside you. You smiled up at him as his bulky arm draped across your stomach, fingers gently rubbing your skin to soothe the ache before it started. You closed your eyes and ‘hmm’ed softly, enjoying their loving touches. Thor’s right arm propped up his head, allowing him to smile down at you. You began drifting in and out of consciousness, whimpering softly. Thor and Loki shared a look before pressing the backs of their hands to your forehead, hissing in response. Your head was burning as though it were on fire. They shared another look before nodding, Thor returning his hand back to your belly while Loki’s remained on your head. He closed his eyes and his body shifted, changing from pale to blue, runes forming along his skin. His now blue hand rested gently on your forehead, transferring a comfortable cold to your skin. Your lips opened to let out a contented sigh as you leaned into the touch, welcoming the icy feeling. You soon fell asleep, wrapped up in Thor’s warmth and Loki’s ice.

Thankfully they were gods, and it took a lot more for their immune systems to screw up and get them sick than it did for you.


	26. I'm Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think yourself a freak and it leads to self harm

**I’m Not Alone**  
Request for Shyama  
A/N: So the request included self-harm but I’ve never written cutting and I know that it’s a big issue for some people, so instead I made you make yourself sick. I’ve never written self-harm.  
I personally don’t feel like the power the reader has is monstrous, so it feels a tad dramatic to me, but it was the request.  
Co-written by ViolinFire14.

It had been about a month since you slipped from your dimension to theirs. Tony and Bruce had done everything they could to try and find out why that had happened, and perhaps send you back. You had begged them not to, having a break down when you first met them.   
In time, after calming down shortly, you explained what your reality was like. You told them what those people did to you, how they tested animal DNA on you, and others too. You also explained the technological advances of your dimension, and told them that nobody truly knows why the DNA testing happens. Is it to create weapons? Nobody knows. You were just glad to have some relief.

There was always a reminder of the trauma you had endured. You have the ability to communicate with canines and horses. You hadn't told the others yet, despite being quite comfortable around them; you just couldn't. Your ability made you hate yourself. You were just too disgusted, and were afraid that if they found, they would stare at you, looking appalled.  
As a result, you fully believed that you were a monster, and as a coping mechanism, you often starved yourself, or you would deprive yourself of sleep, instead finding something useful to do to take your mind off things. You didn't know how else to cope. Your psychological state was low, and your self-esteem even lower.

Overall, you got on well with the team. They had been very kind to you, and tried to help you in any way they could. You managed to talk to them about things, simple things, with ease, but if the topic changed towards what had happened to you, then you wouldn't open up. They understood, so didn't press the issue further.  
You liked the team a lot, but there was one person that you held particular interest in. His name was Loki. He was Thor's brother, but they were both completely different. Loki was more quiet, reserved; whereas Thor was very boisterous, chatty, and loud.  
You liked Loki. There was just something about him, but you couldn't put your finger on it. He was quite mysterious in a way, and that intrigued you. You often spoke to him, and he you, and you opened up to him more than the others. You realized that you held feelings for him.   
What you didn't see, though, was that Loki was just as interested in you. He saw something deep in you, a hidden demon that regularly haunted you. He wanted nothing more than to help chase that demon away, hold you when you needed to be comforted, and just be there for you. He had feelings for you too, and couldn't find the courage to act on them.

As the months passed, you grew closer and closer to Loki. You even began opening up to him about your past, about the demons that lay deep in you. He would comfort you as you told your tales, always offering the strength you needed to carry on speaking.  
He had a deep understanding of where you were coming from, and he began to tell you why that was, explaining what he had been through with his father and brother, as well the Chitauri. You had listened intently, and tried your best to comfort him, but you felt useless as you felt you couldn't.

He sought you out one day after a fight with his brother. They’d gotten into yet another argument about Odin, and Loki needed your comfort and understanding.  
You liked to keep your “coping” to yourself. Loki had helped a lot, but even he didn’t know about your abilities or your reaction to them. You ensured that you wouldn’t be bothered when you went without food or sleep, not wanting the others to worry – or try and stop you.  
“(y/n)?” Loki called, knocking gently on your door. You gasped in surprise, believing everyone to be busy with their own projects. You weren’t in the middle of anything important, but you could barely keep your eyes open and you’d lost a significant amount of weight. Those were surely to be noticed by the Asgardian.  
“Yes?” you called back, throat dry from lack of water.  
“Are you alright?” he called, temporarily forgetting his own plight. “I would really appreciate speaking with you.”  
You hesitated, knowing that suspicions would rise amongst the entire team if you turned Loki away. You two were rarely separated since he became the one you trusted most. “Okay, come in.”  
You waited anxiously as the knob turned and the door opened. You looked down at your lap, knowing he’d notice something off about you.  
“(y/n)?” he greeted gently, stepping into the room. “Are you alright? You look pale.”  
You forced a smile. “I’m fine. What did you need?”  
His own needs were completely lost as he sat on the bed, gently taking your face in his hands. He took in your sunken eyes and the bags beneath them, your thin hair and even thinner limbs. His eyes grew wide with worry as he looked you over. You appeared quite sickly.  
“What’s wrong?” he whispered. “What’s happened? What can I do?”  
You shook your head, pulling away. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. What did you need?”  
His hands reached out, gently cupping your face. His lips formed a worried frown as his brows drew together in concern. “Talk to me. Please.”  
You gazed into those emerald eyes and saw all of the love and concern hidden within before casting your gaze to your lap. You nodded slowly, taking a breath. “I’m a monster.”  
“What are you talking about?” he inquired, confusion mixing with concern.  
“I can talk to animals,” you replied softly. “Dogs and horses.”  
“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Loki reasoned.  
You shook your head. “I’m a freak. No one does that here. It’s not right.”  
“Do you want to see a true monster?” he asked solemnly.  
You looked up at him in confusion before nodding.  
He sighed softly and stood, closing his eyes. His hands balled into fists, showing you that he did not enjoy what he was about to do. A gasp escaped your lips as he grew ever-so-slightly in height and bulkiness, skin shifting to a light blue shade. Runes decorated his forearms and face, along with the small part of his chest that peeked out from behind the partially unbuttoned dress shirt he wore. A blush claimed your cheeks as you caught yourself staring.  
He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to you, revealing blood-red orbs. Perhaps you should have been scared, but you found the same emotion in those rubies as you’d seen in the emeralds before. You rose from the bed and stood before him, hesitantly reaching a hand up to trace the marks on his face.  
“This is a monster,” he whispered. “This is something to be feared. Whether you can converse with canines or not, you are something to be loved and respected. You are not a monster.”  
Tears welled up in your eyes at his kindness as you stood on your toes. Using your hands on either side of his face to keep him looking at you, you pressed your lips to his. The coldness of his skin sent a pleasant chill through your body. His eyes widened in surprise – no one had ever shown kindness to his Jötun form.  
“Thank you,” you whispered, looking up at him.  
He stared at you before a cold hand cupped your cheek and brought your lips back to his. “Thank you.”


	27. True Love's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's banished to some unheard of island and you go to see him

**True Love’s First Kiss**  
Request for fantastygirl2016

 

Thor knew that Loki would be punished when Odin finally got ahold of him. Having committed countless acts against Asgard and Midgard, there would definitely be repercussions. What Thor didn’t know was what those repercussions would be. He assumed Loki would be locked in Asgardian prison, but Odin was known for extremities – he had banished Thor to Midgard, after all.  
He was beyond surprised to find out that Loki himself had been banished – to an unheard of isle called Skull Island. You thought it sounded like something out of a pirate movie, but Thor was worried. No one knew anything about this island, and Thor had no way of contacting his brother.  
What bothered him more was that no one knew how long Loki would be banished. A year? Five? Forever?  
You were worried, too. You hadn’t told anyone, but you’d been harboring a crush on the younger prince. It broke your heart to see him turned so evil, betraying his family and killing innocent people. But still you yearned for him. You had this romantic idea in your head that you could help him see the light. You wanted to show him the benefits of being good – family, friends, love. The last one made you blush. You wanted him to love you, but you knew it would take time, and you were okay with that.  
You often saw him as Adam from Beauty and the Beast. He was a good man deep down, but years of torment had twisted him. Of course, in the story, Adam is cursed into being the Beast, and as far as you knew, no witches had cursed Loki. But perhaps he was cursed in his own mind. Odin lied to him, betrayed him, and then banished him. The younger prince never really had a chance to prove himself, until his anger bubbled over and led him astray.  
You saw the good in him. You wanted to be his Belle. You wanted to be the one to show him love and light and goodness, and break the spell of betrayal and deception. You believed that you could at least ease him onto the good side. He wouldn’t be buddy-buddy with anyone for a long time, but you could at least help him understand that not everyone was out to get him.  
But now he was gone. He was banished on some island that few had heard of and even fewer knew how to access. What were you going to do?

“Wouldn’t Heimdall be able to see him?” you asked Thor one day as he was breaking into a new box of Pop Tarts. (1)  
“Only if he is among one of the Nine Realms,” Thor replied, stuffing half a pastry into his mouth.  
“Where could he be if he isn’t in the Nine Realms?” you asked, tilting your head. Dark thoughts flowed through your mind as you realized that he would have to be truly in trouble to not be seen by Heimdall.  
“Calm yourself,” he said softly, noticing your shaken expression. “We can ask Heimdall if he can see Loki. Although, Odin had likely sworn him to secrecy, and breaking an oath with the King is treason. He could be killed for us.”  
“We can at least ask, right?” you clarified. “Even if he doesn’t tell us… It wouldn’t hurt to ask.”  
The blond thought for a moment before nodding. “We will ask. But do not get your hopes up.”

“I do, in fact, know where he is,” Heimdall admitted as you and Thor stood before him.  
“Can you tell us?” you asked almost pleadingly. Heimdall understood. As the watcher of the Nine Realms, he knew of your love for Loki and knew exactly why you were coming to see him.  
“I can tell you where he is, but not how to get there,” the gatekeeper said. He waved his staff and a starry map appeared in the air. He pointed to one star. “That is Skull Island. It is on Midgard, in the center of one of the oceans. It is far away from any country.” He waved his staff again and the map dissipated. “That is all I can tell you.”  
“Thank you, Heimdall,” Thor replied.  
The gatekeeper nodded. He knew of Thor’s worries as well. “Good luck.”

“Maybe Tony and Bruce can do some searching,” you suggested. “They’ve got all that high-tech lab equipment. Surely they can at least figure out which ocean it’s in.”  
“Which ocean what’s in?” Tony asked, sauntering into the room.  
“Skull Island,” you replied.  
Tony took a minute to understand. “You’re looking for Loki.”  
You nodded slowly, looking down at your feet. When Loki was still the number one threat, you’d kept your feelings hidden as best you could, knowing that your friends would not approve. After his banishment, concealing your pain became more and more difficult, and you eventually admitted the truth to the Avengers. Deciding that Loki was gone and the threat was mute, they tried to see it from your perspective. Tony imagined losing Pepper, Thor imagined losing Jane, and Clint imagined losing Barb. They all understood, and the women understood simply because they were women, and they got you.  
“What if it’s bad news?” Tony countered. “What if he’s gotten worse instead of better? What if it’s dangerous?”  
“What if he dies on that island without me ever having a chance to help him?” you replied, trying to keep a stern expression. The sadness was evident in your eyes, and the billionaire sighed.  
“I’ll talk to Banner. We’ll see what we can find.”  
The smallest of smiled graced your lips, and that was enough to convince Tony.

Three weeks later they still hadn’t found anything. You tried not to, but you were losing hope. What if they never found it? What if Odin knew that humans could never find it, and that was why he chose Skull Island?  
You were watching a movie with Steve when a disheveled Tony and Bruce burst in. Steve paused the movie while you looked up at the scientists.  
“What happened?” you asked.  
“We found it!” Tony grinned.  
Immediately you understood. “Really?!” you asked, jumping up and running towards them. Bruce was holding his laptop, which he set on the coffee table to show you their findings.  
“Skull Island is a small isle in the middle of the Arctic Ocean,” Bruce explained, pointing to a dot on the screen.  
“I could make you a boat out of the same material in my suits,” Tony offered. “It’d survive the journey there and back.”  
“Thank you!” you cried, pulling both of them into a hug. You pulled back and looked at Tony. “Let’s build a boat!”

A few days later, the boat was ready. You packed a bag of clothes and supplies, not knowing what to expect.  
As you reached the water and prepared to launch, Tony turned to you. He pointed to a big white button behind the steering wheel. “Press this button and it will send a signal to my suits. It will let me know if you’re in trouble.”  
“Thanks, Tony,” you smiled. You waved goodbye to the Avengers before heading out. (2)

You reached the island the next day, and you were physically exhausted from not sleeping all night. But seeing the island raised your energy, and you began frantically looking around for Loki. You soon found a lump of black fur that seemed to be some sort of bear, and you stopped in your tracks. “Loki?”  
The creature jumped at your voice and turned around, anger at being disturbed evident on its face. Its eyes seemed to soften at the sight of you, and you wondered if it was really Loki in there.  
“(y/n)?” a harsh voice replied. It was deep and raspy, with traces of the Loki you knew and love inside.  
“Loki?” you repeated, stepping closer.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I came to see you,” you admitted. “I was worried about you. So was Thor.”  
“You shouldn’t have come,” he replied, turning away. He appeared to be ashamed of what he’d become.  
“The world may think you’re a criminal,” you began, “but I don’t. I know there’s a good guy in there somewhere, and I know I can bring him back to the surface.”  
He seemed hopeful before he shook his head vigorously. “You’re wrong. I’m evil. I’m the villain.”  
“You were,” you corrected, moving to stand before him. “I don’t think you are anymore. I don’t think you truly have been for a long time.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I know that you blame Odin,” you explained, sitting on a boulder. He sat on the ground beside you. “After talking with Thor, I understand why. I blame Odin too. He lied to you, he kept information from you, he favored Thor… He was a terrible father, Loki. It’s only natural that you acted out.”  
“I killed people,” he replied sullenly. “I slaughtered thousands and said that it was to get back at Odin. But Odin didn’t care. They were mortal lives. Odin wouldn’t care.”  
“You can make it right,” you offered. “You can turn it around and be a better person. I can help.”  
He looked up at you, and you could see the blizzard of emotion in his eyes. Sadness, regret, and even a tint of fear. “Why would you help me?”  
“Because…” You looked away, internally debating with yourself. It was now or never, right? Maybe it would convince him to leave. “Because I love you.”  
His eyes widened, surprise taking over. “You… you what?”  
“I love you, Loki. I always have. I felt like there was more to the story than just a malevolent god on a temper tantrum, like everyone told me. I… I saw the good in you, and I wanted to help. I just never got the chance. The Avengers are so protective. They never let me near you without a bodyguard. I never got to talk to you. But I talked to Thor, and he told me stories. Maybe the man in my head is different from the man you are now, but I fell in love with him, and I think he’s still in there somewhere.”  
He stood as his body started shaking. You watched with worried eyes, wondering what was wrong. His black fur began to shed in piles, like watching a barber shave someone’s head. The Loki you knew began to emerge, humanoid and furless. He looked at you in surprise, but there was a layer of love in his eyes.  
“You did it,” he breathed. “You broke the spell.”  
“What spell?” you asked. Thor hadn’t mentioned Loki being under a spell when he was banished.  
“Odin acquired a witch to put a spell on me. I was to remain as horrible on the outside as I am on the inside, until I found true love.”  
You heart warmed. You really were the Belle to his Beast. “Did you just call me your true love?”  
He smiled and knelt before you, taking your hands in his. “I suppose I did.” He leaned forward, causing you to do the same. You met in the middle, lips fitting together perfectly. Your hands left his to tangle in his hair while his arms wrapped around your waist.

Once back at the Tower, you explained to Loki about Beauty and the Beast and how similar it was to your situation.  
He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your head. “I suppose that makes you my princess.”  
You smiled up at him, snuggling into his chest and burying your nose in his neck. “Only if you’re my prince.”

 

(1) I love and hate this little canon detail. It was a two second comment about him eating an entire box and still being hungry, and it turned into his favorite food according to almost every Thor fanfiction writer ever.  
(2) So I realized after writing your departure that one of the Avengers probably would have gone with you to ensure your safety, but let’s say they didn’t.


	28. The Spinning Image of My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I Didn't Do It"

**The Spinning Image of My Father**  
Request for red death  
A/N: Sequel to “I Didn’t Do It”

It had been a few months since you became Loki’s wife, and he was still imprisoned. Frigga had managed to twist Odin’s arm and, due to good behavior, Loki was granted a few privileges. He had the option to have you come into the cage and spend time with him, or he could come out of the cage for a few hours and be with you in your chambers. You often chose the latter, as you felt you were being watched when you visited him in the dungeons – which, you most likely were, since there were guards at each post, watching each cell.  
Your hours with Loki were limited, but Frigga promised you complete privacy when you were in your chambers or roaming the kingdom. Many residents still feared and loathed him, disagreeing with the Queen’s decision to grant him a recess. You ignored the lot of them, keeping Loki at your side and your arm wrapped around his. As a result, many people feared and loathed you as well, but you knew the Queen would defend you in an instant should anyone raise a fuss.

Many a time, your hours with Loki became intimate. You only had so much time with your husband, after all. You had to make the most of it. You often wondered if you weren’t careful enough, if there would be consequences to your romantic nights.  
You spoke to Queen Frigga in confidence about your concerns, and she sent her best nurse to your chambers after your night with Loki. She ran a few tests before smiling fondly. Your concerns had been confirmed – you were with child.

A few nights later, Loki was granted another visit. You were grinning as you led him to your room, but you halted his advances. He looked at you with a furrowed brow, worried that he’d upset you.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling up at him. You allowed a few kisses before taking a hold of his hands, holding his wrists. You placed his palms on your belly and looked up at him. He looked back down at you with a raised brow.  
“There isn’t much there now,” you began, “but in a few months…”  
His eyes widened. “Do you mean…?”  
“We’re having a baby,” you grinned.  
His lips pulled back into the most genuine smile you’d ever seen as his arms wrapped around your waist. He lifted you up, a giggle escaping your lips. He spun you around, his arms tight around you. You held onto his shoulders, burying your face in his neck.  
He set you down and pressed a loving kiss to your lips.  
“So you’re happy?” you clarified, looking up at him.  
He laughed heartily, kissing your head. “Very happy.”

Nine months later, an agonizing scream ripped from your lungs. You lied in a white bed, soaked in your own sweat, hands gripping the rails and head thrown back as another cry of pain escaped your throat. You’d been in labor for several hours – your baby was taking his own sweet time seeing the world. Loki was granted permission to witness the birth, and he stood beside you, offering you one hand to squeeze while the other pushed your wet hair back from your head.  
“Almost there, love,” he cooed, kissing your forehead. “I can see him.”  
“You’re doing great, Miss (y/n),” the nurse assured you. “One more push.”  
You pushed with everything you had, one last scream rang out through the hospital wing. You let out heavy pants as your body collapsed, exhausted. The nurses cleaned your baby and dressed him in Asgardian robed before handing him back to you. You grinned down at the bundle of pale skin and black hair, holding him gently. Loki ran a hand across his head, pressing a kiss to his brow.  
“He looks just like you,” you smiled tiredly. You shared a kiss with your prince before falling asleep with the baby in your arms.

Four years later, your son Gwydion (1) was the proud spinning image of his father. During the first year of his life, Loki’s sentence had been severely shortened, and Gwydion’s first birthday present was the end of Loki’s imprisonment.  
For the last few weeks, your son showed signs of magical abilities. He learned early on that he could teleport, though he didn’t entirely understand it. This led to great frustration for you, as he always chose a different room to transport to. Loki was proud and found it amusing, not understanding your frustration.  
It was when Gwydion threw a tantrum that you were really proud.  
Of course, the tantrum itself was loud and obnoxious and overly dramatic, but a new power showed itself when he got really upset or overwhelmed – a power that Loki was not ready to witness.  
As Gwydion stood before you, hands balled into fists and feet planted firmly on the floor, he held his breath angrily and his skin began to turn blue. Not the out-of-breath blue that happened when one was cold or falling unconscious. It was a vibrant cobalt blue, with tribal runes and ruby eyes. Said eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at you for taking his favorite toy.  
You tried to hide the small smirk on your lips while Loki stared wide-eyed.  
He watched as you knelt down to Gwydion’s level, placing your hands on his shoulders. You looked into his glowing garnet eyes and took in a breath.  
“You’re okay, Gwydion. You’re not hurt. You’re not in danger. Just calm down.”  
He looked back at you, eyes softening. He took in a deep breath through his nose, then formed his lips into a small ‘o’ and blew it out. He then smiled at you as his skin shifted back to its normal peachy hue. His eyes faded back to an emerald green as he rushed at you, throwing his arms around your neck. “I love you, Mommy.”  
“I love you too, honey.” You wrapped your arms around his waist and lifted him up, resting him on your hip. You then turned to Loki and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  
“I love you darling.”  
His arms wrapped around both you and Gwydion as he smiled softly. “I love you both.”

 

(1) Gwydion is Welsh for “God of Magic.” I was trying to find a name that had to do with trickster or mischief or magic, because Loki.


	29. Crazy God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take care of an injured Loki

**Crazy Go** d  
Request for Insert Motivation Here

 

As the God of Mischief lay in bed, moaning and groaning in pain, you couldn’t help but think that it was his own fault he was in his current position. You were sympathetic, of course, and agreed to tend to his wounds. But still, he was the one who poked and prodded at the Man of Iron, and he was the one who got blasted with the suit. It was his fault, really.  
You had yet to remind him of this as you pressed the warm rag to the gash on his chest, trying to prevent an infection. You knew it would blow his ego even more than getting hurt would, so you would wait until he was healed to knock him down a peg.  
He smiled softly at you as you wrapped his arm in gauze, securing it with medical tape. He appreciated your love and care, though he was too proud to admit it most days. He had his weak moments, though, when he would get all deep and emotional and let you know how much you truly meant to him. Those moments warmed your heart and reminded you that everyone’s judgmental comments were worth it.  
A lot of society hadn’t accepted your choice to be romantically involved with the man who sent an army to destroy New York, but you didn’t much care. You loved him, and he had settled down with you. He hadn’t done anything bad, save for a few harmless pranks here and there while you were on a walk through the town. He’d become a better person, and it was all because of you.  
He’d told you so many times.

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled, half-conscious as you dabbed some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball.  
“This is going to sting,” you warned, pressing the cotton to the gash on his abdomen. He’d been slammed into a building, and prolonged time on Earth had weakened his godly form. Plus Tony’s latest suit was ten times more powerful than the last one had been, so he had more juice to blast Loki with.  
“You do so much for me,” Loki continued, closing his eyes. “You care for me, you feed me, you love me. You keep me out of trouble, and you don’t get mad when I get into trouble. It’s amazing that a mortal can care so much for one person.”  
Him calling you a mortal had become a term of endearment, as he still despised a lot of them but he favored you. You smiled softly.  
“I love you, Loki. You know that. I’ll always be here when you need me.”  
You examined the gash on his abdomen and frowned. “This is going to need stitches.”  
“I trust you,” he whispered. You looked into his eyes and smiled. You knew you were the only one he said that to, and you knew he meant it. It was a sore spot for him after all he’d been through.  
You’d taken quite a few nursing courses in college, and you knew enough first aid to perform simple stitches. You fetched a needle and dental floss along with some latex gloves.  
He hissed as you dabbed more alcohol on the wound, but he stayed still. You appreciated how strong he was – well, more how stubborn. He didn’t want to admit that he was in pain, which made it easier for you to treat him. You only used your first aid skills in situations like this, emergencies that didn’t require a hospital. You couldn’t imagine trying to stitch someone up while they were screaming and shaking.  
You apologized as the needle punctured his skin. He hissed again, and you could only assume that the needle hurt less than the initial injury. You continued to apologize every time you dragged the floss through his abdomen, knowing from your own past with receiving stitches that it was an unpleasant feeling. He often ground his teeth and groaned through a closed mouth, not wanting you to see how badly he hurt. He didn’t want you to feel bad or blame yourself, and he certainly didn’t want you losing confidence while you sewed him up.  
As soon as you were done, you cut the floss and unrolled some gauze, placing it over the stitches. You secured it with medical tape and tore off your bloody latex gloves, tossing them into the trash can beside the bed.  
“Are you alright?” you asked, worry etched into your features.  
“Better now,” he smiled, showing you his immense trust of you.  
“I think that’s all I can do for now,” you admitted, standing. “I’ll change the bandages, but the wounds have to heal on their own.”  
He nodded, holding out his uninjured arm for you to join him. You smiled and slipped under the covers, snuggling into his side gently. His arm wrapped around you as your hand rested on the unscarred part of his chest.  
“You’re going to have to take it easy for a few weeks,” you told him, referring to his injuries. “For the first few days, you might just want to stay in bed.”  
He almost protested, hating to be bed-ridden, before an idea crossed his mind. He grinned and captured your lips in a fiery kiss, his arm pulling you closer.  
“And will my nurse stay in bed with me?”  
You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop the blush on your cheeks. “Of course I will.”  
He pecked your forehead and lied back down, closing his eyes. You smiled up at him, your head on his shoulder. He was a crazy god, but he was your crazy god.


	30. I Can See Clearly Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Loki's seeing eye dog. There's a bit of confusion later about how Loki is able to speak. I meant to write in an explanation but I wrote this story over the course of a few days and I forgot that little detail until after I posted it

**I Can See Clearly Now**  
Request for harmony is a chibi

 

Some of Loki’s punishments had ended up more severe than being locked in Asgard’s dungeons. In fact, Odin had decided against locking the trickster in Asgard at all. Given his apparent distaste for mortals, Odin banished him to live powerlessly on Midgard, along with all of his other penalties.  
For his lies, his lips were to be sewn shut with thick black twine. The process felt like someone were ripping his lips apart, but he stayed quiet. He wouldn’t diminish his pride over a little bit of torture.  
For his deceit, his eyes were attacked by bulky birds, scratched beyond recognition. He couldn’t see a thing, and without his magic, he had to learn to live like a blind mortal.

He spent the first few nights stumbling through the streets of (hometown), growling whenever someone offered assistance, because, in his own mind, he was a god and didn’t need a pathetic human’s help. People would scoff and saunter away offended, and it took a long time for Loki to give up enough of his pride to accept help. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak, and he had no idea where he was. He had nowhere to stay, and his new mortal body was howling in starvation.

He was slumped down against a brick wall when he finally accepted assistance.  
“Hold out your hand,” a soft voice said. He reluctantly complied, grumbling to himself.  
“This is (y/n), she’s a guide dog,” the voice explained. The soft fur of your head touched his hand and he waited hesitantly. You tilted your head up, rubbing your nose into his palm.  
“She will be your eyes and your voice,” the voice continued. “She’ll take very good care of you. I’m just moving out of my apartment and I can’t take her with me, so I want to give her, and the apartment, to you.”  
Loki nodded stiffly, unsure of how else to respond.  
“I’m sure you two will be happy together,” the voice concluded before offering a goodbye and walking away.  
You barked, licking the side of the god’s hand. He tried to smirk, but even the slightest twitch irritated his stitches, so he let it go. You tilted your head and whimpered. You didn’t know this man, but that twine through his lips had to hurt. And his eyes looked not only blind, but agitated. Infected, almost. It hurt your heart to see a human so in pain.  
You barked again and jumped slightly, and after a few times he got the hint that he was supposed to stand. Taking your leash in your mouth, you nudged his hand with it until he grasped it. You began walking, slowly at first, to get him used to it. He followed hesitantly, upset that he still couldn’t see. You picked up the pace slightly, walking at a normal speed, tail wagging happily.

In a few minutes, you were back at your apartment. Loki fumbled with the doorknob before managing to twist it and push the door open. You led him inside, giving him a tour. You let him get familiar with the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, and all of the furniture arrangements. He flopped down on the couch in the living room and let out a sigh. You hopped on the couch beside him, resting your head in his lap. You let out a whimper, causing him to rest a hand on your head. Closing your eyes, you nudged his hand, rolling over onto your back. His other hand rested on your belly and rubbed gently, earning a contented bark from you. He soon fell asleep, head lolled back against the cushions and you snuggled comfortably against his abdomen.

It took Loki more time than he’d like to admit to adjust to his lack of sight. He often tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the side of the couch, followed by a loud grumble and a few Asgardian swear words. You would quirk your heart to the side, wanting nothing more than to help him.  
You began barking when he got close to running into an object, and he would turn around to scold you for barking. After a few weeks, he realized that you were warning him, and he calmed down. He even smiled when you let out a yip, knowing that you were simply looking out for him.  
He became protective of you as well. He always had to take you inside the stores with him, seeing as you were his guide dog. But he could hear the undertones of other people’s comments, and he wondered why these strange mortals were so interested in a dog, but he didn’t like it. He occasionally poked through the bystanders’ minds, and then he heard the judging. They wondered why he deserved such a beautiful, loyal dog, and that bothered him. How dare they even think about him and his dog? You were his, and his alone.  
Those thoughts occasionally got to him, when you were asleep on his lap and he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Did he deserve you? Did he deserve a chance to get back on his feet? Did he even deserve to be alive after all that he did?  
Sure, he was a confident god, but he had done so much wrong. And now he had you, and he wondered if it was all worth it. He had never felt remorse for his crimes against three different realms, but now he felt so possessive over you that he began to feel bad. He didn’t regret what he did, but he wondered if he was worth a second chance? Surely Queen Frigga thought he was, and surely King Odin thought he wasn’t. But he knew that more innocent citizens would side with Odin.  
Of course, by morning, he would forget these self-loathing thoughts and be back to his cocky self.

You had a secret to hide, however. And you’d been careful to keep that secret from Loki, as much as you hated to. You only let yourself go when you knew he was asleep. He couldn’t leave without you, so you had to make sure he was sound asleep.  
You hadn’t been so careful one morning. He was still asleep, and he’d had a late night, so you expected him to sleep in. You snuck into the bathroom and transformed, your four legs turning into two legs and two arms. Your fur shed and skin appeared, smooth and naked. You stood from your crouched position on the floor and combed your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, gently pushing through any tangles.  
Loki awoke to the sound of the shower. He sat up immediately, alarmed when he couldn’t feel your presence on the bed. Who in the Nine Realms would be in his shower?  
He stood and held out his hands, feeling around to make sure he didn’t bump into anything. He couldn’t hear you barking to warn him, which didn’t settle his nerves at all. Was he not in danger of tripping, or were you nowhere within his range?  
He pushed open the bathroom door, and you froze.  
“Who’s in here?” he growled.  
“Me…” you replied cautiously.  
“Identify yourself.”  
“Loki, it’s me, (y/n).”  
“(y/n)?” he replied, confused. “Why are you in my shower?”  
You turned off the water and pulled a towel off the rack, wrapping it around yourself. You stepped out onto the fluffy rug, tightening it upon seeing him with your human eyes. He was gorgeous, and you were naked.  
“I know you can’t see me-”  
“How are you speaking to me? Have you always been able to speak?”  
“I’m really a human. I turn into a guide dog to help people.”  
He hesitated, digesting the information. He stepped closer and reached out with a hand. “Can I… see you?”  
You smiled and complied, grabbing his hand and resting it on your face. His other hand came up and rested in your still dripping wet hair. The hand on your face began to travel, ghosting over your eyes and forehead and nose, down to your lips and chin and neck. A blush claimed your cheeks as he stepped closer. You knew he couldn’t see you, but you still felt unbelievably vulnerable under his gaze.  
“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.  
“What makes you say that?” you asked as one hand traveled down your shoulder.  
“I can tell,” he replied. His hands returned to your face, gently cupping your jaw and resting his forehead against yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, his lips brushing against yours. He closed the gap and you responded immediately, resting your hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around your lower back, pulling you close against his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck as a soft sigh escaped your lips.  
He pulled back, nose brushing against yours.  
“This explains everything,” he whispered.  
“How so?”  
“I felt so… protective over you. I couldn’t explain why. I just had to keep you safe, and to myself.” He paused to press another kiss to your lips. “I think I love you.”  
You grinned and returned the kiss, pulling him closer. “I think I love you too.”


	31. Goodbye Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps you out of an abusive relationship

**Good Bye Tony**  
Request for Jocelyn  
A/N: Mean Avenger. I apologize. It was part of the request. I chose the Avenger I thought would be the most likely.  
Co-written by Blossom.

People on the outside think it’s easy to recognize when you’re in an abusive relationship, and that it’s just as easy to leave.  
People on the inside know better. Sometimes you don’t realize it’s an unhealthy situation, especially if you truly love your partner. And most of the time, it’s hard to leave, either out of fear or guilt.  
Many a time, the abusive partner bullies the victim, threatening to harm or even kill them if they leave or tell a third party about their situation. Just as often, the victim loves the abuser deep down, and they feel guilty just thinking about running out.  
It’s hard for the people on the outside to understand, and depending on the abuser, outsiders don’t even know it’s happening. The rest of the world may see the relationship as healthy, albeit slightly stressful, and have no idea what happens behind closed doors.

Even the most unassuming people can be abusive partners. They may be friendly and outgoing on the outside, but when they’re alone with their significant other, their inner anger comes out and their restraints loosen.  
One of those secretly abusive, unassuming people could even be an Avenger. And the helpless victim that was too afraid to leave him was you.

"(Y/N)! Get down here!" Tony screamed up the stairs. You slowly descended down the stairs to see Tony holding your phone.  
"So I was just sitting on the couch when your phone began to buzz. Being the loving boyfriend I am I decided to bring it to you. But my sweet (Y/N)..." Tony stepped forwards, cupping your face. You flinched, alcohol hinting in Tony's breath. "The contact name was (male name). You’d better not be cheating on me! Who is (male name)!?" Tony yelled, the hand cupping your cheek now roughly slapping you, throwing you down to the ground. Tony walked over, giving you a sharp kick in the back. You winced in pain.  
"I would never cheat on you Tony. You're my one and only." You whimpered as you were pulled from the ground.  
"Don't lie to me either!" Tony growled, throwing you against the wall.  
"Tony, please stop," you gasped. Tony growled again, picking up his empty vodka bottle and smashing it on the wall beside you. Glass hit you but none got stuck. Tony grabbed a piece and ran it down your arm, making you flinch as blood seeped from the cut.  
Much to your relief, a soft voice said from the doorway, "(Y/N)? Tony?"  
You and Tony both turned your heads to find Loki in the doorway.  
“Get out of here, Reindeer Games,” the billionaire growled. This doesn’t concern you.”  
“Are you hurting her?” Loki replied sullenly.  
“That’s none of your business!”  
Loki stepped forward, his eyes dark, more frightening than Tony had ever been. The action caused Tony‘s possessive nature to grow, and his grip on your arm tightened. You bit your lip to suppress a whine as his thumb pressed into the wound.  
“Let her go, Stark,” Loki ordered.  
“No,” he replied. “She’s my girlfriend. I’ll hold her arm if I want to.”  
“Let. Her. Go.” With every word, Loki stepped closer. His voice was angrily calm. It was much darker than you’d ever heard, and the chill that ran up your spine from hearing it was far from pleasant. The way he was looking at Tony scared you more than your boyfriend’s yelling ever had.  
“Back off, Loki,” the billionaire growled, his hand still holding your arm.  
In one swift movement the hand on your arm was gone, and Loki’s hand was wrapped around Tony’s throat. As he shoved the billionaire into the wall with a crashing thud, his free arm pushed you protectively behind him.  
“Get to the infirmary,” he said softer, turning his head towards you. You nodded and limped away, running into Steve on your way out. The blond lifted you into his arms and headed towards the nurse’s office.  
“If you ever hurt her again,” Loki growled, his face inches away from Tony’s, his slim fingers pressing into the billionaire’s veins, “it will be the last thing you ever do. (Y/n) is a kind, innocent, beautiful woman, and she deserves the best, not some slimeball like you. Stay away from her or I’ll put you in the hospital.”  
He let go and turned around, storming out as Tony slumped to the ground, holding his neck.

You sat in your hospital bed, leaning against the pillows and flipping through the TV channels. Your free hand was scooping pudding out of the bowl on the metal table beside you. All of your cuts had been bandaged and your bruises iced, and you were feeling much better as you snuggled into your blankets.  
A soft knocking came on the doorframe and you turned your head. You offered a small smile as Loki sauntered into your room.  
“How are you faring?” he asked, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by your bed.  
“I’m good,” you smiled. “Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“Saving me. I don’t know what he would have done if you hadn’t stopped him.”  
“You deserved it,” he replied softly. “You shouldn’t have been in that situation. It wasn’t good for you.”  
You nodded, looking at your lap.  
“You know none of it was your fault, right?” he asked, scooting his chair closer.  
“What do you mean?” you asked, looking up at him.  
“What he did to you. None of it was your fault. It was all him.”  
You nodded slowly. “I… I must have done something though, right? To make him so mad… He never seemed like that kind of person before we were dating.”  
“No, no, no,” Loki replied, standing and leaning over your bed, wrapping you in a hug. “He hid his true colors from everyone. It had nothing to do with you. You’re amazing.”  
You looked up at him. “Amazing?”  
He smiled softly and kissed your forehead. “Amazing. Wonderful. Incredible. Perfect.”  
He pulled away and turned to leave when you grabbed his arm. He turned back to you with confused eyes.  
“Stay with me?” you whispered. He smiled and sat on the bed beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Your curled into his side, resting your head on his chest.  
“Thank you again,” you whispered, closing your eyes.  
“Anything for you,” he whispered back, kissing your head.


	32. Rawr Means I Love You in Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Loki watch Jurassic Park

**Rawr Means I Love You in Dinosaur**  
Request for Shadow

 

It had taken quite a bit of time and quite a lot of convincing for Loki to sit down and watch a movie with you. Despite his lack of godly powers and his sentence of banishment to live with a mortal, he still had his confident personality and dislike of all things Midgardian.   
Except you, of course.  
He had a soft spot for you, as much as he tried to deny it. At first he covered it up with extra feigned disinterest, pretending he didn’t care that you came home safe or made enough dinner for the both of you or bought him new clothes. You continued to do nice things for him, because he was your guest, and if you were honest, you were harboring a crush.  
You would sometimes catch him smiling softly when he thought you weren’t looking. You’d face away from him, pretending to focus on the dishes or whatever task needed to be done, and you’d turn your head just enough to see him. He’d look down at the meal or the new gift in awe, wondering how and why a single mortal could care so much for a monster like him, and he’d let his lips quirk up in a soft smile.

It was when he found you injured on the sidewalk that he let down his walls and rushed to your aid. You’d been walking home from work – you liked to walk when the weather was nice – when you were mugged. Two fairly large men grabbed you, one trying to get handsy while the other combed through your purse. You told them both to shove it, and they got angry. The one robbing you gripped you by the hair while the handsy one sent a punch to your ribs.  
Loki had been out taking a walk and familiarizing himself with your neighborhood when he heard you calling for help. He recognized your voice instantly and ran to see what the problem was. A growl left his throat as he saw the two men holding you down. He charged at them, ripping them away from you, throwing them into the street. He may not have his godly powers, but he had enough godly strength.  
The men scampered away, bruised and whimpering. Loki’s angry gaze softened as he turned to you, lying on the sidewalk. He knelt down and gingerly wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up. He cradled you against his chest and headed back to your apartment.  
He tended to your wounds, having seen his chamber maids do it a hundred times. He gave you water and bread and sat with you, letting you rest your head in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair to help you fall asleep, and as you succumbed to the soothing darkness, he whispered, “I love you.”  
As you got better, he asked you to be his girl, and vowed to never leave your side.

It was only because you were his girl that he was sitting on the couch with you now as you readied the movie. On the coffee table sat popcorn and brownies, along with mugs of tea. He had a sweet tooth, so as long as you gave him chocolate, he’d watch your favorite movie with you.  
The bright grin that lit up your face at his agreement was simply a bonus.  
“Why is a film about dinosaurs so entertaining?” he inquired. “I thought humans were afraid of dinosaurs.”  
“The fact that they’re not around anymore makes it fun to watch. Dinosaurs are dangerous and exciting, but they’re extinct, so we don’t have to worry about them killing us,” you explained.  
He shrugged, not understanding, and wrapped an arm around you. You snuggled into his side as the movie started. This had been your favorite since you were a child. The idea of dinosaurs roaming the earth was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.  
He smiled as your eyes glued to the screen. He loved seeing you so happy. And if he was the cause, or even got to be involved, he loved it even more.

You didn’t expect him to enjoy Jurassic Park so much.  
“That was incredible!” he exclaimed. And he normally hated your movies. “So many people died! And that tyrannosaurus rex was terrifying!”  
You giggled at his excitement. His next move surprised you.  
He stood from the couch and smirked at you. He bent his arms and held them in front of his chest, bending his fingers as though they were claws. He curved his back and bent his knees, making him about an inch shorter. His mouth opened and out came a rather likened velociraptor sound. You stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter. He continued making the noise, slowly stepping towards you, jerking his head forwards in what looked like a mix of a raptor and a bird pecking at food.  
Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as you giggled at his actions. He got close enough to lower himself onto the couch, turning his head jerking into chaste kisses on whatever part of your face he could reach. You lied down in a teasing attempt to run away, which only led to him leaning over you. He extended his arms and set his hands on either side of you for balance, continuing his lip assault on your face. He made the velociraptor screech in between kisses, pecking your nose and your forehead and your cheeks and your chin. When you laughter died down, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss.  
“Rawr,” you murmured, kissing his nose.  
“Rawr?” he questioned, tilting his head.  
“’Rawr’ means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur,” you giggled, bringing his lips back to yours.


	33. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Loki while visiting your dad in the dungeon

**Queen of Hearts**  
Request for Chloe

 

You held your head high as the guard led you into the dungeon. Though the cell walls were impenetrable, most of the criminals were crude and liked to leer at pretty girls when they walked past. You could easily handle any of them in a fight, but that didn’t stop the stares from making you uncomfortable.  
“Hey,” the guard said, thumping his fist against the wall of one particular cell. “You have a visitor.”  
The Asgardian on the other side stood, turning his attention from his shoes to the hallway. His lips twitched in a smirk when he saw you. “Hi, (y/n).”  
“Hi, Dad,” you replied, nodded to the guard to let him know he could leave. The guard reluctantly complied, turning to head back to the rest of the palace.  
“It’s been a while since you’ve visited,” he said.  
“I thought you deserved to know that Mom died,” you whispered. You were a tough half-breed, but such a traumatic event could still choke you up. You and your mother had always been close.  
“Oh, (y/n),” your father breathed. “I’m so sorry. Where are you staying now?”  
“At home,” you shrugged. “I’m an adult. It’s my house now.”  
He nodded. “As well it should be. You deserve it.”  
“Pathetic,” came a snort from behind you. You turned around to find none other than Loki across the hall from your dad.  
“Nobody asked you,” you replied, playing tough.  
He chuckled. “Look at you, pretending to be strong. Stupid, pathetic mortal. You’ll die on your own.”  
“Half mortal!” you corrected. “I can handle myself.”  
“I hardly think so.”  
“I bet I could take you down if you weren’t trapped in that cell.”  
He glared up at you. He hated being reminded how stuck he really was. “Delusional, too.”  
You growled and opened your mouth to reply when your father intervened.  
“(y/n), calm down. He’s just a Jötun mutt; he’s not worth your anger.”  
You swore you saw hurt flash in Loki’s emerald eyes before he turned away, curling into himself and pretending to read his book.  
“Time to go,” the guard called, descending the stairs. You nodded and turned to your dad with a sad smile.  
“I’ll come back in a few days,” you promised.  
“Love you, (y/n),” he stated.  
“Love you too,” you replied, turning to follow the guard.

A week later, news of Malekith’s attack on the kingdom spread through the realm like wildfire. Everyone was putting up defenses in case the dark elves got bored with the kingdom and attacked the civilians. After Malekith took his anger out on Queen Frigga, you could see her funeral from your lonely house. Once you were sure the elves had gone, you made your way back to the kingdom to offer your condolences.  
You were escorted into the throne room where Odin and Thor were speaking. They seemed to be in argument, so you respectfully looked at your toes as to not look like you were listening. When the guard finally caught their attention, Odin cleared his throat, signaling that the conversation was over for the time being.  
“Hello again, dear girl,” Odin greeted. “What brings you here? You have just visited your father earlier today, have you not?”  
“Yes, Sir,” you nodded with a courtesy. “I am actually here to see you. I just wanted to express my condolences. Queen Frigga will be deeply missed.”  
“Thank you, child,” Odin replied, surprisingly kind. You mused that the loss of his wife was softening his harshness, at least for now.  
“I shall go,” Thor stated roughly, causing you to look up in confusion. He had always been such a kind man, especially in comparison to his father. You wondered what their argument had been about, and why it had upset him so.  
Odin nodded, dismissing the blond. He then turned back to you. “I’m afraid I have nothing left to say. You may visit your father again if you wish, or my men can escort you home.”  
“I would like to visit again,” you nodded. Odin eyed the guard beside you who then bowed to the king before turning around and leading you out of the throne room.  
When you reached the dungeons to see your father, you noticed that Loki’s cell was empty, save for shredded books and remainders of broken furniture.

A few days later, you were alone in your home when you received a letter. Your name was written on the back of the envelope in delicate script, leading you to wonder whose handwriting it was. Using your letter opener, you sliced open the envelope and pulled out the carefully folded parchment. Matching script decorated the entire page. It seemed to have a lot of thought and patience put into it for the writing to be so neat. You sat back on your bed as you began to read.  
_(y/n)  
I am sure this letter will be a shock to you. I hope you have not suffered too deeply after the events at the palace. If I was informed correctly, you were at home, safe from the chaos and destruction. I do hope this is true. I suppose, if it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be reading my letter.  
I want to apologize for those horrid words I spouted at you. You are not pathetic, nor stupid or delusional. You seem like a bright and talented maiden. It was simply my bad experiences with mortals that made me confront you so harshly.  
The original reason for this letter was to let you know that, despite my rude first impression, I have become quite fond of you. I regret that I have only been in your presence once, and I did not behave in a way you deserve. I must admit, I believe I’ve fallen for you. I do not know you personally, but your fiery spirit certainly caught my attention. Your beautiful (h/c) locks and sparkling (e/c) eyes were a pleasant bonus in addition to your colorful personality. I wish I could have gotten to know you better and perhaps asked your forgiveness for my behavior.  
If you’re reading this sappy message, it means I did not survive Thor’s plan. I accompanied him in tracking Malekith down in an attempt to both destroy the dark elves and save Thor’s mortal woman. I do not know what will become of her, but I’m afraid my time has come. I’ve been struck down.  
I do not know if you even care about my demise, but as I’ve said, I’ve fallen for you, so I wished to express my apologies and ask that you remember me as something better than that jerk in the cell across from your father._

 _I love you, (y/n).  
Loki._  
You stared at the parchment, dumbfounded. Loki loved you? Loki… apologized? Your immediate thought was to rush back to the kingdom and ask Thor or Odin if the letter truly came from Loki, and if he was really gone. You wondered if they would know, or even care. Everyone in Asgard knew Odin and Loki were never on the best of terms, and the last time you’d seen Thor, he was mad at the King as well. Was Thor even home? Loki had died accompanying him, so maybe Thor was still gone.  
But you had to know.

You steeled yourself as you approached the doors of the throne room. Once Odin bid you entrance, the guard dismissed himself.  
“You again, child?” he greeted in surprise.  
“My King… I have questions.”  
He nodded, silently urging you to continue. You tightly gripped the letter in your hand, glancing down at it.  
“Yesterday, I received this letter. The signature says it’s from Loki, and that he died trying to help Thor fight Malekith.”  
“So what is your question?”  
“Is it true? Is he… dead?”  
Odin gauged your body language. He noticed the way your brows furrowed in concern and confusion, and the way your fingers held tightly to the letter as though it were your most prized possession. He nodded curtly. “Loki was killed by a dark elf. He fought and died nobly.”  
You tried to hide your surprise. That was the closest thing to a compliment you’d ever heard come from the King. You stared down at your feet, feeling embarrassed about the contents of the letter.  
“What did the letter entail?” Odin asked. “Surely he wrote more than just informing you of his death.”  
“There is more, Sir… I just don’t know that you’d care for it.”  
“Let me read it.”  
A crimson color took over your cheeks as you shuffled forward, extending your arm and offering the parchment to the King. He took it swiftly, and the ghost of a smirk twitched on his lips. He read it silently, causing you to shift your weight from foot to foot and fidget nervously.  
“He was in love with you,” he stated, folding the parchment back up.  
“Apparently,” you replied.  
“Did you know about this?”  
“Not until I received the letter.”  
He hesitated before speaking again. “Do you return his affections?”  
“I…” You were caught off guard. The prince was certainly handsome, and before he called you a pathetic mortal, you’d found him fascinating. You always wanted to know more about his Jötun heritage, but you’d never been friends with the god. You’d heard stories of his and Thor’s childhood, how Odin favored Thor and left Loki behind, and your heart broke for him.  
Before you could register what happened, a presence stood directly in front of you.  
“You shouldn’t think so loudly,” a familiar, silky voice cooed in your ear. “One might think you were falling for a criminal.”  
You looked up in surprise to find that it was Loki who stood before you. You glanced behind him to find the throne empty, leading you to stare up at him in confusion. He simply chuckled and snapped his fingers. A golden light cascaded over him, shifting his appearance until he looked like Odin again.  
“You’re not dead…” you whispered.  
“No,” he replied, changing back to himself. A genuine smile rested on his lips. “Did you like my letter?”  
“Was it true?” you asked. “Everything you wrote…”  
“Yes,” he replied sincerely. Cold fingers gently hooked beneath your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. “I meant every word. Did you mean all of those nice thoughts about me?”  
Your face flushed as you realized he’d read your mind but you nodded nonetheless. “It hurt to think you were gone…”  
“That was never my intent,” he stated. “But it was the best way to determine if my affections were reciprocated without making you uncomfortable.”  
“Confronting Odin was extremely uncomfortable,” you admitted with a small smile. “But I’m glad you’re alive.”  
“Now, I have a very serious question.” You watched as he knelt down before you, honesty and admiration in his emerald eyes. He took your slender hands in his, squeezing gently. “Will you be my Queen?”  
A gasp escaped your lips as you looked down at him. “Queen? You want me to be your Queen?”  
He smiled and nodded.  
“I’d love to,” you breathed. With a grin he stood, wrapping his arms around your waist. He lifted you into the air, spinning you around. You let out a giggle before he set you back on the floor, pulling your body against his. You responded immediately when his lips pressed against yours. Your hands slid up to tangle in his raven hair while his fingers dug into your hips.  
“I love you, (y/n).”  
“I love you too, Loki.”


	34. Lucky Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saves you from your ex

**Lucky Charms**  
Request for Sarah Bielschmidt-Edelstein  
A/N: The request simply stated that the reader and Loki start of as enemies with the reader working for SHIELD. That didn’t give me a lot so I took another “Three Elements” prompt. So here’s an ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars, and a good luck charm.

After the Avengers defeated Loki and the Chitauri, Loki was sentenced to eternity in Asgard’s dungeon. Such a punishment worried Thor, not liking the idea of his brother being locked away in a cell with no outside communication. Given that he wanted to stay on Midgard instead of ruling Asgard, Thor convinced Odin to let him take Loki with him, keeping him in lock up in Avengers Tower.  
The Avengers weren’t too excited about the blond’s plan. Tony was apprehensive about letting the man who destroyed half of New York stay in his Tower. Natasha didn’t trust him at all after he brainwashed Clint, who wanted to keep his distance. Bruce wasn’t sure he wouldn’t completely Hulk out and smash the god into the ground again, and Steve worried for the safety of the team. Pepper didn’t like the plan either. Though she’d never met him, she didn’t think that sharing your home with a murderous psychopath was a good idea.  
Thor pleaded the team to give his brother a chance. He admitted that what Loki did to New York and the Avengers themselves couldn’t be forgiven, but he couldn’t just leave the brunette to rot in Asgardian dungeons. The team reluctantly agreed, stating that if Loki made even one slip up, they’d let the Other Guy use him as a jump rope.

Nothing was more important to you than your job at SHIELD. They saw your potential as an agent and offered you a job as soon as they met you. They also offered you protection from anyone that wished to do you harm.  
That was one of the reasons you valued your new position so much. Your last relationship had ended badly, though it was bad all the way through. He was physically and emotionally abusive, always throwing you into walls and telling you that you weren’t good for anything. He’d leave you bloody and bruised and sobbing on the floor, and many a time you’d ended up in the hospital with broken bones and internal bleeding. Every time you’d even considered telling someone what he did, he could sense it, and he’d hurt you worse and more often. It was a miracle you could still walk.

A week after bringing Loki to New York, the Avengers decided to throw a gathering party. Tony invited the SHIELD agents, including you and Maria, along with everyone’s significant other. Jane and Pepper were nervous about being around the god, but they figured there were enough men in the Tower to keep him away.  
Loki was let out of his cell for the night. His powers had been stripped upon his banishment, and Thor kept thick shackles around his wrists. He lingered in the corner during the party, watching everyone from afar. He already knew most of the attendants, having lost to them and their green monster. The agents were new, and a certain (h/c)-haired woman wearing a simple (f/c) dress had caught Loki’s attention for most of the night. Her hair bounced against her back as her heels clicked against the tile floor. The raven-haired god angrily denied the bubbly feeling in his belly, the spark that ignited every time he saw her beautiful face.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, brother?” Thor asked.  
“What?” Loki replied, distracted. “No, I’m not. I wish to leave.”  
Thor pouted. “Come on, Loki. Give the mortals a chance.”  
“I don’t like them,” the brunette insisted.  
“That is not true,” the blond argued. “I saw you staring at Lady (y/n).”  
A blush did not stain the brunette’s porcelain cheeks. “I was not staring, you big oaf.”  
“Yes you were! You have feelings for Lady-”  
A slap was heard as Loki pressed his hand over Thor’s mouth. “Watch. Your. Tongue.”  
Thor grinned against the younger god’s hand before prying it off. “Then go speak with her.”  
“Not happening,” Loki replied, crossing his arms childishly.

A few days later, you were sent on a shopping trip for the guys. You would normally offer Pepper or Nat to accompany you, but Nat was on a mission and Pepper was in another city on business. Tony didn’t like sending you out alone. He knew you were a capable agent, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have enemies. Quite the opposite in your line of work.  
“My brother could escort her,” Thor suggested.  
“No way,” Tony immediately replied. “I’m not letting that man near my car.”  
“I can take my car,” you reminded.  
“Loki has no powers and we can keep the shackles on him,” Thor said. “Give him a chance, Man of Iron. He won’t hurt anyone.”  
Tony looked at you, leaving it to your judgment. You shrugged.  
“If he tries anything, I’ll shoot him,” you reasoned.  
Thor paled while Tony chuckled. “Alright. Loki can go.”

The two of you walked down the block, having stopped for lunch after you went shopping. Loki was surprisingly kind to you, opening doors for you and even paying for your meal with some money Thor had given him. He held interesting conversations and he never once called you a mortal or a mewling quim. You were taking quite a liking to the brunette.  
You absent-mindedly fiddled with the pendant dangling from your neck as you walked back to your car. It was a habit you’d picked up when you weren’t sure what to say.  
“What’s your necklace?” Loki asked.  
“Oh, this?” you replied, holding it up. “It’s a good luck charm my mother bought me when I was little. She bought it at a carnival, ‘to bring me luck when she was away’.”  
“Does it work?” he asked, amused.  
You shrugged. “When I was little I believed in that kind of thing. After my ex, though… That certainly wasn’t good luck. But then you and Thor happened, so I know magic exists somewhere… Maybe.”  
Unbeknownst to you, familiar eyes watched your every move through a pair of stolen binoculars. The user of the binoculars let out a low growl as he watched you giggle over something Loki said. You stood too close to the god for the spy’s liking, and before you knew what was happening, thick arms were wrapped around your body like they owned you. You let out a gasp, recognizing the voice that followed.  
“What are you doing with my woman?” he growled.  
“Excuse me, but she does not belong to anyone, least of all a mutt like you,” Loki replied. “Unhand her.”  
“Nah, she’s mine,” the man replied. “We were just taking a break. Isn’t that right, honey?”  
You whimpered in reply, flashes of memories flooding into your mind. Being thrown against a wall, being kicked in the ribs with steel-toed boots. Looking into the mirror to see your face completely purple and blue. Running out of concealer and lies.  
Loki understood immediately. You’d told him stories of your ex after he asked why you swore off dating. His eyes darkened dangerously as his hands clenched into fists.  
“I told you to unhand her,” he said lowly, glaring at the man holding onto you.  
“Why don’t you make me, punk?” your ex replied. He tossed you aside, causing you to land on the hard pavement. It knocked the wind out of you, leaving you gasping for air. As soon as you caught your breath, you let out a cough, scrambling to your knees and crawling as far away as you could.  
Before your ex could take a step, Loki’s fist collided with his nose. He stumbled back, only slightly fazed since he was close to Thor’s size than Loki’s. The brunette didn’t cease, however. His punches continued, very skilled, as though he’d been trained in hand-to-hand combat. You mused that he might have been. He told you of his sparring matches with Thor when they were children. It was mostly magic and weapons, but maybe there was some physical combat, too.  
By the time Loki slowed down, your ex was on the ground, blood dribbling down his face and his nose crooked, obviously broken. Sickening gashes littered his face as he gasped for air. You glanced at Loki’s hands which only seemed slightly sore. Godly strength, you figured.  
“Leave, and never bother her again,” Loki growled. You could have sworn his eyes flashed garnet red as he stared your ex down. Your ex nodded frantically before scrambling to his feet and stumbling down the sidewalk.  
Loki turned to you and extended his arms. His features immediately softened as he gently cupped your face, looking you over. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine,” you nodded, “just a little shaken.” You couldn’t keep the tremble from your voice.  
He pulled you into a gentle hug, running his fingers through your hair. “I swear I’ll protect you. He’ll never hurt you again.”  
You looked up at him in awe and surprise. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling back. “Ready to go home?”  
You nodded softly, holding onto him as he lifted you into his arms and carried you to the car.


	35. Run, Baby, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "I Understand"

**Run, Baby, Run**  
Request for Aurora Shannon  
A/N: Sequel to “I Understand.” So I re-read this story so I knew what I was continuing from, and damn, if I do say so myself, that was a great Loki love moment. So the request was for either Loki to be accepted or for Loki and the reader to run away together. Let’s be honest – there are lots of stories with Loki as the good guy, especially in my series. I really wanted to write a reader-switching-sides story instead.

Tony never forgave you for fraternizing with the enemy, and neither had the rest of the Avengers. They all believed Loki was an evil monster, and they shunned you for being kind to him. You couldn’t believe how close-minded your supposed friends were.  
Loki understood you, and you him. You were two kindred souls. Even if your differences came in different ways, him being born with his and yours having come from illegal experimentation, you understood each other better than anyone ever could.

When JARVIS informed Tony of your whereabouts, you only had a few moments left with the mischievous god before you were rudely dragged away, your brother’s hands roughly gripping your arms. He all but threw you into a wall, his chest heaving with angry pants as he glared at you.  
“What the Hell were you thinking?!” he demanded. “He’s dangerous! He’s the enemy! He’s a monster!”  
“So am I!” you cried in return. “Ever since I was kidnapped, everyone treats me differently. No one cares that it’s still the same person underneath; they only care what I can do for them. They want me to read minds and help them move their crap. No one cares about the real (y/n) anymore.”  
“And you think Loki does?” Tony countered. “He’s using you, (y/n). He seduced you and pretended to care about you so he could use you to escape. He doesn’t care about you.”  
“He cares more than you do!” Tears streamed down your face as you stood up to your brother, something you rarely did. “He understands. You call him evil and a monster and the enemy, but he showed me more kindness in the ten minutes I was with him than any of you have since my accident. I’ve felt like an outsider since I came back, but Loki made me feel like a person instead of a mutant.”  
Tony was taken back. You never screamed at him, and now you were defending his biggest enemy. What had happened to you? Anger mixed with concern and hurt, all melding into the cold glare he was sending you. “Fine. If Loki’s so wonderful and you think I don’t care about you anymore, then go. Go be with the enemy. But if you leave with that monster, don’t even think about coming back.”  
A gasp fell from your lips at his words. You’d been best friends all through childhood, and now he was kicking you out? And not just kicking you out – he was banishing you. Tears continued streaming down your cheeks as you turned on your heel and ran to your room.  
“Stark…” a soft voice called. Tony turned his head to see Steve and the rest of the team lingering at the other end of the hall.  
“Don’t,” the billionaire replied angrily, heading to the elevator.  
“Do you think Lady (y/n) will really leave the Tower?” Thor asked Steve.  
“Tony seemed pretty serious about kicking her out,” the blond sighed. “Thor, what’s your brother really like? Do you think he’s using her?”  
Thor looked into the cell room. The door had been left open during Tony’s outburst, and Loki had seen the whole thing. The raven-haired god was now sitting on the floor of the cell, his hands clenched into fists, his emerald eyes glaring at the wall of the cell almost hard enough to break the glass. He wanted to rip Stark apart for yelling at you the way he did. Though he had to admit; if he could find a way out of this prison, he would be more than happy to offer you a place to live. He wasn’t sure exactly where that would be, since neither Asgard nor Earth wanted anything to do with him. Perhaps you could start your own home on a neutral realm, carve out your own little corner of Vanaheim. It wasn’t overly populated, and its current inhabitants were very peaceful in comparison to everyone else he’d encountered.  
Thor’s brow raised in surprise. “He seems very concerned for Lady (y/n). I believe he truly cares for her. I do not think he plans to use her.”  
“Do you think she’ll be safe?” Bruce asked. You’d grown close to the team, having spent a lot of time with them in the Tower. They all worried for you.  
Thor looked at Loki again. His knees were brought up to his chest and his head was held in his hands. His shoulders were shaking ever-so-slightly. Thor knew he was trying not to break. “She will be safer than she has ever been. My brother has a temper and a cloudy view of the world, but he is protective of those he loves. He will keep her safe above anything else.”

Your heart broke as you unburied your duffle bag. It ended up in the back of your closet, having no further use since you lived in the Tower and never thought you’d be moving out. You bit your lip to stifle a sob as you pulled out the bag, throwing it on your bed. Your hands moved of the own accord, opening dresser drawers and pulling out piles of clothing, tossing them into the bag. You made sure to pack your jackets and shoes as well, finding some old backpacks buried in your closet as well for extra packing. You collected your toiletries from the bathroom and took down every piece of decoration, every ounce of self-expression you’d put into your room. Within an hour, the room you’d lived in for most of your life was empty and cold. It looked like a plain guest room now that every piece of you was stuffed into bags.  
“Lady (y/n)?” a deep voice called, a rough hand knocking on the door.  
You let out a sigh and dragged a hand across your eyes. “Yes, Thor?”  
“May I speak with you?”  
“Come in.”  
He squeezed into the doorway and gently closed the door behind him. “Lady (y/n), do you love my brother?”  
You were caught off guard, staring at the blond. “I… I would like the chance to love him.”  
To your surprise, he smiled. “I have spoken to Director Fury as well as my brother. Fury has agreed to release him as long as he never returns to Earth.”  
Your heart fell, wondering why Thor would tell you such hurtful news. How would it help you to know that Loki was leaving forever?  
“Your friends and I have spoken to Loki, and he wishes for you to leave with him,” the blond concluded.  
Your heart leapt. “Wait, what? He wants me to go with him? Where?”  
“I was thinking Vanaheim,” a silky voice replied from the other side of the door. The knob turned and the door opened, revealing the tall brunette. “Fury let me out as long as Rogers escorted me to your room to make sure I didn’t try to run.”  
Thor stood, walking around his brother to leave the room and give you some privacy. He and Steve stood outside the door, easing Fury’s concerns about Loki hurting you or bolting.  
“I felt the connection between us,” Loki began, sitting on your bed and taking your hands in his. “I have never felt so close to anyone. You have shown me so much kindness, and you understand what it is like to be the outcast. I never want to be without you, (y/n).”  
A small smile graced your lips as you looked up into his eyes. “So I wasn’t imagining things? You really care about me?”  
“More than you realize,” he replied. “That’s why I want you to come with me. Vanaheim is hardly populated. There would be plenty of space for us to make a new home, together, without being bothered. You could still visit Thor, and I can concoct a spell to help you visit your friends.”  
“That sounds incredible,” you breathed. He pulled you into a hug, cradling your head to his chest. Your arms wrapped around his waist, breathing in his icy, minty scent.

Loki used what was left of his magic to teleport you and him to Vanaheim. His powers hadn’t been stripped in his imprisonment, but being on Earth weakened his magic due to there not being enough magic for him to draw from. Once on Vanaheim, a realm of lesser gods, his powers slowly charged back up to full power.  
You looked around the field you landed in. Healthy grass blanketed the ground and the sky was a beautiful bright blue. It was the most beautiful and peaceful scenery you’d ever seen. It looked like a nature painting. (1)  
“Loki, it’s perfect,” you whispered, spinning around in the warm air. He smiled at your enthusiasm, turning to look at a cave a few feet away.  
“What do you think of that cave for our home?” he asked.  
You tilted your head in confusion. “A cave?”  
He grinned, holding his hands up, palms facing the cave. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words that you couldn’t understand. Green and gold sparkles surrounded the cave. The walls expanded outward and upward. The cracked, uneven opening of the cave rose and transformed into an elegant archway. You had to shield your eyes as the sparkles brightened, the light rivaling the sun. When it died down and you could look without being blinded, you could swear that it had been a palace all along, not a cave.  
Loki turned to you with a genuine smile, wrapping his arms around your waist. As soon as you returned the gesture to his neck, he bent his knees and hooked one arm under your legs. He lifted you bridal style, eliciting a giggle from your lips. He proudly carried you over the threshold of your new home, leading you to the bedroom and setting you down on the plush feather bed. It was elegantly decorated with (f/c) silk and black velvet. He even used your personal decorations, your posters on the wall and your picture frames atop the dresser. A hallway led from the bedroom to the kitchen, created from stone and marble. In-between the two was a bathroom with a large claw foot bathtub and a shiny porcelain sink. Loki also added running water and indoor plumbing.  
“It’s perfect,” you breathed happily, lying down on the bed. Loki lay beside you, propping himself up on one arm. He leaned down to press a kiss to your lips, his other hand resting on your hip. You tangled your fingers in his raven hair, causing him to sigh softly.  
“I love you,” he whispered against your lips.  
You smiled up at him, resting a hand on his face. “I love you too.”

(1) I don’t know much about the nine realms outside of Asgard, Midgard, and Jötunheim, so I’m making it up. I did look up who each realm belonged to, and lesser gods seemed like a better option than Hel or giants or dark elves.


	36. Expelliarmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to quote Harry Potter charms every time Loki uses magic

**Expelliarmus**  
Request for Chris the Witch

Loki blew out a soft breath, his emerald eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. His arms were outstretched with his palms out as though he were surrendering to an argument. The air was still and quiet as a blue light cascaded over the room. The walls expanded and pushed out, offering more square footage. You had complained a few times about how cramped your bedroom was, but you couldn’t afford a bigger apartment and you didn’t want Loki conjuring up money to pay for one. The last time he’d conjured money, it appeared to be counterfeit when the cashier held it up to the light, and Loki was almost arrested.  
He wasn’t sure you’d approve of him magically modifying your bedroom, either, but he figured it was better than fake money, especially if you couldn’t tell from the outside. His spells were specially crafted so that only you and he could see the difference. The apartment looked exactly the same on the outside, and if any officials came by for an inspection, they wouldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
He smiled softly to himself and lowered his hands as the blue light diminished. He looked around, proud of his work. The room had expanded enough for another dresser and plenty of floor space. One of your issues was that between your bed, your dresser, your nightstand, and the cabinet holding your TV, there was hardly any floor space. Loki made sure there was plenty of room without feeling cramped.  
“I’m home!” you called, closing the front door behind you.  
“In the bedroom!” he called back.  
You padded softly through the apartment, wrapping your arms around the god in your bedroom. He smiled and returned the hug, pressing a kiss to your head. “What are you doing in here? You usually hang out in the living room or the kitchen.”  
“Look around,” he replied, using an arm to gesture to your newly refurbished room. You stepped further inside and looked around, gasping in surprise. You could see that the walls had expanded and that there was an empty space in one corner.  
“You made it bigger?” you asked, turning to face him.  
“You said you wanted a bigger room,” he smiled.  
“The landlord-”  
“-won’t notice a thing,” Loki finished. “It’s only noticeable to us. Guests and apartment officials won’t see a thing.”  
“Aw, Loki,” you smiled. He pulled you against his chest for another hug. You buried your face in his neck, letting out a giggle when his stomach rumbled.  
“Come on,” you smiled. “I’ll go make dinner.”  
“Let me,” he insisted. “You’ve been working all day.”  
You smiled up at him with a nod and followed him out of the bedroom.

As you reached the kitchen, he snapped his fingers to turn on the light. You whispered “Lumos” under your breath, giggling softly to yourself. He turned and raised a brow at you, causing you shrug in reply.  
He shook his head, figuring it was a movie reference. You’d made him watch a handful of your favorite movies, but he didn’t understand humans’ interest in watching recorded tapes of other humans interacting.  
He approached the gas stove and waved his hand over it, causing a flame to ignite beneath the front right burner.  
“Incendio,” you said a little bit louder. He turned to you with a pointed look, knowing you were making a reference that you knew he didn’t understand. You giggled again and shook your head. “It’s nothing, honey.”  
You sat down quietly as he began cooking. He pulled a frying pan from the drawer beneath the stove and set it atop the flaming burner. He reached out one hand, magically opening the door of the fridge and levitating the eggs out of the shelf.  
“Wingardium leviosa,” you said with a grin, not bothering to be quiet.  
Loki let out a sigh and turned to you. “What is it, love? You keep mumbling something and you know I don’t know what it means.”  
“It’s Harry Potter,” you replied.  
He stared at you blankly.  
“It’s a movie series,” you explained. “My favorite movie series.”  
“Why haven’t you shown me?” he asked gently while the eggs fried in the pan. “I thought we watched all of your favorites.”  
“I didn’t think you’d want to,” you admitted, looking at the ground. “It’s got magic so I thought you might get offended because it’s not real magic like yours. And there are eight movies so I didn’t think you’d want to sit through all of that. And you don’t seem to enjoy Midgardian movies so I gave up.”  
He sat beside you at the table, wrapping his hands around yours. “I want you to share things with me. If you love a movie, I’ll watch it. If you love a book, I’ll read it. If you find a new favorite food, I’ll make it. I want you to tell me these things so I can enjoy them with you.”  
You smiled softly at him and nodded.  
“How about you go get the film movie started while I finish the food?” he suggested.  
A grin claimed your lips as you nodded enthusiastically. You all but ran into the living room to get everything set up. Loki chuckled softly to himself as he plated up the eggs, grabbing two forks from the drawer before heading out to the living room. You were already seated on the couch with the remote in your lap as the opening credits rolled across the screen.  
He chuckled again, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You hummed along to the intro music, leaning against his side.

For the next week, you ran around shining a flashlight at things and shouting “Expecto patronum,” but at least Loki finally understood.


	37. Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki making out

**Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss Me**  
Request for Violet

 

Ever since Loki had been integrated into the Tower and had slowly been accepted, you’d begun harboring a crush for the demigod. You couldn’t deny how attractive he was with his emerald eyes and sharp cheekbones. His raven hair reminded you how dangerous he was, and his smile made butterflies erupt in your belly.  
You worked hard to keep your crush to yourself. Most of the team was still trying not to beat the man senseless whenever he walked into a room, especially Tony and Clint. Thor tried to keep the peace, which usually involved him physically restraining Loki or one of the others so they couldn’t reach one another. But you knew no one would approve of your feelings, and you weren’t entirely sure anyone could keep the secret should you decide to tell.

Your attempts to keep your personal feelings to yourself went belly-up when your journal got left in the Tower kitchen. Your journal served dual purposes – your most personal inner thoughts, and chunks of stories you were trying to write. When an idea or opening line struck your mind, you had to write it down immediately or you’d lose it.  
Earlier that day while you were deciding what to make for breakfast, the perfect opening line came to mind. You rushed to your room and grabbed your journal and pen, taking them back with you into the kitchen. While your bacon was frying, you scribbled your idea in the next blank page of your journal. When your food was done, you plated it up and took it back to your room, completely forgetting that your journal was perched innocently on the counter.  
Unfortunately for you, Tony was the next one to come into the kitchen, ravenous for coffee. He was finishing the brewing of a new pot when a familiar patch of leather caught his eye. His deep-seated curiosity (and nosiness) led him to reach out and pick it up, noting the lack of any kind of locking, leaving it open for anyone to read should they so choose.  
He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar, holding your journal in his hand. Your initials were on the back, exposing the owner, and he recognized your handwriting once he opened the front cover. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to close the book and return it to you not violated, but he quickly ignored the voice and began reading.  
The first few pages were boring. They were just how you felt you were adjusting to life in the Tower, how you got along with the Avengers. He already knew all of that since the two of you hit it off right away. He sipped his coffee with a bored expression, flipping ahead a few pages.

_So apparently the team adopted Loki._

Tony grinned. This would be a good entry.

_I know he’s the bad guy and he killed people and he tried to kill half the Avengers but… he’s really cute._

Tony’s coffee spattered out all over the counter. Cute? You thought that monster was cute?

_I shouldn’t be so interested. But it’s harder to forget about him now. When he was locked up, I never saw him, so I could find more distractions. But now he walks around the Tower… and sometimes I see him when he’s just come out of the shower and his hair is messy and kind of curly and he doesn’t wear a shirt… It’s stupid to think of him that way. He’s a powerful demigod. I’m just a… what word does he use? Midgardian. I’m a Midgardian. I’m nothing special. He probably hasn’t even noticed I’m here._

That last line caught Tony’s attention, taking him back to a conversation with the god from just a few days ago.

_“Man of Iron!” Thor called loudly, stomping into the lab where Tony was working. “My brother wishes to speak with you.”  
“Thor, you stupid oaf. I do not need to speak to him,” Loki argued.  
The billionaire ignored the younger god. “What’s up, Meatswing?”  
“My brother has romantic feelings for a friend of yours,” Thor stated. The brunette beside him was seething.  
Tony smirked. “Oh, really? Who does he have romantic feelings for?”  
“No one!” Loki growled in reply.  
The smirk turned into a grin. “Who is it, Thor?”  
“Lady (y/n).”  
“(y/n)? Really?”  
As Loki’s cheeks resembled a tomato, he crossed his arms and glared down at his boots.  
“What do you want from me?” Tony asked.  
“What do you suggest?” Thor asked. “I told my brother that he should speak to Lady (y/n).”  
“That’s good,” Tony nodded. “But I’d be careful. I don’t know how she feels about you. Maybe you could get her a present to break the ice.”  
“Ice?” Loki asked, looking up in confusion. “We said nothing about ice, you-”  
“No, no, no,” Tony said, shaking his head. “It’s an expression. ‘Breaking the ice’ means ‘starting the conversation’. It makes it easier to talk to someone.”  
“A gift is a good idea,” Thor agreed.  
“I’ll have someone take you two shopping later,” Tony promised._

He let out a chuckle as he turned his attention back to your journal. The wheels in his head turned as he re-read the passage in your journal that confessed your love for the demigod. He quickly scampered out of the kitchen and headed to find Thor and Clint, knowing they’d support his idea.

You let out a surprised cry as you were tossed into a dark closet. The door immediately closed and you could hear the lock click into place. Still, you banged on the door and began jiggling the handle.  
“It’s no use,” a familiar voice said from somewhere behind you. “I do not know how but they managed to make it magic-proof too.”  
A chill ran up your spine as you realized that you were locked in a darkened closet with the object of your desire. “Do you know who?”  
“Stark and my idiot of a brother,” Loki replied with a dramatic sigh.  
“Why the hell would they do that?” you wondered aloud. A knock came from the other side and before you could ask what they wanted, something was stuffed beneath the door. You bent down and reached for it, feeling familiar leather touch your fingers. Your face paled as you held the object closer. Your journal. How the hell had Tony gotten your journal?  
“You left it in the kitchen,” Tony’s voice called. “Thought I should give it back.”  
Tears bubbled up behind your eyes as you realized that he must have read it. You slid down against the wall, bring your knees to your chest. How could he invade your privacy like that? Sure, it was your fault for leaving it in the open, but he knew exactly what it was. How could he read it?  
“What is it?” Loki asked, seemingly curious.  
“It’s nothing,” you replied quickly. The last thing you needed was Loki finding out about your crush.  
“You know I can read minds,” he stated. “I could always find out myself.”  
“It’s nothing you need to know about,” you replied defensively, your voice cracking as you failed to bite back tears.  
His usually snarky-ness was replaced with genuine concern. “Why are you upset?”  
“Tony invaded my privacy,” you replied.  
He took a moment to put the pieces together. “The book in your hands – it’s your journal, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” you murmured.  
“Stark mentioned something about a journal and a secret before he shoved me in here,” Loki recalled. “I assume it’s personal?”  
“Very,” you sighed. Well, at least you knew why you were in the closet with Loki. But what excuse did they use to bring him in?  
“I… I have something for you,” he admitted softly. His voice seemed much more friendly, not condescending or snarky like he usually was. There was enough light in the closet for you to see movement as he shuffled closer to you. He sat on the floor a few inches away, facing you. He held out a small, simple black box, waiting for you to take it.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything,” you said as you lifted the lid. You couldn’t help but wonder why he would get you a present. The two of you were hardly even acquaintances, and it wasn’t a holiday or your birthday.  
A gasp escaped your lips as you peered into the box. A silver star pendant holding a (birthstone) in the center dangled from a thin silver chain. “It’s beautiful.”  
A small smile ghosted over the god’s lips. “I thought of you when I saw it. It’s your birthstone, is it not?”  
“Yeah, it is,” you smiled. “How did you know?”  
“I…” He bit back his pride and admitted, “I asked Stark.”  
Awe flooded you as you scooted closer to him. After taking the necklace out of the box, you held it to him. “Help me put it on?”  
He nodded with a smile, watching as you held up your hair and ducked your head. His cool hands left goose bumps on your skin as his fingers brushed against your neck. You let out a soft sigh as he clasped the necklace and let his fingertips drag across your skin. You resisted a disappointed whimper at the lack of contact when he removed his hands.  
You looked up at him, his eyes sparkling despite the darkness. All of your wishes and desires welled up inside you and you leaned forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands instantly found your hips, pulling you closer by your waist until you were seated on his lap. You hovered above his lips hesitantly, afraid he was going to shove you away any second.  
He surprised you by crashing his lips to yours. His skin was ice cold, igniting sparks in your chest. Warmth flooded you despite his cold temperature as you kissed back passionately. He nipped at your lower lip, seeking entrance. Your lips parted with a gasp as you tangled your hands in his raven hair. He let out a groan, thrusting his tongue between your lips and ravaging your mouth. A contented sigh passed through your nose as you tilted your head for a better angle.  
He pulled his lips from yours and began trailing kisses down your jaw. You tilted your head back, exposing your neck. He moved one hand from your hip, bring it up to push your hair back from your neck. He peppered kisses down your neck, pausing here and there to nip or suck a particular spot. A strangled gasp left your lips when he reached the soft spot of your neck, just above your collar bone. A grin flashed on his lips before he dragged his tongue across the spot, testing the sensitivity. When a soft sound came from your throat, he latched onto the spot and sucked gently.  
You pulled back reluctantly, resting a hand on his cheek to make him pause. You smiled at him as you tried to catch your breath, resting your forehead on his.  
“Do you want to know what my journal said?” you whispered.  
Intrigue lit his eyes. “Yes, I do.”  
You reached behind you blindly until your fingers came across a chunk of leather. You flipped through the pages until you found the entry about being attracted to the man you were currently straddling. A blush burned your cheeks as you turned the book so he could read the passage. He snapped his fingers and the gemstone inside your necklace began to glow. When you tilted your head in confusion, he simply chuckled.  
“I charmed it to glow when you need extra light,” he explained. “Just think about wanting it to glow and it will.”  
You looked anywhere but at him as he read the journal. Your cheeks burned deeper when you chanced a glance at him and saw the lust sparkling in his eyes.  
“So you like it when I roam the Tower without a shirt,” he grinned.  
“Well, I- mmm!” Your defense was cut off by his tongue as his lips crashed to yours again. Your fingers returned to fisting in his hair while he gripped at your hips, his fingers sliding beneath the hem of your shirt.  
“Alright, you guys,” Tony’s voice called from the other side. You could hear the door handle jiggling as it was unlocked, but a cold hand squeezing your back end had your attention. “I guess it’s time to- woah, man!”  
“What is it, Stark?” a deeper voice asked. Heavier footsteps came to stand beside Tony outside the closet. “Oh my, little brother. You were simply supposed to speak with her!”  
You pulled away from Loki as embarrassment rang in your ears. You ducked your head to hide your blush and brought your fingers up to your tingling lips.  
Tony let out a snort. “I think our plan worked, Meatswing. There’s no way they’re still oblivious.”  
He and the god padded away, leaving you alone with the god in a now lit closet. You looked back at him to find him smiling softly, one hand gently caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch and gazed into his eyes.  
“What do you say we continue this in my chambers?” he suggested huskily.  
A shiver ran up your spine as you nodded enthusiastically. Before you could stand, he snapped his fingers and teleported you to his room. This time, you were lying on your back with the god looming above you. He grinned down at you before leaning in and capturing your lips.  
“Now that I’ve got you alone,” he smirked against your lips, trailing them down your neck again.  
“Whatever will we do with these new circumstances?” you teased, gasping when he found your sensitive spot.  
“I have an idea,” he replied, leaning back to slip off his shirt. He returned his lips to yours and you replied instantly, all thoughts of your journal and Tony’s nosiness forgotten.


	38. We're Going to Have a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rejects your declaration of love

**We’re Going to Have a Wedding**  
Request for The 0fficial Bookworm

Growing up with the Princes of Asgard as your best friends, you were more important to the royal family than most of the regular citizens. Frigga and Odin had been like a second family to you, so they never required that you address them as “King” and “Queen,” and you never had to call Thor or Loki “Prince.” It was a very casual relationship for you and them, and you cherished it. The boys had always been there for you, always protecting you. You were bullied a lot during your early teens as you were awkward and still growing into your body. Thor and Loki- mostly Loki- would always be right there to fend off the bullies, who usually bolted away when they saw that you were friends with the princes.  
Thor was your friend to a lesser extent. As the Golden Prince, the other brother, the one destined to claim the throne of Asgard, he got more attention from the residents of the palace and random passersby, leaving Loki in the shadows to be ignored. You always preferred the younger, dark haired boy. He would let you watch when he practiced his magic, and when he saw how excited and awe-struck you became, he began using his magic to make you things.  
You would set off to find the magical prince first thing in the morning after getting dressed and eating breakfast. You’d find him in his chambers or in the library, reading a spell book or practicing a new spell. When you’d arrive, you’d wait until he took a break as to not interrupt him or disturb his concentration. As soon as he noticed you were there, his lips would split into a large grin and he’d run to you, telling you to close your eyes and hold out your hands. Once you complied, he would gently set something in your hand. It was usually a rose or some kind of flower, enchanted to last forever without any sign of wilting. You would throw your arms around him in a hug, thanking him repeatedly for the gift.

Over the years, your closeness with the magical man grew, and your platonic love turned into romantic love. You could never tell him, of course, so you’d continue to watch him do his magic or practice his princely duties and just continue to be his friend. You smiled more often now, especially around him, and everyone noticed. The only person, it seemed, who didn’t have an inkling of your affections was Loki himself.  
One night, you were all attending a ball held by the King and Queen. Every citizen of Asgard was to attend. The intent was for Thor to find a woman to rule by his side when he took the throne. Odin and Frigga had hoped he would marry Lady Sif, but he wasn’t sure if he loved her, and they believed he should have a say in the decision.  
You were seated at the snack table with a goblet of wine in your hand, watching Loki dance with a beautiful blonde maiden. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, her sky blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and her royal blue dress hugged her every curve in a flattering manner. Your heart broke at the sight of Loki’s hands on her hips and the content smile he was sending her. You thought he only smiled at you that way, but apparently you were wrong.  
“I know how you feel for him,” Thor said from beside you. You jumped in surprise and turned to face him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied. “Shouldn’t you be dancing with a pretty girl?”  
He let out a soft chuckle. “I am taking a break from trying to find a bride. I do not know most of these maidens well enough to marry them.” He took a sip of his mead as your gaze turned back to Loki who was now twirling the blonde in his arms, causing her to giggle. “I know you love him, Lady (y/n). Go tell him.”  
“I cannot,” you replied, both in reference to loving him and telling him. “I am nothing more than a friend. Besides, look at them. He’s much happier dancing with her.”  
“May I have a dance then?” the blond asked, offering you a hand. “You told me I should be dancing with a pretty maiden.”  
A soft blush brushed across your cheeks as you accepted his hand. He led you to the dance floor, causing all eyes to fall on you. Everyone knew who you were, and though some people, such as Frigga and Odin, knew it was completely platonic, whispers broke out amongst others. Many of the girls that were trying to win Thor’s hand began pointing and grumbling, creating rumors about how you always loved Thor and of course you two would end up together.  
“Why does Thor not just marry (y/n)?” Odin asked.  
“My love, are you blind?” Frigga returned with a chuckle. “(y/n) has always had feelings for Loki.”  
Your face burned as you saw how many people were watching you and the Crowned Prince. Even Loki was glancing at you from time to time. You shook it off, smiling up at your friend as he tried to reassure you that they were simply jealous.  
When the song ended, he convinced you to talk to Loki. You turned to look at the raven haired prince, noticing that he was alone and the blonde he’d been dancing with was off somewhere else. You took a breath to steel yourself and sauntered over to him.  
“Lady (y/n),” he greeted. “You look lovely.”  
“Thank you,” you replied with a blush. “I… I need to speak with you.”  
“What about?” he inquired. The two of you stood off to the side, away from hawk ears but not prying eyes.  
“I have to tell you something. I don’t know what you’ll think, but Thor believes I should tell you anyway.” You took another breath, looking up at him. “For a long time now, I… I’ve had… romantic feelings for you.”  
He stared at you in surprise, his eyebrows high. He was never one for being on the spot, and as his emerald eyes darted between you and all of the eyes watching you, he panicked.  
“I am sorry, Lady (y/n). I do not return your affections. Perhaps you would be happier with my brother.”  
With that, he quickly shuffled away from you, returning to the blonde he’d danced with earlier.  
Everyone looked between you and Loki. You felt your heart shattering into several pieces and tears well up in your eyes. You turned on your heel and ran out of the ballroom, not wanting anyone to see you cry.

For the next week, you were quiet and withdrawn. You only left your chambers when the King and Queen hosted a meal and required your attendance. You occasionally took solace in the garden, enjoying the peace and quiet and beautiful collage of colors and scents. But more than anything, you sat inside your room, reading or writing.  
Your entire demeanor changed. You felt rejected by the entire family, though it had just been Loki. You addressed Odin and Frigga as “My Lord” and “My Lady,” and whenever you approached the blond, you would call him “Prince Thor.” Hurt mixed with confusion in his eyes whenever you called him that, but he knew it was your way of coping with the rejection.

Sometime later, Thor found you in your chambers, claiming to have urgent business. You reluctantly let him in. He hadn’t done anything to you, and though at first you blamed him for convincing you to talk to Loki, you knew it wasn’t his fault.  
“What is it, Prince Thor?” you greeted monotone.  
He let out a sigh. “Please stop that. You’ve never called me that until lately. We’ve always been closer than that.”  
Your gaze fell to your feet, ashamed. You wondered if it upset him, but you figured it was easier to just cut all ties. “What do you need?”  
“I have a proposition.” He padded into your room and sat on your bed, watching you with a worried expression. “As I’ve said, we’ve always been close. We’ve been friends since childhood. As I told you at the Ball, I do not know any of those maidens well enough to marry. Lady Sif is an excellent warrior and a loyal friend, but I do not love her either. So I have come up with a solution.”  
He turned to you as you sat beside him. He took your hands in his, a small smile on his lips. “I wanted to ask if you would be my bride. I know of your feelings for my brother, and I have no intention of imposing. But you are my most trusted friend and if I must marry, I would like to marry someone I can trust. You will be free to love whoever you please. You just need to rule by my side.”  
You stared up at him in surprise. “Thor…” You thought about his offer. You could be Queen of Asgard. Sure, you didn’t love the blond, but Loki had made it clear that he didn’t love you. What did you have to lose?  
You offered him a soft smile. “I would be honored.”

News of the engagement spread through the palace faster than wildfire. Murmurs and whispers followed you wherever you went. You were immediately treated like part of the royal family, with servants following you around, asking if you needed anything. You could see all of Thor’s prospective wives as you padded down the halls of the palace. They glared at you before chatting amongst themselves. You could only imagine what they were discussing, but you didn’t much care.  
Before you realized it, it was time for your wedding. Thor had to marry before he could claim the throne. You would have a week after your wedding for your honeymoon, and then it would be time for Thor’s coronation.  
You were dressed in an elegant white gown that clung to your figure. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were braided back from your face, not a single strand out of place. The dress reached the floor and the sleeves came to a diamond shape just before your knuckles. It had two layers – the bottom later was white satin, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the top was lace, forming the sleeves and an off-shoulder collar. Queen Frigga had passed onto you a beautiful silver necklace with an amber gem in the center.  
Since your birth family had long since stopped being around, it was decided that Loki would give you away at the wedding. The Warriors Three stood to the side as the groom’s men, and Lady Sif was your maid of honor. Frigga smiled softly at you as you made your way down the aisle, awkwardly holding onto Loki’s arm.  
Odin moved swiftly through the ceremony. When the time for objections came, the last person you expected spoke up.  
“Does anyone object to this union?” Odin called out.  
There was a moment of silence before, “I do!” Everyone turned to find Loki raising his hand and slowly standing. Your eyes widened as he removed himself from his seat and sauntered up to where you and Thor stood.  
“Why do you object?” Odin asked, equally surprised.  
“Because I’m in love with the bride,” the brunette whispered.  
Gasps rang through the room but you held your ground. “That’s not how you felt at the Ball. You made that perfectly clear.”  
“I lied,” he admitted. “I… I panicked. Everyone was watching us and you surprised me. I was a coward. But I do love you, (y/n). I have since we were teenagers.”  
A chorus of awws was heard and even Thor was smiling. You stared up at the brunette, your jaw hung slightly, unable to form a response.  
“Would you do me the honor of being mine?” he asked gently. A warm hand pressed on your lower back and you turned your head to see Thor gently urging you forward. Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist and he ducked his head, leaning in to capture your lips. Cheers erupted throughout the throne room as you slowly responded in kind.  
“I suppose the wedding is off,” Queen Frigga stated.  
“I have a suggestion,” Thor offered, raising his hand. “Lady (y/n) is already in a wedding dress. Perhaps Loki could be the groom instead.”  
You pulled back in surprise, looking up at the King and Queen who were smiling softly at you.  
“What do you say?” Loki asked gently. “Will you marry me?”  
You stared into his loving eyes and nodded.  
Thor stepped aside so Loki could take his place. Odin had you repeat your vows to the younger prince, who recited his own after.  
“I pronounce you man and wife,” Odin stated. “You may kiss the bride.”  
You were wrapped up in Loki’s arms and pressed against his chest. His lips pressed to yours with all the love and tenderness he could manage, his hands holding your hips. More cheers and applause flowed through the room as he held you close, proving his love for you.


	39. I Can Go the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Switching Teams"

**I Can Go the Distance**  
Request for KylieBri  
A/N: Sequel to Switching Teams.

You’d been locked up under SHIELD’s watch for three months. Loki visited you every day, promising you that he was working with Tony to get you out. You knew the Avengers would never let you go free, but it was nice that he was trying.

“You’re seriously asking me for a favor, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked incredulously, not looking up from his work table.  
“I am making a suggestion, Stark,” Loki reasoned with a sigh. Tony had been nothing close to helpful in the last hour they’d been talking.  
“What suggestion?”  
“You let (y/n) out of her cell and I take her with me. We’ll both leave the Tower and you and your friends never have to deal with us again.”  
Tony paused his work and looked up at the god. “You want me to let you and the criminal run away?”  
“We would never bother the Avengers again,” Loki promised. “She wouldn’t even be evil anymore. We would start a life on our own and you can forget all about us.”  
“How do I know you won’t try to take over the world again?” Tony countered. “You were both evil. You both attacked my team. I have no reason to believe that you won’t hide out for a few months just to plot our demise.”  
Loki let out a sigh. “Your concerns are valid. I have given you no reason to trust my intentions, nor has (y/n). But what do you plan to do with her otherwise? Just leave her to rot in prison?”  
“I was thinking about it,” the playboy shrugged. “No reason to let her out.”  
“No reason to keep her in,” Loki countered. “All you know is that she went undercover to your party.”  
“She told you her mission was to take us out,” Tony reminded. “If we let her out, she could still try.”  
“I can assure you that she doesn’t care about the mission,” Loki sighed again, knowing Tony wouldn’t take his word. He hesitated, pacing back and forth in front of Tony until an idea struck him. “What if I get your friends to believe that she won’t hurt them? Will you let her go then?”  
The billionaire snorted. “Sure, Reindeer Games. If you can convince the entire team that the dangerous little fox in there is safe, you two can leave.”

He brought each of the Avengers in to see you, one by one. He started with Thor. He knew his brother would trust him more than the others did, and if you could convince Loki, you could convince Thor.  
“So you are the maiden who has stolen my brother’s heart,” the blond smiled. You furrowed your brows at him, a light blush on your cheeks.  
“And you’re the brother that everyone favored over Loki, leaving him behind,” you countered. Thor furrowed his brows in hurt and turned to look at the brunette who suddenly became interested in his shoes.  
“Loki tells me that you have changed, that you want to be good,” Thor stated.  
“I don’t want to be a weapon of destruction anymore,” you replied softly.  
“So you would give up the only life you have ever known?” the blond asked.  
You nodded. “I don’t want to hurt people. I want to start over, have a real life.”  
“With my brother?”  
Your gaze flickered to the brunette who was now watching you with gentle eyes. “That would be preferable.”  
Thor smiled gently. “I do believe you have changed, Lady (y/n). I wish you and my brother the best.”  
A rush of pride and relief flowed through you at the blond’s blessing, and a small smile graced your lips. As he left, Loki approached your cell, reaching in to grasp your hand.  
“One down, five to go,” he smiled.

Next was Steve. He and Bruce were the most level-headed Avengers, but the Other Guy had a bad history with Loki, so he opted for the good-hearted soldier first. He knew which team members would be the hardest to convince, so he tried to save them for later.  
“I think of you the way I used to think of Loki,” Steve stated, looking at you. “I didn’t think that evil could change. I didn’t think someone could just decide to become good. But Loki has managed it. I know a lot of people still don’t trust him, and justifiably so.” He paused to send an apologetic glance to the god, at which Loki nodded. He then turned his attention back to you. “But he’s done nothing but help, or at least try to, since we agreed to take him in. He’s helped Bruce in the lab, he’s accompanied Natasha while grocery shopping, he’s sparred with me and Clint to help us train… He’s proven himself to me. I believe you can do the same, (y/n).”  
A wave of awe washed through you at his words. He really believed in people, even after all he’d seen. You smiled softly at him, starting to believe in your own ability to change. Before it had just been a desire; an itching need. Now you felt that it was truly possible.

After Steve and Thor had given their blessings, the next three were fairly simple. Clint was still wary of the brunette after the brainwashing fiasco, but he saw the honest regret in your eyes and he knew that look.  
Natasha had similar views. She’d been trained not to trust easily, especially people who wronged her. She still didn’t trust Loki after everything he’d done to New York, but she could tell that he truly cared about you, and that surprised her. She’d never seen the god so sincere and emotional.  
Bruce was also cautious around the mischief maker, but he had a sense of reassurance knowing that if Loki tried anything, the Other Guy would put him in his place. Having his own inner demons to fight every day, he understood the struggle of evil trying to become good. He could sense the love lingering between you and the god, and he wouldn’t stand in your way.  
You thanked the three of them for their approval as they left. You turned to Loki and nibbled your lower lip. “Now we have to convince Stark.”  
Loki smiled. “We already have. Stark promised that if we could get everyone else on our side, he would let us go.”  
“That was the deal, Reindeer Games,” said a familiar voice. You both turned to see Tony standing in the door way, his arms folded. “I guess there’s more to the both of you than I thought. I didn’t think you’d be able to convince everyone, especially not Hawkeye or Banner.”  
“Will you hold up your end?” Loki asked cautiously, worried that Tony would just cut the deal off.  
The billionaire nodded. He reached out to the control panel by the door and pressed a button, causing a loud beeping noise. The door of the cell lifted into the air, creating an opening. “You’re free to go.”  
You reached out cautiously, afraid there might be a trap or an invisible field waiting to restrict you. Finding nothing but air, you stepped forward, gasping as you stepped down from the cell and onto the concrete floor. Loki immediately took you in his arms, burying his nose in your hair.  
Tony cleared his throat, offering the two of you a small wave before turning and leaving.  
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you looked up at the god. “We’re free.”  
“Free and together,” he smiled, leaning down to capture your lips. You melted against him, your fingers tangling in his raven hair. His hands gripped your hips, pulling your bodies together.  
“I love you,” he whispered between kisses.  
“I love you too,” you replied with a smile.  
Within an hour, the both of you were packed and ready to start your new life together.


	40. Big Girls, You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure!reader. Loki makes you feel better

**Big Girls, You Are Beautiful**  
Request for Allison/AshtonWinchester  
A/N: The request was about Loki getting flustered, and I really wanted to write an insecurity story, and I wasn’t sure how to make Loki flustered, so I thought I’d mix the two. So kind of chubby!reader.

 

You’d always been on the bigger side. You were of average height so you weren’t tall enough for your height to balance out your weight, and no matter how much you worked out, you couldn’t seem to slim down. Ever since childhood, you had extra skin pudging out everywhere. Your thighs were thick though not flabby, you had a protruding belly that often provided muffin tops when you wore tight pants, and your upper arms were a little wider than you’d like. The only upside you’d managed to find to all of this was that you had a larger-than-average chest. Family and friends always told you not to worry about it, that the fat would go away eventually or that it was just muscle waiting to be tightened. You had tried dieting and going to the gym and leading a healthy lifestyle, but now in your late twenties it seemed like no progress had been made.  
You decided to stop trying. You went back to eating whatever you liked, and when you were feeling particularly down on yourself, you’d wolf down a pan of brownies while watching Pitch Perfect. You weren’t necessarily accepting of your chubby body, but you stopped wasting effort trying to change it.

You met Loki during Tony’s welcoming party. The team had finally accepted the ex-villain as one of their own and invited everyone who was willing to come to the god’s welcoming party. Loki didn’t much enjoy being the center of attention of a bunch of oohing and awwing mortals, but he suffered through it for the sake of not getting pushed out the window.  
You weren’t one for parties, but you were fascinated by the raven-haired god who everyone seemed to be against. You lingered away from the crowd, feeling self-conscious as always. When you were just going to the store, you’d throw on some comfortable jeans and a hoodie, effectively hiding your chub long enough to run your errands. Going out with people required a little more effort. You wanted to look nice, but not a lot of dresses suited your body type. You’d found a couple that accented your plentiful chest enough to distract from your pudgy belly and thighs, so you threw that on with a pair of leggings and your favorite boots. It was stylish without making you uncomfortable.  
You met eyes with the beautiful man across the dance floor. You were seated at a table, nursing a Shirley Temple. You weren’t much for drinking, especially when you had to drive yourself home.  
Seeing as you were the only seemingly sane human and the only one who wasn’t all over him for one reason or another, he quickly crossed the room and took a seat opposite you. You looked up at him in surprise. Men usually never approached you, or if they did, they quickly turned the other way when they saw you weren’t a Barbie doll.  
“Hi there,” you greeted awkwardly.  
He smiled at you. “Hello. I must say, you are a beautiful maiden.”  
Your eyes widened in surprise as your cheeks burned. “Thank you…”  
He tilted his head, a frown on his lips. “You seemed surprised to receive a compliment.”  
You glanced down at your body, silently pointing out all of your flaws. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called beautiful, at least not by someone who wasn’t family.”  
His frown deepened. “Then all those other men don’t know what they’re missing. And women, too, for that matter. You are beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” you repeated, looking down at your lap.  
He looked up, eyes darting around the room as though weighing his options. He turned his attention back to you. “Would you like to go for a walk with me?”  
You looked up at him, surprise in your eyes once more. “Can the guest of honor walk out of his own party?”  
He rolled his eyes. “This is Stark’s party. He’s just using me as an excuse.” He stood, offering you a pale hand.  
You let out a giggle and took it, cringing when you saw how thick your hand looked in comparison to his bony fingers. He didn’t seem to notice as he pulled you up with no effort and led you to the door.

That was two years ago. You two became inseparable, completely in love with each other.  
It was your two year anniversary and you were getting ready. Loki was taking you to your favorite restaurant. You usually stayed in for date night, but once in a while he convinced you to let him take you out.  
You stood before your full-body mirror, clad in nothing but a bra and panties. A pout took over your lips as you turned this way and that, looking at all of your pudge and flab. A sigh escaped your lips as you crossed your arms over your protruding belly and your gaze fell to the floor.  
“Darling, are you re- oh.”  
You looked up from your self-loathing to find a very red-faced Loki standing in the doorway. Two years together and you’d never seen each other naked. He walked around shirtless every now and then, but you were too embarrassed to even change clothes in front of him. He never pushed you, understanding self-consciousness and insecurity.  
Your blush matched his as you quickly reached for your robe, holding it in front of you like a shield. He stepped into the room and closed the door, moving to stand in front of you and wrap his arms around your waist.  
“Why have you never let me see all of this beauty?” he whispered, leaning down to kiss your jaw.  
“What beauty?” you replied, choking back tears. “It’s all fat.”  
“(y/n), I meant it when I called you beautiful the first day I met you,” he stated softly, his hands gently holding your hips. “I have never seen you as anything other than a wonderful, beautiful woman, inside and out.”  
He moved to stand behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist and his head resting on the shoulder. Your eyes flickered up, meeting his in your reflection. He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck.  
“Show me what makes you unhappy,” he requested. You placed your hands on your abdomen which stuck out when you turned to the side. He bent down and pressed a kiss to your side, causing you to blush.  
“Why does that make you unhappy?” he inquired.  
“Muffin tops,” you replied simply. You had to giggle when he tiled his head in confusion.  
“When you’re wearing tight pants and the skin on your hips hangs over the top, we call it your ‘muffin tops’. Girls generally don’t like having them.”  
He pressed another kiss to your hip, gently rubbing his thumb across the skin. “I’ll buy you different pants. Or you could wear dresses. I love your dresses.”  
You shook your head. “Dresses show my belly fat.”  
He let out a soft sigh and you worried that he was giving up. Instead he moved to stand in front of you, still gently holding your hips. “Love, I’m not going to deny that you’re a bigger woman. I would never lie to you. But that does not change my opinion of you. I saw that you weren’t stick thin like the girls that Stark always takes to bed, and I liked that. Those girls are unhealthy. Your pudgy belly and ‘muffin tops’ tell me that you actually eat something besides salad and crackers. You let yourself eat and you don’t let someone else’s image stop you. I love that about you. I have always thought you were beautiful. I think you look wonderful in dresses or jeans. I could never think of you as fat or ugly, because those are awful words. People who use those words are the ugly ones. You are incredible.”  
He pulled you closer by his hips, not caring that your belly stuck out or that you were still mostly naked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, trying to pour his emotions and opinions into a kiss. You responded hesitantly, resting your hands on his chest.  
He pulled back and nuzzled your nose with his. “Would you prefer to stay inside and watch a movie?”  
“I thought you wanted to go out,” you replied, looking up at him.  
He smiled softly. “I just wanted to make you comfortable with going out. It’s your anniversary too. We can sit in bed and watch Pitch Perfect and eat brownies for our anniversary instead.”  
Tears welled up in your eyes, causing him to panic.  
“What did I say?” he asked frantically. “Darling, please don’t cry.”  
You shook your head before burying it in his chest. “I’m just happy. I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.”  
He smiled, kissing your forehead. “Go put on your robe or whatever you’re comfortable in and get the movie started. I’ll go into the kitchen and get food. Dinner or snacks?”  
“Snacks,” you replied. “We can eat dinner later.”  
He smiled again with one final kiss to your lips before turning away and heading to the kitchen.

And so your anniversary was spent cuddling in bed, him in just his pajama pants and you wearing your fluffy (f/c) robe over your bra and panties. Half a pan of brownies sat on the nightstand, along with two wine glasses, a half-empty wine bottle, and a container of strawberries. You fell asleep curled into his chest, his arms wrapped snuggly around you and his head resting on yours.


	41. You're So Good to Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take care of sick Loki

**You’re So Good to Me, Baby**  
Request for Lissy

“I am not sick.”  
That was about the tenth time in the last hour that the very stubborn and very sick God of Mischief had tried to argue. For the last hour you’d been taking care of him – or trying to. He proved to be very difficult to contain. He was constantly getting out of bed as soon as your back was turned, though he was rather compliant when you found him out of bed and pointed to the bedroom with a stern expression. He would look at you like he was a child you had just caught in the cookie jar, and then he would look betrayed by his own lack of stealth and dramatically trudge back into bed.  
You learned early on in this relationship that he was a drama queen.

You sat in a small wooden chair by his bed, a bottle of Excedrin in one hand. You popped open the lid and poured a couple of pills into the other hand before offering them to the groaning brunette in front of you. He accepted them with a shaky hand and sat up against the headboard as you extended a glass of water towards him. He took it with a nod before swallowing the pills, downing the rest of the water in the process.  
You had been dating for about six months, and you spent almost every moment together. Though the Avengers had accepted him and even considered him a friend, he accepted your offer to move in shortly after your relationship began. There had been a few domestic arguments here and there about household rules, but so far it had been enjoyable.  
You smiled at the god, reaching out to hold his hand. His usually icy skin was unnaturally warm, thanks to his fever. Your smile faltered as you thought about how dramatic his cold must be to warm his skin so dramatically.  
“What is it?” he mumbled, seeing your concern expression.  
“Your skin… I know you’re sick but even humans don’t get this warm. And your regular temperature is far lower than a human’s.”  
He nodded. “Gods and frost giants don’t get sick very easily or very often, so when we do it hits us hard. Our colds are far more dramatic and take longer to pass than a mortal’s.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” you asked.  
He smiled. “You’ve done plenty.” His stomach then let out a rather loud grumble, causing him to chuckle.  
“I can make you food,” you offered. “I don’t know about god sicknesses but chicken noodle soup usually works for us.”  
“Homemade?” he asked, eyes lighting up like a small child’s. He’d grown rather fond of your cooking and decided that nothing in a box or a can tasted better than what you made from scratch.  
“Of course,” you agreed. You stood from your chair and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his burning forehead. “I’ll bring a cold rag back for your head.”  
He nodded appreciatively as you left.

You returned about half an hour later to find him asleep, though he wasn’t sleeping peacefully. He mumbled incoherently every now and then, and his head turned this way and that as though he were trying to escape something. You set the bowl of soup down on the nightstand along with a bottle of water. While you were cooking, you wetted a washrag and placed it in the freezer. It was now mostly frozen and a tad frosty as you folded it in half and placed it directly on Loki’s brow. He let out a soft breath and his shifting ceased. When his eyes fluttered open, you were the first thing he saw.  
“Any better?” you asked, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from his face.  
“Much,” he replied. “Whatever you did is working wonders.”  
“Frozen towel,” you replied. “I thought it might help with the fever. Still hungry?”  
He nodded and sat up once more. You adjusted the pillows behind him so he had something to lean against. He smiled softly as you handed him the warm bowl of soup. He ate slowly, blowing a frosty breath over the bowl so it cooled to eatable temperature.  
“Can you only cool down other things and not yourself?” you asked, having watched him.  
He nodded again. “If our places were reversed and you had a fever, I could fix it just by touching you. But I cannot do the same to myself.”  
You frowned at the news. “That hardly seems fair.”  
“Magic is rarely fair,” he replied with a smirk. He drank the rest of the broth and set the empty bowl on the nightstand. “Thank you, love.”  
“Of course,” you said. You moved to sit on the bed beside the god, holding his hand. His temperature dropped to somewhere in-between your regular temperature and his.  
“Lay with me?” he whispered. You smiled lovingly and nodded, waiting for him to scoot over. You nestled in beside him under the blanket, curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You didn’t really mind if you got sick from being so close. You knew he’d take care of you in turn if you did.  
You liked the rare moments when his walls were down and he was soft and gentle. It happened more often around you now that you were dating, but he still felt the need to be confident and strong. Only when he was ill or exhausted did he ask for help or comfort. He always accepted it – he never pushed you away or denied you. But he would only request it when he really needed it. And you would immediately give it, because it felt nice to be needed.  
“How long do colds usually last for gods?” you asked, looking up at him. Your hand rested on his bare chest, lightly tracing random designs on his skin.  
He hummed in response to your actions. “Usually a week or two.”  
You tilted your head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I’ll just have to play nurse for a week or two then.”  
He chuckled, turning his head to kiss your forehead. “You’re so good to me.”


	42. A Twist in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Yes, My Prince"

**A Twist in Time**  
Request for ericacarrrebel  
A/N: Sequel to “Yes, My Prince”  
I know a lot of people wanted a sequel. Written with help from Grace Padmé Hank and R.

You and Loki had been happily married for months. Queen Frigga and King Odin treated you as though you were their own daughter, and instead of having to wait on everyone, you had a maid that waited on you. She would arrive in the morning with fresh clothes, announcing that she’d drawn you a bath. Once you were dressed, she would fix your hair however you asked and then lead you to the Great Hall for breakfast with the family. You had gotten to know Thor’s new bride, Marianna, as well. For the first time since the death of your parents, you felt loved and welcomed.

Queen Breya (1) was furious. How dare you, the raggedy slave that she took in as her own daughter, go against her word and attend the ball? And how dare you not only dance with Prince Loki, but marry him as well? You didn’t deserve that! You parents had been slaved. You weren’t of noble birth. You had no right to marry a prince.  
What infuriated her more was that neither of her daughters had caught the eye of Prince Thor. She played nice with King Odin and Queen Frigga, but to no avail. It was entirely Thor’s choice who he married, and he had no interest in Tamina or Lavina.

Queen Breya suddenly had a wonderfully awful idea on how to get her way. An ancient tale told of a spell that could turn back time, and make it seem as though the actual past never occurred. She knew where she had to make time go; back to the night of the Ball. With a snap of her fingers, she made time turn back, and there she was, standing with her daughters just before ball.  
You were in your room, planning on how to get out of the house. Suddenly, the door locked. "Hey, let me out!" you cried.  
"No, no dear,” Queen Breya replied calmly. “Not until I get what I deserve." You heard her footsteps retract, and sank the floor.  
“We’re going to the Ball!” Tamina taunted.  
“Without you!” Lavina added.  
You’d been promised that you could go if you could make yourself a dress. You’d managed to do so, but as soon as your stepsisters saw it, they tore it to shreds. Queen Breya merely watched as your chances of leaving were ruined. She locked you in the cellar that you called your room without so much as a hope of going to the Ball.  
"I'm to wed Prince Loki!" Lavina, the younger sister, gushed. You could hear their sow-like squeals all the way from the cellar.  
"And I to Prince Thor!" the older one, Tamina, yelled. Something sparked inside you like a gut feeling or a suppressed memory, but it wasn’t strong enough for you to understand. All you knew was that your sisters were going to marry princes, and you were going to rot in the cellar.

You managed to escape. Some of the bricks separating you from the outside world were old and cracked and coming loose, so you picked up a chair and swung it at the crackling wall. It shattered easily, creating a hole just big enough for you to crawl through. You took the shreds of your dress and some extra material that you’d collected and quickly sewed it into something new. It wasn’t as fancy or delicate as the original dress, but it fit you nicely and it was quite nice for something you’d sewn together in a mere few minutes. It was (f/c) and (s/f/c), since you’d had to use two different fabrics. It was tight and hugged your rather lean build. You didn’t eat enough food to have belly fat, and years of scrubbing floors and doing laundry had built up your muscle. Your shoes had remained intact, so you slipped them on and crawled through the opening. As you walked towards the palace, you took a small piece of ribbon that you’d manage to salvage and tied back your (h/l) (h/c) locks into a decent bun. You didn’t much look like a princess, but you deserved a chance to go to the Ball, too.

A wave of familiarity washed over you when you entered the Grand Ballroom. Sparks of memory ignited within your mind as you looked around. Your gaze found Prince Loki dancing with your stepsister, and your heart broke. A gasp left your lips as you stumbled backwards, clutching a table for balance. Memories of what should have been came flooding back. Crying on your bed, Prince Loki magically appearing, him creating you a new dress, you dancing with him at the Ball, your wedding… This was all wrong. You were supposed to be dancing with Loki, not your stepsister! Queen Breya must have done something. Perhaps she contracted a witch to help her, cast a spell on everyone and turn back time. Loki certainly didn’t remember your marriage with the way he was pulling Lavina close to him. Your heart shattered at the sight, but you lifted your head and took a breath, heading over to them.  
You reached them as the song ended, and you ignored Lavina’s offended scoff as you smiled sweetly at the prince. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but might I have the next dance?”  
He nonchalantly nodded, and it hurt to see him care so little for you. It felt good to be in his arms again, but it also felt cold and distant. You had to make him remember you somehow.  
“Loki,” you said gently. He lifted a brow, surprised that at the lack of formality. “Loki, I need to tell you something. It’s not going to make any sense, but it’s the truth.”  
He seemed amused by your statement and nodded. “Go on.”  
“This is wrong. You’re not supposed to be dancing with her. Queen Breya must have reordered time somehow, turned it back to this night so that you and I could not be together. We’re meant to be married, Loki. I know you don’t remember, but-”  
“Enough!” he shouted, gaining the attention of quite a few audience members. He shoved you away, hard enough that you stumbled back into the table. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you cannot come to a royal party and insinuate that you are meant to be my bride! You are some common servant, not a princess. I would never marry someone of such low class. Be gone before I have my guards escort you out!”  
He walked away with Lavina on his arm. She turned and laughed at you, as did Tamina and Breya. Tears streamed down your face as you looked at the ground. Queen Frigga seemed appalled at her son’s behavior, while Odin was disinterested and Thor was confused. You turned and fled from the ballroom, embarrassed by Loki’s outburst.

You walked down the hall, not caring where you were going. Your sobs hadn’t quieted, but no one was around to hear you. You eventually leaned against a wall, slumping down until you were sitting on the floor. The spell must be powerful, you mused. Or perhaps Loki no longer loved you, and you could not break the spell…  
You refused to believe the latter. You were his wife. There had to be something you could do.  
You stood and wiped your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you walked with determination back down the hall. You’d seen Loki heading towards the gardens with Lavina. You tried not to let your heart break anymore – that had been your spot with the prince, and now he was sharing it with someone else.

When you reached the garden, you tapped on the brunette’s shoulder. Lavina rolled her eyes at your persistence, and Loki opened his mouth to yell at you again. You placed your hands on his face and, standing on your toes, pressed your lips to his. He was taken aback and almost pushed you away, but something sparked inside him. Memories of making your dress, dancing with you at the Ball, asking you to be his princess, and your wedding flashed through his mind. He wrapped his arms around your waist and returned the kiss passionately.  
“Loki, knock that off,” Lavina stated, crossing her arms. When Loki paid her no mind, she narrowed her eyes. “Seriously, Loki. Stop kissing her. You’re mine!”  
Sparkles engulfed the two of you and the scenery changed. When you parted for air, you were still in the garden, but Lavina was no longer there. The flowers were more in bloom, and when you looked at your hand on Loki’s chest, you saw the silver wedding band on your left ring finger. You smiled up at the god who kissed you sweetly in reply.  
“I am sorry I was so vulnerable to the spell,” he whispered sincerely.  
You shook your head, holding his face gently. “I’m just glad I was able to break it.”  
“I could never love another,” he promised. “You are the only princess for me.”  
You smiled up at him. “And you’re my only prince.”

 

(1) I almost wrote Queen Beryl.


	43. Follow You

**Follow You**  
Request for rhi  
A/N: So the song is sung, it’s not a songfic where the story follows the lyrics of the song.  
“Loki x Reader and could it be a songfic to drown by Bring Me The Horizon or Follow You by bring me the horizon?”

You’d had a hard week.  
You worked as a bartender at the local bar, and because you had no other obligations you were often given the graveyard shift. You didn’t like having to sleep all day so you could stay up and work until four in the morning, but it was nice money and you got a lot of tips from the drunken regulars.  
The biggest downside was that the drunker the patrons got, the friendlier they became. Hands reached out to smack and squeeze your rear as you walked by, and no matter your reaction, it only egged them on. At first you blushed and let out a surprised squeak, which they found to be cute and innocent like you were an angel waiting to be corrupted. Then you had responded in offense and anger, turning on your heel and yelling at the drunkards. They responded by laughing and reaching out again, trying to get a better grasp.  
Your boyfriend Loki was infuriated. He often came to the bar to pick you up after work, so he would see all the filthy drunks pawing at you, faces red with intoxication and distasteful grins. You had convinced him not to pick a fight, insisting that they were just drunk and lonely and that it meant nothing. Loki argued that he was worried for your safety and the intentions of these disgusting men, and stayed close to your side during your shift.  
The last week had been worse than normal. Loki had been busy so he was late picking you up, leaving you alone with the handful of drunks that liked to stay past closing time. You weren’t the only one in the bar – you always had a manager on duty who would keep an eye on you and make sure the patrons weren’t getting too handsy. It made you feel a little safer having your manager there, but Loki didn’t like you spending extra time with yet another male that wasn’t him.

You awoke with a tired groan, having worked until four in the morning the previous night. You struggled to open your eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand which read 11:43. You were exhausted but not tired enough to sleep, so you rolled onto your back and looked up at the white ceiling. You blew out a breath as you discovered that Loki wasn’t in bed beside you like he always was when you woke up. Normally you would try to sleep in later so you had enough rest before work, but you had a couple of days off and wanted to spend them with your boyfriend.  
You dragged yourself out of bed and stumbled out of the room, grunting at how sore your feet were from the bar’s hardwood floors. The scent of coffee and French toast wafted through the air as you neared the kitchen. Padding softly onto the tiled floor, you smiled at the sight before you. Loki stood at the stove, one pan sizzling with bacon and the other steaming with French toast. It wasn’t until you opened the cupboard to grab a mug that Loki realized you had joined him.  
“Morning, love,” he said softly, leaning over to peck your lips before you poured coffee into your mug.  
“Morning,” you replied, picking up a bottle of dry creamer. “How are you so awake right now? You went to bed at the same time I did.”  
“I’m a god, love,” he reminded you, turning over the bacon in the pan. “I don’t require as much sleep as humans. I’m not tired, I promise.”  
You nodded and leaned against him tiredly, sipping your coffee. “You’re making me breakfast?”  
He kissed the top of your head and placed some French toast on a plate before handing it to you. “I know you’ve had a hard week. I also know you like it when I cook.”  
“Yes, I do,” you agreed, taking your plate to the table before fetching syrup and powdered sugar from the cupboard. You stole some bacon from a plate on the counter, sitting down and digging into your breakfast.  
He grabbed his own plate of food and sat across from you. He smiled at you and picked up a mug of steaming coffee, reaching out with his spare hand to hold yours.

After breakfast, you headed back to your bathroom to take a shower. Loki decided not to join you, instead cleaning the kitchen and setting up the living room entertainment center for a movie marathon.  
You slipped into one of Loki’s shirts and a pair of fuzzy pajamas before heading into the living room. Loki was sitting on the couch with the Xbox controller in his hands. You’d showed him how to use all of the machines and their remotes so he could keep himself entertained at home. As far as you knew, he didn’t use it much, but he had a few guilty pleasures.  
You were surprised and confused to see that the screen was on a YouTube video when you joined him on the couch. He pressed a loving kiss to your lips and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against his side. You turned to face him and rested your legs across his lap, smiling when his fingers began combing through your hair. You closed your eyes as he fiddled with the remote, playing the video. An unfamiliar song began playing and you opened your eyes to see Loki looking at you with a loving stare.  
“Loki?” you asked softly.  
“My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost,” he sang gently, his silky voice low and soft. “I need to feel something, ‘cause I’m still so far from home.”  
He set the controller down and grasped your hand, holding it to his chest. “Cross your heart and hope to die, promise me you’ll never leave my side.”  
“Promise,” you whispered, earning a small smile and a kiss on the lips before he continued.  
“Show me what I can’t see when the spark in my eyes is gone,” he sang, his forehead resting against yours. “You got me on my knees, I’m your one man cult.”  
He shifted, moving your legs from his lap so he could face you properly. His hands held yours and you saw nothing but sincere adoration in his eyes.  
“Cross my heart and hope to die, promise you I’ll never leave your side.”  
You smiled softly as he followed through the entire song. When it was over, you rested your hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to yours. His hands rested on your waist and pulled you close.  
“I love you,” you whispered against his lips.  
“I love you too,” he replied, sitting beside you on the couch and handing you the Xbox controller so you could choose what to watch.


	44. Baby Girl

**Baby Girl**  
Request for Makenna.exe wishes Happy 2016  
“It would be a pregnancy turned adoption storyline.”

 

You refused to leave your room after that night in the hospital. Six long hours of labor… for nothing.  
You were a wreck. You hardly ate. You couldn’t sleep. You had no ambition. Your husband Loki had to drag you out of bed to get you do anything besides cry. He would carry you to the bathroom and run a warm shower, stepping into the tub with you to make sure you didn’t just curl up on the floor and sit there until the water ran cold. He would cook your favorite foods and desperately convince you to eat. You felt like nothing had meaning anymore. You spent your days in baggy t-shirts and sweatpants, which was normally an attractive look with your hair in a messy bun, but your (h/c) locks were greasy from lack of proper hygiene and you’d been wearing the same clothes for more than a few days. You normally weren’t so dysfunctional, but after that night…  
You were currently lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. You could hear Loki in the next room, packing away the things you’d bought for one specific purpose, as well as the gifts you’d received for the same reason. It hurt him to tear down the wallpaper and breakdown the crib, but he knew it was much harder on you, so he offered.  
Simply having a second bedroom broke your heart. When you and Loki had first gotten together, he moved in with you in your one bedroom apartment. You shared the room, so it was plenty big enough. When you’d gotten pregnant, Loki read up on human pregnancies and babies and determined that your baby would need his or her own room, so he rented a bigger apartment for the three of you.  
Natasha and Pepper had thrown you a baby shower. Maria and Jane attended as well, and though it was a small gathering, it meant the world to you. They all brought thoughtful gifts like clothes and medicines for the baby. Pepper had put together a gift basket with a dress (because you had been told you were having a girl), diapers, wipes, bottles, and a stuffed bear. Maria had bought you a multi-pocketed diaper bag to hold all of the items you would need when going out with your baby. Jane had ordered a vanilla cake covered in white icing, with pink bows and booties decorating the edge and “Congratulations (y/n)” written in fancy script in purple icing.  
“Love?” Loki called, padding softly into your shared room. He let out a sigh when he saw you lying on the bed, a permanent pout on your lips. He closed the door behind him and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’ll get through this.”  
Knowing what he meant brought tears to your eyes. You rolled onto your side and clutched your pillow to your chest, burying your face into it and soaking it with tears. Loki’s heart broke at the sight and he crawled over you, lying down beside you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his nose into your neck and inhaled deeply, blowing out a breath against your neck. You shook miserably in his arms as he gently rocked you, humming a soothing tune into your hear and rubbing one hand up and down your arm.

A couple of weeks later, the nursery was completely taken down. Everything was packed up in a storage locker. You couldn’t even bare to keep the boxes in your apartment.  
Loki had been thinking and looking into human customs. He had formulated a plan that he hoped would cheer you up.  
You had gotten relatively better since he’d packed up all of the baby items. You didn’t have constant reminders, other than yourselves, so you were willing to leave the bedroom and try to be a functional human being. Loki would cook you breakfast, and then you would watch a movie. When it was needed, you would go grocery shopping, and he was thrilled when you agreed to tag along.  
You had just settled on the couch after breakfast. You could tell something was on the god’s mind, but every time you asked, he simply smiled and turned away. It intrigued and concerned you. Was it good? Was it bad?  
“What are you thinking?” you asked for the umpteenth time, stretching your legs out across his lap.  
He blew out a breath and looked at you softly. He wasn’t sure how you would react to his proposal, but he honestly thought it was a good idea. “I’ve been thinking… about children.”  
You cringed and looked at your lap.  
He let out a sigh. “I know, love, I know. I’m sorry. Just hear me out. I’ve been doing research on what mortals do when they can’t physically have children…”  
You looked up at him in surprise. “And?”  
He smiled softly at your interest. “And I was thinking that we could adopt. Humans do that all the time, don’t they? And I was adopted, after all.”  
“You… You still want a child with me?” you asked in a small voice. He leaned over your legs and pressed a kiss to your lips.  
“Absolutely.”  
You beamed at him, a brighter smile than you’d managed in a long time. “I’d love to adopt.”

The next day, you were heading home with your new baby girl. She was only about a month old. Her mother had died in childbirth and she had no family to take her in. She was small and fragile and you vowed to keep her safe, always.  
Loki had learned how to drive to make it easier on you. There were times where you were away and he needed to get somewhere, and he’d promised you to cut down on magic use so that he could blend in with mortals. You let him use magic around the house for small things, but you avoided public usage.  
You sat in the passenger seat, cradling your new daughter in your arms. She hadn’t been named when she was born, so you decided to name her (g/n), which was what you had planned to name your daughter. Loki smiled at you from the other side of the car, reaching out a hand to rest on your arm. You smiled up at him, a genuine smile, and ran a hand across (g/n)’s head.  
“She’s perfect,” you cooed softly.  
“Yes, she is,” Loki agreed, pulling into the parking spot outside your apartment. He led you inside and followed you to your shared bedroom, where you sat on the bed with (g/n) in your arms. He turned on the TV to your favorite movie and sat beside you, holding the both of you against his chest.  
“I’ll unpack the storage locker tomorrow,” he promised, pressing a kiss to your head.  
You nodded sleepily and snuggled against his chest, soon falling asleep with your baby girl in your arms.


	45. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**  
Request for raven knight  
“do you have time for a Loki under the mistletoe one?”

You smiled to yourself as you strung twinkling lights across one wall of Stark Tower’s party room. You were putting the finishing touches on the holiday decorations. You’d spend the entirety of the last three days decking out the room for Christmas. A large fir tree was placed in the corner, adorned with rainbow lights, a string of popcorn, and several store-bought and homemade ornaments. A black wire star with garnet gems embedded here and there was placed at the top. There had been an argument over what to top the tree with. Steve wanted to go traditional with an angel. Tony wanted a miniature Iron Man helmet. Thor didn’t understand any of the traditions you’d tried to explain to him, and neither did Loki. Natasha didn’t think it was important to top the tree. Clint tried to climb atop the tree himself. Bruce liked the idea of an angel, but he wasn’t about to with the rest of the team. And while they were all arguing like children, you asked Loki for magical assistance to place the star you bought at the top of the tree.  
You stepped back from the well-lit wall as the team flooded into the room. Tony was carrying booze bottles and Steve and Bruce had boxes of presents, ready to be placed under the tree. Clint headed into the kitchen to make snacks and Natasha played the bartender. Thor and Loki stood awkwardly to the side. Thor was excited to learn about Midgardian holidays, but his brother was indifferent.  
You were hoping to use the holidays as an excuse to get close to the God of Mischief. You explained to the Asgardians that Christmas was a time for family togetherness, exchanging gifts from the heart and sharing a large meal. Thor was very excited, though saddened by the fact that he wasn’t able to be with Jane. But he respected her want to be with her own family, so he plastered on a smile and listened as you explained your strange human customs.  
Tony stapled a branch of mistletoe above the doorway, earning an inquiring glance from Loki. Tony smirked at the god and sauntered over with a drink in his hand.  
“Why are you tacking foliage to the doorframe?” Loki asked.  
“Tradition,” the billionaire replied simply. At Loki’s raised brow, he rolled his eyes and continued. “If two people are caught beneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss.”  
Loki’s gaze wandered over to you, but he quickly looked at the floor when Tony let out a chuckle and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“You got your eye on someone, Reindeer Games?”  
“No!” Loki denied, shrugging off Tony’s hand. “I just… think this mistletoe nonsense is absurd.”  
“Sure,” the billionaire nodded, sipping his drink. He sauntered away from Loki, heading over to the bar when he saw Pepper there.  
You looked around the room and caught Loki’s gaze. You smiled softly at him from across the room and he tore his gaze away, a light blush on his cheeks. You frowned and looked at your lap, wondering if you had a chance.

You decided to let loose and have a couple of drinks for the sake of the party. You knew when to stop yourself and had no intention of getting drunk, but after all the work you’d put into tonight, you deserved a drink.  
You were seated on the couch by yourself when Clint sauntered over. He looked around the room at the couples dancing and friends laughing before turning back to you with a confused gaze. “Why so serious, (y/n)?”  
“Hm?” you hummed in reply, now noticing his presence. “Oh, hey Clint. How are you?”  
He sat beside you. “The question is; how are you? You spent days setting this thing up and now you’re not even enjoying it.”  
“Am too,” you protested, holding up your drink. “I’m festive and everything.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You haven’t met with anyone under the mistletoe.”  
“I’m not Tony,” you reminded. “I don’t want to kiss every sleaze ball that walks through the door.”  
He chuckled. “Is it that, or are you waiting for a certain someone to walk through?”  
You felt a blush creeping across your cheeks and glared half-heartedly at the archer. “What are you implying?”  
“Oh, nothing,” he replied innocently. “Just that I happen to know that you have a crush on a certain alien, and that he’s the only reason you let Tony hang the mistletoe in the first place.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied, sipping your drink.  
“Really?” he asked. “Fine. Guess I was wrong. Care for a dance?”  
You nodded and followed him up from the couch. You stood a few feet away from the door, swaying to the beat of the song. You loosely rested your arms on his shoulders. Everyone knew you were good friends, so it wasn’t weird for you to dance.  
Well, it was weird for one person.  
You hadn’t noticed that you were slowly migrating towards the door. It wasn’t until Clint tapped your chin with a finger that you bothered to lift your gaze from his chest. You’d zoned out for most of the dancing, lost in your own world.  
Your blush returned when you looked above you. “Clint…”  
“Calm down,” he chuckled. “I’m not trying anything. Slowly look at the bar.”  
You waited a moment before letting your gaze wander over to the bar. You were surprised to see Loki glaring daggers into the back of Clint’s head. Your lips opened to let in a small gasp before you looked back at the archer.  
Clint grinned. “I knew dancing with you under the mistletoe would make him jealous.” He leaned forward and pecked your cheek, which was enough to send the god stomping towards you.  
“See you later,” Clint said, shuffling away just as Loki approached.  
“Hey, Loki,” you greeted awkwardly.  
“(y/n),” he said with similar awkwardness. He glanced up before looking back at you. “Stark informed me of this plant’s purpose.”  
You nibbled your lower lip and nodded. “Yeah. You know Tony. He’s always trying to hook people up. You don’t have to do anything… It’s not binding or anything. It’s just a-“  
You were cut off by a pair of surprisingly soft lips on yours. The chill of his skin was a delicious contrast to the heat of the party. His smooth hands came to cup your cheeks and your hands gripped his arms, your fingers running over the fabric covering his elbows. You bit back a moan as his lips molded perfectly against yours. You’d imagined kissing him a hundred times, but this was so much better.  
Cheers erupted through the room, but you didn’t care enough to pull away. Instead, you pulled Loki closer. One of his hands slid to the back of your head, fisting in your hair. You gasped softly against his mouth and he slid his tongue across your lower lip. You pulled away for air, suddenly aware of your audience. Loki sensed your embarrassment and pulled you to his chest, shielding you from the crowd. He snapped his fingers and the room changed to a more comfortable scene – your room.  
“Thanks,” you murmured, looking up at him.  
“Anytime,” he smiled, running a finger down your jaw. “Now… Where were we?”


	46. Who I Am Inside

**Who I Am Inside**  
Request for Subject 87B112  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“How about a Loki story about the reader not being used to his 'magical use' and how his anger is taken out.”

Loki tried very hard to keep his true form hidden. He hated it, and he assumed everyone around him would hate it too. Only in times of great stress or anger was he unable to control himself, and his skin would turn blue and his eyes red and he would sit by himself until he calmed back down.  
You knew who he was; what he was. You told him that you didn’t care. He believed you simply because he knew you loved him but he still did everything in his power to keep you from having to endure his true form.  
Loki was fine with showing you his other powers, like his sorcery, but he didn’t like being reminded of his Jotun heritage. You had seen his Jotun form before, but you hadn’t seen the transformation. He was more sensitive about you knowing the process of him “turning into a monster,” as he put it, than he was about you seeing him after he’d gone blue. You had always been both curious and scared, but you knew it was a sore subject, so you tried not to mention it, not wanting to hurt his feelings. There were very few things that startled him or caught him off guard, and the words “Jotun” or “Frost Giant” were high on the list.  
You had asked Thor once, but he just shook his head with a soft smile.  
"Lady (Y/N), you have always been a curious one. I would love to tell you, but it is my brother’s business, and not my place. When he is ready, he will tell you."  
You had nodded and thanked Thor, but you were still highly curious.

You got off work early one day, able to get home earlier than normal. You heard a frustrated growl and a bang from the bedroom upon entering your apartment, so you made your way cautiously up the stairs.  
Upon opening the door, you saw Loki standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched at his sides.  
"Loki, honey..." you whispered, cautiously approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Loki turned sharply and what you saw made your blood run cold. Instead of Loki's beautiful emerald eyes, you were med with blood red rubies. You didn't give up though, knowing that showing fear or turning to run would break his heart.  
"Loki, baby, calm down,” you said gently. “It’ll be okay.”  
Loki's skin had a hint of blue that was slowly spreading across the arm you were touching. You felt his skin growing colder and colder until holding his arm was like holding ice.  
"Loki..." you trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing he could just turn back and erase this memory from your mind. He knew you were curious about this side of him, but you hadn’t seen him in transition, and he wanted to protect you from that. He didn’t always have control in this form, especially when he was angry or stressed, and he was worried that he would scare you away. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt you.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, and you could hear the shift in his voice. It was much deeper, more gravelly, and more intimidating.  
“I got off work early,” you replied gently, careful to keep your voice from shaking. “I called to tell you, but you didn’t answer.”  
He shook his head, a few strands of his slicked back raven hair falling into his eyes. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”  
“Loki…” You reached up with a hand to touch his face. “I’m always safe with you. I only feel safe with you.”  
Anger controlled him and he jerked his head away, a low growl emanating from his throat. “Don’t touch me.”  
You jerked back as though you’d been slapped, and given that Loki would never physically hurt you, it was basically the same thing. You stared up at him, mouth agape. His eyes softened when he saw you response, and apologies came flooding out.  
“Darling, I’m sorry,” he said.  
You reached out again, gently placing a hand on his arm. You glanced up at his face to make sure it was okay, and a small nod of his head told you to keep going. You ran your fingers gingerly along the cobalt skin of his forearm. Another growl escaped his throat when you touched the tribal runes that decorated the upper half of his forearm. You jerked your hand back with an apology on your lips, glancing up at his faced to see his brows furrowed in frustration.  
“What are you really afraid of?” you asked softly, wanting to understand. You hadn’t had enough experience with Jotun Loki to remember that you had to choose your words carefully. Jotun Loki was much less forgiving, and his guard never lowered.  
“I’m not afraid, you stupid human,” he grumbled. “You’re the one who should be afraid. I could crush you like a bug, yet you think you have some kind of power over me. It would do you well to hold your tongue in the presence of a Frost Giant.”  
You couldn’t escape the gasp on your lips or the way your jaw dropped in response. Loki had never spoken to you like that. You were the one mortal that made him think maybe they weren’t all that bad. You were the reason he felt bad for trying to enslave the human race. You were the thing keeping him here on Earth instead of returning to Asgard.  
Evidently, human Loki’s thoughts were different from Jotun Loki’s.  
He saw the hurt and betrayal in your eyes and his expression softened. His skin began fading to its normal pale hue, and his eyes flashed to emerald green. The runes disappeared from his skin as he stepped forward, reaching to take you in his arms. He was hurt when you pulled away from his tentative embrace.  
“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “You know I didn’t mean any of that. My other form… It’s unpredictable. I only change in times of great anger or stress, and it never stays very long. I try to avoid changing, only letting my other side out when you’re not home. I’m so sorry you had to see that, darling.”  
You shook your head. “It’s okay, it’s just… It was a surprise. I wasn’t afraid of you, if you’re worried about that. Your other form was just so… cold… emotionally cold, like he wouldn’t have cared if he had hurt me.”  
“I would never let that happen,” he promised, reaching out to you again. You accepted his advances this time, stepping into his arms and resting your head on his chest. You could feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat, and that made it much better.  
“I know,” you said with a nod, looking up at him. “I trust you.”  
He dipped his head and captured your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you returned the gesture. He pulled back with a soft smile on his lips, holding you close by your waist. “How about a movie?”  
“Sounds great,” you replied. He lifted you bridal style and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He lied you on the bed and cuddled beside you, draping a blanket over the both of you before snapping his fingers to turn on the TV. You chose a movie and it came on the screen, and he turned off the lamp before settling in beside you, holding you close for the rest of the day.


	47. Paint

**Paint**  
Request for Samantha  
“A Loki X Reader one. Someone new is moving in, it can be the reader, and they need help painting. They get into a paint war or something.”

You stood in the empty living room of your new apartment and looked around. The paint was chipping off the walls in several places, making the whole building look cheap and dirty. The landlord had informed you that you could repaint as long as you used the original color.  
You looked down at the two buckets of cream colored paint that you’d picked up earlier. All of your belongings were still packed inside boxes and stuffed tightly into the backseat and trunk of your car. You figured you should paint first and then unpack.  
You’d left the front door open for some fresh air while you were painting, and a knock on the doorframe startled you. You spun on your heel and met the emerald eyes of a very handsome man, with pale skin and raven hair. He smiled kindly as he leaned against the doorframe.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said in a silky voice, and his English accent made you melt. “I just wanted to meet my new neighbor.”  
“You’re my neighbor?” you replied, trying to keep the delight out of your voice.  
He nodded. “I live right next door.” He looked around the empty room and spotted the buckets on the floor. “Ahh. Painting?”  
It was your turn to nod. “The landlord said I could paint if I used the same color. The paint chipping off everywhere looks awful.”  
“Would you want some help with that?” he offered sweetly.  
Your insides turned to jelly. “Sure… If you’re sure I’m not wasting your time.”  
He shook his head. “Not at all. It would be my pleasure to spend an afternoon with the pretty new girl.”  
You felt a blush on your cheeks. “Come on in.”  
He sauntered inside and picked up a paint roller. You had bought a two-pack in case one broke. You popped the lid off the first can and poured some paint into the roller pan. You shared a soft smile with your neighbor, whose name you just realized you’d forgotten to ask, as you dipped your roller into the paint.  
“How rude of me,” he said, following your actions, “coming into your apartment without even asking your name.”  
“It’s alright,” you countered. “My name is (y/n).”  
“A beautiful name,” he replied. “It suits you.” He offered you his free hand. “Loki.”  
You accepted his hand and nibbled your lower lip at the contact. He was warm and his skin was soft and you were glad you had an excuse to be so close to him.

Sometime later, you were about halfway done painting the living room. Loki bent down to acquire more paint for his roller, but he stood too fast and paint went splashing out to the sides. A surprised gasp from you informed him that a couple drops had landed on your dark wash jeans. He turned to you and raised his hands submissively, but the grin on your lips told him you weren’t mad. Instead, when you went to dip your own roller, you intentionally lifted it too fast and splashed some paint in his direction. He chuckled when a few drops attacked his emerald shirt sleeve, which was rolled up to his elbow.  
“Is that how you want to play this?” he asked teasingly, turning to you with his roller dripping with paint. He jerked his arm forward and all of the excess paint on the roller launched at you, spotting your torso.  
You gaped at him. “This means war.” You lifted your roller, copying his actions, and paint sprayed his face and hair.  
You both constantly dipped your rollers, acquiring more paint, and flung it at each other. You knelt down beside your pan so you’d be quicker on the reload. He remained standing in hopes of blocking your attacks. Paint was flying, and only small spots were hitting the walls. The carpet, which was originally grey, was now grey with creamy patches, cream specks littered your hair and clothes, Loki’s hair was more paint than hair, and there definitely wasn’t enough paint left in the cans to finish the apartment.  
Loki stepped towards you, armed with a freshly dipped roller, but he tripped over the pan and tumbled towards the ground. He landed atop you, knocking you backwards from where you’d been sitting on your knees. You let out a surprised laugh and tried pushing him away, but you found that he was holding himself close to you. Your hands were on his chest when he straightened his arms, hovering above you. Your (e/c) met his emerald orbs as he stared down at you. Without saying a word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. They were warm and soft and they melded perfectly against yours. You were suddenly self-conscious about your own lips. Did they feel as good to him as his did to you? His tongue dragging across your bottom lip ceased your worries, and your hands slid up his neck to tangle in his hair. You adjusted beneath him, wrapping a leg around his, keeping him against you. He rested his weight on one of his elbows which sat beside your head. His other hand slid down your side to grip your hip. You melted when he nibbled your lower lip, and you let out a soft sound of contentment. The fact that you had just met this man and knew nothing about him didn’t stop your hands or lips. He was gorgeous and kind and he was kissing you.  
He pulled back for air and smiled down at you. You kept your hands in his hair, worried that he was going to decide the last few minutes had been a mistake and take off. Instead he nuzzled his nose against yours and pecked your lips softly.  
“That was something,” you commented, earning a chuckle in reply.  
“Something amazing,” he countered. You blushed and nibbled your lower lip.  
“I don’t normally make out with my new neighbor,” you stated, looking up into his sparkling eyes.  
“I should hope not,” he replied with a smile. “I don’t think I like the idea of you making out with someone else.”  
“Maybe you should give me something else to focus on,” you said cheekily.  
“Gladly,” he grinned, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours again.


	48. First Date

**First Date**  
Request for Christie  
A/N: You didn’t give me a plot, at least not that I could find, so I came up with one. Help from The Silver Iris. Our roleplay gave me the idea.  
“You and Loki go on your first date together.”

“Stark, I do not require your help. I know how to dress myself,” the raven-haired god grumbled as Tony smoothed out the back of his emerald green dress shirt.  
“I’m just trying to make sure you look good, Reindeer Games. My sister is important to me,” the billionaire replied.  
“She’s important to me, too,” Loki reminded, his voice soft and sincere.   
Tony stopped his fussing and looked at the god, taking in the anxiety in his eyes and the slouch in his posture. He wouldn’t admit it, but Loki was definitely nervous.  
“You’ll be fine,” Tony promised, giving Loki a final once-over. “Do you have the date planned?”  
Loki nodded surely. “Yes. It’s all planned out. I… Thank you, Stark.”  
Tony smirked and nodded. “Let’s get you on that date.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” you smiled at the strawberry blonde as she let go of your hair. Tony had told her of his plan to set you and Loki up on a date, so she offered to help you get ready.  
“Of course,” she responded, standing back to look at you. You wore a flowy button-down blouse, the hem of which was tucked into your dark wash jeans. Ankle boots covered your feet and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pulled back into a high ponytail.   
She led you downstairs to where Tony and Loki were waiting in the lobby. You played with your fingers as you approached the well-dressed god, your nerves twisting and increasing with every step.  
Loki’s jaw dropped when you entered the room. “You’re absolutely stunning,” he breathed.  
A blush claimed your cheeks. “Thank you.”  
Tony placed his hands on his hips, smug with himself. Pepper elbowed him in the side.  
“Have a good evening, you two,” Pepper smiled.  
“We will,” you replied, and Loki grinned as he offered you his arm. You linked yours around his and let him lead you outside and down the sidewalk.  
“I thought we’d walk to our destination,” he explained. “It’s a nice evening, and it’s not too far away.”  
“Perfect,” you responded with a smile on your lips. Walking meant you got to hold Loki’s hand, and it gave you some extra time completely alone. You were more than happy to walk.  
He smiled and straightened his arm, reaching for your hand. You looked down and saw his intentions, holding your hand open for him to grab. He laced your fingers and squeezed gently, keeping you close to his side.

Your eyes widened when Loki turned to enter the building of your destination. It was your favorite restaurant in the city. You smiled as you followed him in, listening as he gave the hostess his name. She nodded and led you to your booth. She took your drink orders while you sat down and Loki sat across from you. His arm was resting on the table, so you reached out and placed your hand in his. You saw his eyes light up at the contact as he wrapped his fingers around yours. Feeling bold, he lifted your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. You blushed softly in return and smiled at him.  
“Tell me about you,” he requested when your food arrived. “What do you do for fun? What do you do when you’re not helping the Avengers?”  
You shrugged. “Hang out with them, mostly. I help my brother with his project sometimes. Other than that, I like to write.”  
“What do you write?” he inquired, genuinely interested.  
“Fantasy, mostly,” you said.  
“I’d love to read it,” he smiled.  
You beamed at him. “Maybe tonight, after our date?”  
“Perfect.”

After dinner, the two of you walked a couple more blocks to the theater. It was a slow night, so there wasn’t much of a line. You looked up at the darkening sky with a smile on your lips while Loki ordered the tickets.   
Your eyes lit up when you heard the movie he asked for. You were bouncing on your heels as he led you inside.  
“Is that really what we’re seeing?” you asked, unable to keep the excitement from your voice.  
He smiled and nodded. “I remember you talking about how badly you wanted to watch it.”  
“I thought I’d have to wait for the DVD,” you recalled. “No one wanted to see it with me.”  
He squeezed your hand. “I do.”  
He led you down the hall to the appropriate theater room, holding the door open for you. You chose a row near the front, wanting to be close to the screen. Loki smiled and sat beside you, wrapping an arm around you. You snuggled into his side, your attention lost to the screen as the movie began.   
Loki watched your enthusiasm with a smile on his lips. He could see how passionate you were about the things you loved. He watched your eyes widen when your favorite character was on screen, and the way your mouth opened slightly as you listened intently to the dialogue. He knew he had made the right choice for tonight, and he was glad he was the one to be there with you, watching you lose yourself in the movie.

When it was over, you left the theater feeling elated. The movie had been amazing, and your time with Loki even more so. You held his hand as you headed outside, shivering slightly at the chill that had claimed the air while you were inside. Loki noticed the change in temperature and shrugged out of the black blazer he’d brought with him, draping it around your shoulders. You smiled up at him and clutched the edges of the jacket, holding it around yourself. Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and led you down the sidewalk towards the Tower.  
Once inside, he walked you to your room, stopping just outside your door. He stood in front of you, his hands on your hips, smiling softly.  
“Tonight was amazing,” you admitted, looking up at him.  
“Yes, it was,” he agreed. He leaned down slowly, giving you the chance to pull back. You stood on your toes to reach him, closing the gap and pressing your lips to his. He smiled against your mouth and pulled you closer by your waist.  
“I would love to take you out to lunch tomorrow,” he said as he pulled back for air.  
“I would love to go,” you returned, smiling up at him.  
He grinned, taking your hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles before reluctantly letting it go. “Tomorrow, then.”  
“I can’t wait,” you admitted, bidding him goodnight before he turned to leave. You watched him go before slipping inside your room to get ready for bed. After changing into pajamas, you took Loki’s blazer to bed with you, cuddling it and inhaling the scent of him on it as you fell asleep.


	49. Coffee

**Coffee**  
Request for Catwoman  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“Could you do a Loki one shot where the reader is dense and Loki has trouble telling her he likes her, so he asks for Thor's help?”

You had never been one able to know when somebody was flirting. Even the most obvious comments went over your head, and that made it hard for you to hold a steady relationship. You didn't mind, though. Being alone gave you more time to think, and besides, you enjoyed the peace and quiet.

You sat in a coffee shop, gazing out the window and ignoring all the people around you. You took small sips of your drink every so often.  
The door to the cafe opened, and after a few minutes, you heard footsteps approaching.  
"Do you mind if I sit here? Every other table is taken."  
You looked up in the direction of the voice. A tall, raven haired man was standing there, holding his coffee, looking down at you with a soft smile on his lips.  
"I… Yeah, sure," you replied politely, smiling softly. His smile widened as he pulled out the chair opposite you before sitting. His green eyes never left yours.  
You weren’t sure what to make of him. Looking around, you saw several empty seats in the café. Why had he chosen you?   
"I'm sorry for staring... I've just never seen someone as beautiful as you," he smiled.   
You looked up from your cup with a blush on your cheeks. "Thanks."   
"I don't think I caught your name. I'm Loki," he introduced.  
"(Y/N)," you replied.   
Loki grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," he charmed.  
"Thanks…" you mumbled, looking down and tracing patterns on the side of your cup.  
Loki sighed to himself quietly. He didn’t understand you. Either you weren't interested, or you were oblivious to the fact he liked you.  
"So… Do you come here often?" he asked you, desperately trying to make conversation. He wanted to get to know you.  
"Sort of. Maybe every other day," you replied with a shrug. Why was he so interested in your habits?  
Loki nodded before looking at the table. Clearly he wasn't going to get much out of you.  
Your phone buzzed under the table and you checked it. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. It's been great talking to you," you said as you pulled on your jacket, standing and grabbing your bag.  
"Wait!" Loki replied quickly, grabbing a pen from his pocket and scribbling onto a napkin.  
He handed it to you. He had given you his phone number.

“And here I thought you were dense, Thor,” Loki finished his rant about trying to get your attention, brows furrowing as he looked at Thor snuggled up to his girlfriend, Jane.  
“I had to be pretty forward,” Jane admitted, patting Thor’s chest.   
“Is that what I need to do?” Loki asked. “I do not want to scare her away.”  
“You really like this girl,” Jane realized, a small smile on her lips.  
Loki nodded.  
“Ask her out on a date,” Thor reasoned, sipping his coffee.   
Jane nodded. “It sounds like you’ll have to be blunt. Do you have her number?”  
The brunet shook his head. “No, but I gave her mine.”  
“I don’t think that’ll do you any good,” Jane sighed. “She’s probably panicked now. She probably hasn’t had a lot of luck in the past with guys asking her out, so she doesn’t know how to respond.”  
“Do you know where she works or where she lives?” Thor inquired.  
Loki shook his head again. “I just know that she goes to the café down the street a couple times a week.”  
“Find her there,” Jane suggested. “Ask the manager about her; see if he can tell you when she’ll be there. Do you know her name?”  
The brunet nodded, a smile claiming his lips. “(y/n).”  
The blond grinned. “You really like her, brother.”  
“Find out when she’ll be there, then show up with flowers and ask her on a real date,” Jane concluded.  
Loki nodded. “I will. Thank you both.”

You thanked the barista for your drink and left her a tip before shuffling over to an empty table. You sat down with a soft sigh, pulling out your notebook and preparing to work on one of your projects. A shadow came into your peripheral vision, blocking the sunlight streaming through the window across the café. You looked up with furrowed brows, and your eyes widened when you saw a familiar brunet standing before you.  
A smile played on his lips as he extended his arms, offering you the bouquet of mixed flowers he was holding. You hesitantly took them from him, nodding to the seat opposite you, offering him to join you. He sat down and his smile widened.  
“I didn’t know what you liked,” he said, referring to the bouquet. “So I got a mix. I hope one of them is your favorite. You’re not allergic, are you?”  
You chuckled at how much thought he’d put into it. “No, I’m not allergic to any flowers. They’re beautiful. Thank you.”  
He beamed at your appreciation, staring down at the table as he tried to find his courage again. He was normally suave and confident, but the way your hair shined and your eyes sparkled left him speechless.  
“So, I was wondering…” he began softly, eyes flickering up to yours. His brows furrowed and you could swear you saw uncertainty in his emerald orbs.  
“Yes?” you asked, tilting your head in confusion.   
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he finally asked. You stared at him, mouth slightly agape. A date?”  
He took your silence for rejection. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re beautiful and kind and I would love to get to know you better.”  
He stood to leave and you caught his sleeve. He turned back to face with confusion in his brow.  
“That sounds nice,” you agreed softly.   
He grinned. “Wonderful! How does tomorrow night sound?”  
“Perfect,” you replied. You recalled your last encounter where he gave you his number. You took out your pen and scribbled your name and number down on your notebook before ripping out the page and handing it to him. He clutched it in his hand as though afraid to let it go.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow night, then,” he promised.  
“I can’t wait,” you replied honestly, watching him leave. You smiled to yourself as you sat back against your chair and finished your coffee.

You hummed softly to yourself as you put another bouquet of mixed flowers in a vase on the dining room table. Strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind and you let out a giggle as you turned around.  
“My new favorite flowers,” you said, standing on your toes to press a kiss to Loki’s lips.  
He smiled at you. “They make for a good story.”  
“That they do,” you agreed, resting your head on his chest.  
“You ready to go?” he asked, glancing down to see that you were wearing jeans and a flattering blouse.  
“Ready,” you nodded, taking in his emerald button-down shirt and black jeans. He took your hand in his as you left your apartment, walking down the sidewalk in the warm evening air.   
He followed you inside the café you frequented together, taking your usual table near the back. It had become “your place,” and you loved all of the memories it had attached to it.  
“Happy anniversary, love,” you commented when you got your drinks. You lifted yours up for a toast.  
“Happy anniversary, darling,” he smiled, tapping his mug against yours. You smiled and brought your drink to your lips, humming softly as the soothing liquid flooded your mouth. You reached out with your free hand and Loki took the hint, lacing his fingers in yours. You stayed there until the café closed, giving you and Loki plenty of time alone.


	50. Touch

**Touch**  
Request for Maximum  
“Can you Do a reader X Loki maybe? Where like the reader has like been experimented on and her skin could kill people if anyone touches her, but maybe few special people are an exception???”

Loki grumbled to himself as he wandered the surprisingly empty streets of New York, looking for a place to crash for the night. He had been banished to Midgard as punishment for his crimes against it- the irony was not lost on him- and the Allfather had decided to just dump him in a random city with no contacts and no place to go. So he wandered through town, watching happy families and content couples huddling together for warmth against the chilly December air, wondering what in the world he was going to do with himself. Anyone who recognized him would turn the other way, and those who didn’t recognize him conveniently had a “no strangers staying in my house” policy. As a Frost Giant, he was genetically equipped to handle the cold weather, but he didn’t much fancy sleeping on a park bench during his exile.  
“No, stop!” a feminine voice called. Loki turned his head, unsure why the call of a young woman in distress interested him. He saw a (h/c) haired girl pulling away from a homeless man who was trying to take her purse. Loki raised a brow as he watched the encounter. The man quickly gave up on the woman’s belongings and decided to attack the woman herself. Loki jumped to his feet, slowly making his way over to the two. He didn’t know why he was so interested, but perhaps this would help him in repenting for his crimes and carrying out his sentence.  
You struggled against the man who was surprisingly strong for living on the streets. You looked down at where his hands were gripping your wrists, your gloves loosening ever-so-slightly. You had to pull them back up, but he wasn’t letting go. You let out a whimper as he pulled you to his chest. Looking up at him, you could see the wicked intent in his eyes, and it made you cringe. You’d had enough of strange men touching you, thank you very much.  
He continued to pull on your hands, and your gloves came off. You bit your lip in concern, trying to back away before the man could attack you again. He wasn’t taking “no” for an answer. He lunged at you, grabbing your hands in an attempt to control you. A gasp left his lips and he fell to his knees, still holding your bare hands. Your mouth fell open in realization, knowing full well that you had an audience now as the man crumbled to the ground. You watched the life leave his eyes as you absorbed his energy, killing him in a matter of minutes.”  
Loki’s gaze darted between you and the crowd closing in on you. He watched in concern as you turned and sprinted away, leaving your gloves and the man behind. He waited for the crowd to disperse before he followed you, wanting to make sure no one else would join.  
He found you sitting on the ground under a tree, your knees up to your chest and your face hidden by your hands, which were still gloveless. He clutched the fabric in his hands before kneeling down before you and offering it.  
“You left these,” he said softly, trying not to startle you.  
You looked up with a gasp on your lips, your gaze falling on the gloves he held. You carefully accepted them, taking care not to brush your skin against his. He noticed your hesitance and tilted his head, watching as you slipped your fingers into the fabric.  
“Thank you,” you replied barely above a whisper.  
“I’m sorry that man attacked you,” the raven-haired man said, and you could hear a hint of sincerity in his voice.  
“Why do you care?” you countered, harsher than you meant. He raised a brow in surprise at your spunk and you let out a sigh. “Sorry. I’m just not used to people caring about what happens to me.”  
That seemed to upset him. “Why is that?”  
Your brows furrowed. “If you saw him attack me, then you saw what I did to him. People don’t tend to like you when you can kill them with a handshake.”  
He held out his hands as though expecting yours in return. When you simply stared at him, he nodded at your hands, emphasizing his silent request. Not sure where he was going with it, you hesitantly placed your hands in his. He stood and pulled you to your feet, keeping your hands joined. You opened your mouth to ask what he was up to when he began sliding off one of your gloves.  
Your eyes widened in horror. “No, don’t do that!”  
“Tell me what happened,” he requested softly, ignoring your protests. You tried to retract your hand, but he held it firmly by the wrist.  
“I was kidnapped a few months ago,” you explained. “Some creeps in lab coats experimented on me. I don’t know what their end game was. But ever since, it’s like my skin is poisonous to the touch. It drains people of their energy, I guess. It kills them in minutes. I can’t control it, and I can’t turn it off. The only thing I can do to stop it is to cover as much skin as I can.”  
As you told your story, Loki placed your bare hand in his, only tightening his grip when you tried to pull away. He looked down at you, watching your face for a reaction when your skin had no effect on his. Well, he wouldn’t say it had no effect… just not the effect you were concerned about.  
“Why isn’t it hurting you?” you breathed, looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly at you.  
“I’m different,” he replied.  
“How?”  
Right before your eyes, his skin and eyes changed. The hand holding yours turned cobalt blue, and his once emerald eyes were now blood red. You stared in awe, more overwhelmed than anything.  
“You’re not afraid?” he commented cautiously.  
You shook your head. “Should I be?”  
He frowned and looked at his boots. “Most people are afraid of this side of me.”  
You squeezed his hand. “You saw me kill someone and you’re not afraid of me. Why should I be afraid of you just because you turned blue?”  
He chuckled and shifted back, his skin fading back to pale and his eyes returning to a gemstone color. His hand never left yours.  
“This is kind of forward, especially for me, but… do you have a place to stay? I know we just met but I’ve been alone for so long… Everyone kind of abandoned me after… And you understand…” You looked at the ground, worried that you’d just made a fool of yourself.  
A cool hand found your cheek, tilting your head up to meet his gaze again. “I would love to stay with you.”


	51. Frost Soldier

Frost Soldier  
Request for Beautiful Angel  
A/N: Confusing request but the end result was a Loki x Reader x Bucky love triangle.  
With help from cathrine.  
Roleplay my darlings?  
“could you do a loki and thor love triangle? Or maybe a love triangle between the reader, bucky, and steve? either one will do, I just really love Love Triangles lol”

Tony and Steve were sitting across Bucky, who'd been going out of his mind for the past few weeks. Tony was dying to know why, while Steve - who knew all of Buck's secrets - was trying hard to come up with a solution to Bucky's problems.   
The metal-armed soldier groaned. "I don't know, Steve. My game's been off ever since I became this." He motioned to his arm.   
Steve sighed. "That doesn't matter, Buck. (Y/N)'s not the type to judge."   
Tony's eyes darted from Steve to Bucky, the gears in his head spinning rapidly. "You like (Y/N)?" he grinned.   
"Yeah, but so does Loki," Steve sighed in response.   
Tony barked out a laugh.   
"Did someone say my name?" a deep accented voice called. A raven-haired man appeared suddenly within the trio's sights. Loki, the ever-so-cunning god, stared darkly into Bucky's eyes. "A little bird told me that you and I have the same interests. Particularly a lady's hand."   
The brunet stared back. "As a matter of fact, we do."   
"Guys!" a familiar feminine voice chirped from the hallway. "I'm back!"   
The two men stared at each other as you strolled into the living room.   
“May the best man win,” Bucky commented.  
“I intend to,” Loki smirked.

Loki was confident. He was a god; of course he was confident. He knew he had the charm and charisma to win your hand. He just had to get your attention and flirt his way into your heart.  
He found you in the kitchen one afternoon, making lunch for everyone. You were wearing a simple but flattering dress that hugged your body and showed off your legs.   
You stood on your tip toes to reach something on the top shelf. You almost had it before a pale hand grabbed it down and handed it to you. You turned to find Loki standing there with a soft smirk on his lips.  
“Thanks,” you smiled, taking it from him and adding it to the mix.  
“Of course, love,” he purred, leaning against the counter.  
Your attention went back to cooking, but you were well aware of Loki’s presence beside you.  
“You look stunning in that dress,” he cooed, his focus entirely on you.  
A blush claimed your cheeks. “Thanks, Loki.”  
“I would love to take you to dinner tonight,” he continued, leaning close enough that you could smell his cologne – a delightful musk that sent butterflies through your belly.  
You were speechless. “I… That’s very kind of you, Loki.”  
He grasped your delicate hand in his. “I would be honored if you would join me.”  
You finally looked up at him. “Okay, that sounds nice.”  
He grinned, though you didn’t understand the triumph in his eyes. “Wonderful. I’ll pick you up at seven. Keep that dress on.”  
He pecked your cheek before turning and sauntering out of the room.

Bucky, on the other hand, was less confident. He had been off his game for seventy years. Sure, he was quite the ladies’ man back in the forties, but now, he had no idea how things worked. Women were more independent, and a simple smirk and a bouquet of flowers might not be enough to woo a lady nowadays.   
Still, he had to start with what he knew. So he found you in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV, and he sat on the couch beside you. You turned to him with a smile, quirking a brow as he held a hand behind his back.   
“Hey, Buck,” you greeted.   
“Hi, (y/n),” he replied softly, trying to get his confidence back. He moved his arm to show you a bouquet of all your favorite flowers, and you were in awe at the fact that he remembered all of them.  
“Oh, Bucky. They’re beautiful,” you cooed, taking the bunch from him. You held them to your face and inhaled, sighing softly at the pleasant fragrance emanating from the blossoms.  
His mood increased and he smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”  
“You know all of my favorites,” you smiled. “I love that about you.”  
He blushed. “I actually had a question for you.”  
You tilted your head, urging him to continue.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee with me tomorrow,” he rushed.   
Your eyes widened. First Loki, and now Bucky? “That sounds nice, Buck.”  
He beamed. He took your hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles. You blushed softly in response.  
“I’ll see you then,” he smiled.  
“See you then,” you agreed.

That evening, you fixed your hair and slipped on your favorite shoes. You smoothed out the fabric of your dress, the one that Loki liked, before leaving your room.   
He met you in the hall with a smile on his lips. He was dressed in a green button down shirt and black jeans, with his hair gelled back and another douse of that cologne that you loved.   
He offered you his arm and you accepted it with a smile. He led you outside where his car was waiting and opened the passenger door for you. After you slid in, he closed the door and walked around to the other side.  
He drove to your favorite restaurant, and your eyes lit up when you realized where you were going. You smiled at him as he parked along the curb, turning off the engine.   
“You remembered,” you commented as he opened your door.  
“Of course, love,” he replied smoothly, taking your hand to help you out. He kept his fingers around yours as you headed inside. The hostess led you to a booth by the wall and you sat, Loki sitting opposite you.   
After ordering drinks, Loki reached for your hand. You smiled softly as you rested your hand in his, letting him stroke your knuckles. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of your hand.   
“Such a gentleman,” you smiled.   
“Only for you, love,” he smirked.  
“It’s nice to see the side of you that doesn’t want world domination,” you commented.  
He chuckled. “I gave up on world domination a long time ago. Now I want to repent for my sins and start a new life. Preferably… with you.”  
You bit your lip and looked up at him. “I’d be honored to be part of your new life.”

The next day, your belly was tingling with anticipation for your date with Bucky. You dressed in a tank top and jeans, pulling on a pair of heels and tying up your hair.   
You met Bucky outside your room and he reached for your hand with his flesh one. You happily placed your hand in his and intertwined your fingers. He began walking, leading you down the sidewalk to a nearby café.   
Once inside, you walked up to the counter and ordered your respective favorite drinks. He paid for them and let you choose a table. You found one towards the back that had plush leather chairs and sat down, Bucky following.   
There was a table between the chairs, and Bucky’s arm rested on it. You followed suit, lacing your fingers with the soldier’s.   
The barista brought your drinks over with a smile. Bucky thanked her like the gentleman he was and handed you yours. You held it in your free hand, not wanting to move your fingers from Bucky’s.   
“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me today,” he admitted. “I haven’t been on a date in so long… I was worried I would mess it all up.”  
You let out a giggle. “You haven’t messed anything up. This is nice.”  
“Can I be honest?”  
You nodded.  
“I really like you, (y/n). More than you know. And I was hoping that maybe… I could ask you if you would be my girl.”  
“Aw, Bucky,” you smiled. “I would love to.”  
You sipped your drink and thought about how much explaining you had to do.

You gathered Bucky and Loki into the living room to explain to them both what you had decided. They both had feelings for you, and you for them, and you had already agreed to be with both of them.  
They glared at each other while waiting for you to explain why they were both there.  
“I know you both have feelings for me,” you began.   
They nodded in agreement.  
“And I am interested in both of you,” you continued.  
Bucky’s eyes lit up while Loki smiled smugly.  
“And you’ve both asked me to be yours.”  
They returned to glaring.  
“And I want you to know that I don’t want to choose. I… I want to be with both of you. I don’t know entirely how that will work, but I like you both so much.”  
They were both quiet for a moment.   
“If that’s what you want… I can live with it,” Bucky said.  
Loki blew out a breath. “As can I. I just want to call you mine, (y/n).”  
“I’ll be both of yours,” you replied.   
They moved so that they were each sitting on either side of you. Loki’s arm wound around your waist while Bucky’s draped across your shoulders. You smiled and leaned against both of them, turning on the TV and relaxing with your new boyfriends.


	52. Stress Relief - SMUT

Stress Relief  
A/N: CHAPTER 300! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

A groan fell from your lips as you trudged into your apartment, slamming the door behind you and falling backwards against it. The large plank of wood was the only thing holding you up at the moment. You were exhausted from work and the trek to and from your job, and it took every ounce of willpower you had not to collapse on the floor right then and there.   
Your car had broken down a few days ago, leaving you with no choice but to walk three miles to work and another three miles home. You worked in retail, so you were on your feet for your entire shift, save for your break time. In addition to being tired and sore, everyone seemed to be in a bad mood, giving you grief over nuisances that were out of your control.  
“Love?” a silky British voice called from somewhere within your apartment. You were too tired to even murmur out a reply as Loki rounded the corner from the hallway to the living room, turning to see you by the front door. He saw a familiar expression on your face and his features softened. He crossed the room in a couple of quick strides and took you into his arms, lifting you bridal style. With a snap of his fingers, your shoes and jacket were gone, placed neatly by the door, and your purse sat on the coffee table with your keys.  
He carried you to your bedroom and lied you down, proceeding to undress you soothingly. You knew his intentions were pure as he stripped off every garment, kissing you sweetly all the while.  
“Turn over,” he instructed gently. Had he been in a frisky mood, you would have groaned and refused. But you knew what it meant when he was being your caretaker.  
Full-body massage.  
You rolled over, resting your head on a pillow and folding your arms by your head. A cold breeze blew across your backside as Loki straddled your bare hips, giving him full access to your back. His large hands rested on your shoulders, kneading gently at first to get you used to the feeling. You hummed under his touch, your body relaxing immediately.   
Slender fingers pushed at various pressure points on your back, working through all of the knots in your muscles, built from stress and overexertion. Loki used his magic to warm his hands like heating pads as they kneaded your skin, relaxing your muscles even further.   
You hummed in approval as his fingers danced down your body, pushing at your sides and middle back. His palms ran up an own your curved sides before he pressed the heels of his hands into the dip in your back.   
“Your hands are magical,” you murmured blissfully as he worked lower, just above your ass. His fingertips smoothed over your hips as he adjusted his position to reach lower.  
As the stress of the day melted away and he gently ran his soft hands over your rear, a new feeling emerged inside you. A tingling sensation began in your core and you wiggled under him, trying to convey your new desire.   
He understood, sitting further back and spreading your legs with his hands. You complied, rising up on your knees just enough to comfortably spread your legs. Your arms rested by your head and your hands came to grip the pillow in anticipation.  
He slipped a hand between your legs, dragging a finger between your folds. You gasped and wiggled against his touch as he repeated the action, adding just a bit of pressure to your clit. You whimpered and bit your lip.  
His finger slid down to your entrance, feeling the wetness already gathered there, and he grinned. “Already so wet, love.”  
You whimpered, bucking your hips back for more friction.  
“Patience,” he teased, rubbing you slowly, enough to leave you wanting more.  
“Please,” you gasped.  
“If you insist,” he replied. You heard him shuffling, stripping himself. In a matter of seconds, he was naked behind you, rubbing his arousal against yours. You groaned when you felt his erection against your entrance, still teasing you.   
Instead of indulging your request, he slid a finger inside you. You moaned softly as he began pumping, making you want to tighten your legs and collapse. His other hand held your hip, restricting your movements as you tried to rock against his hand. He added a second finger, thrusting slightly faster until you were a shaking, whimpering mess.   
He finally withdrew his fingers and lined himself up behind you. You bit your lip as he pushed forward and thrust into your entrance. He was normally rough and dominant when being intimate with you, but tonight was about relaxing you, so he was taking it slow and sensual.   
You certainly weren’t complaining.  
You moaned as he began rocking his hips, groaning at the feeling of your wetness surrounding his arousal. He leaned over your back, reaching a hand around your waist to attack your clit from the front. You gasped and gripped the pillow tighter, your legs trembling from pleasure as he hit you at every perfect angle. Him entering you from behind opened a new world of angles and G-spots for him to thrust, and he hit them perfectly every time.   
His thrusts came faster, and you rocked back against each one. You loved slow and sensual Loki, but fast and hard thrusts were what made your orgasms so explosive and wonderful.  
Loki got the hint, rocking faster. He placed both hands on your hips, gripping them forcefully as he slid in and out of you. You moaned beneath him, rocking your hips and adjusting your position so that you could spread your legs more.   
He reached around you, fingers sliding over your clit once more. You moaned loudly, hips quivering from his touch. He quickened his thrusts and rubbed harder, listening to your moans to know how close you were.  
One more thrust and you came undone, your orgasm shaking your hips before spilling all over Loki as he continued thrusting. He moaned at the feeling, gripping your hips to thrust harder and break his own release.   
He followed soon after, leaning over you to growl in your ear as his release spilled inside you. He pulled out of you, snapping his fingers to clean you both, before lying down. He pulled you into his arms, letting you bury your face in his neck.  
“Do you feel any better?” he inquired softly.  
You giggled. “Much. As always.”  
He smiled, kissing your forehead. You slipped into a much needed nap, comforted by your loving god.


	53. Love Yourself

Love Yourself  
Justice L.A. Scott  
A/N: the request also included that reader end up with the Avenger of my choice. I thought Loki would be fun.  
"Could you do one where the reader is curvier than most women but isn't afraid to show it and proud of it and the avengers love her for it."

An excited grin split your lips as you shuffled into your bedroom and closed the door behind you. You tossed the shopping bag you acquired at Rue 21 onto your bed before rifling through it. It was payday, and you had been working so hard lately that you felt you deserved a little self indulgence. So you had gone on a small shopping spree- thank whatever god you believed in that Rue 21 always had sales going on- and had finally returned to the Tower to enjoy your efforts. You plucked your favorite pieces of the pile of clothing you had bought and ripped off the tags before changing into the new outfit.  
You stood before your full length mirror, admiring your choices. The faded blue-grey denim overall shorts clung to your thick thighs and exposed your sides, which were exposed beneath your black knit crop top. The short sleeves revealed your arms, which you left bare to show off the new bracelets you had bought. On your feet were black combat boots, and your hair was twisted up with your new hair pins.  
A knock sounded on the door as you tightened the straps of your overalls.  
"Come in," you called, glancing at the door as it opened.  
In sauntered your Asgardian boyfriend, Loki. He smirked at the sight of you admiring your reflection.  
"New clothes, darling?"  
You nodded eagerly. "What do you think?"  
He crossed the room to stand before you. His hands slid down your sides, resting on your exposed hips. He groaned in approval. "You know I love any outfit that accents your beautiful body."  
You giggled softly, standing on your toes to peck his lips. "I saw the overalls and I just couldn't resist. And they work perfectly with this shirt!"  
He chuckled at your excitement. "I've always loved your confidence in how you look. It was one of the things that attracted me to you. Too many women are concerned with having the perfect body; looking the way the world wants them to. More of them need to think like you; dress how you want and the world be damned."  
You smiled. "You've always given me confidence. That's one of the many reasons I love you. You made me feel beautiful, and that feeling has never gone away."  
His arms circled your waist and he kissed you passionately. "You are beautiful, my Queen. Don't ever forget it."  
You hummed into his mouth, only parting when another knock came upon the door.  
"Sorry to intrude," Natasha greeted, smirking. "We're all going out for dinner. Are you two coming?"  
Loki raised a brow at you. "Are you hungry, love?"  
You nodded. "In all of my shopping, I never stopped for food. I'm starving."  
Loki chuckled, reaching for your hand. You laced your fingers with his, your other hand grabbing your phone and keys before he led you out the door.

As you all sat around the table, enjoying your meal, you could see eyes wandering in your direction. You knew people were comparing you to the other women at the table - the thinner women. Natasha caught a man whose gaze shifted between the two of you, and she looked at you with a raised brow. You simply shrugged, leaning into Loki's side as you took another bite of food. He smiled down at you, kissing the top of your head. The God of Mischief loved you - that was all the confidence you needed.

When you were all done with dinner, you and Loki opted for walking home. It was a warm night, and you loved the way the city lit up with life.  
Your hand held Loki's, your fingers laced together as though they were created to fit perfectly. You smiled up at him, feeling perfectly content by his side.  
A slender brunette spotted your rather handsome date and sauntered up to the two of you. She stood before Loki, trying to wrap her arms around him despite his obvious attempts to move away from her.  
"You're gorgeous," she purred. "What are you doing with her?" She nodded towards you, disgust evident on her face.  
"She's my girlfriend," Loki replied simply. "And you're disrupting our evening."  
"Why would you want a cow like her when you could have a model?" She pressed her chest to Loki's, angling her curves to emphasize her point.  
You rolled your eyes. Letting go of Loki's hand, you took a handful of the brunette's hair and roughly pulled her away. Letting go, you pushed her, causing her to stumble back and nearly trip over her stilettos.  
"He isn't interested," you growled, standing beside him. His arm wrapped protectively around your waist. "Now get the hell out of here before I pop your inflatable boobs."  
She scoffed, sneering at Loki before turning and storming away.  
The god let out a chuckle. "Every day, I fall more in love with you."  
You beamed at him as you continued your walk home.

When you returned to the Tower, everyone had gathered for a movie night. They invited you and Loki to join, and you happily agreed. You returned to your bedroom to change into a tank top and pajama shorts. Loki followed your lead, pulling on a tank top and sweat pants.  
Back in the living room, he sat on the couch and pulled you onto his lap.   
"How was your walk?" Steve inquired as he sat in a recliner.  
"My girl here almost unleashed her wrath on an alleged model," Loki stated with a grin.  
Tony raised a brow. "Care to elaborate, (y/n)?"  
You shrugged. "She tried to flirt with Loki. She called me a cow. I pulled her away and told her that I'd pop her fake boobs if she didn't leave my man alone."  
Cheers sounded from the rest of the team. Loki tightened his arms around your waist, kissing your cheek.  
You snuggled into his chest as tonight's movie, Breakfast Club, began. You sighed softly, looking up at your godly boyfriend. He dipped his head to capture your lips before you both turned your attention to the movie.


	54. This Is Love

This Is Love  
Request for EndlessDaydream  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH CAN YOU DO ONE THAT'S LIKE "Imagine Loki pulling away slowly after an unexpected kiss, and in a confused tone he asks, "Is this love..?"" PLEASE THAT WAS ONE I FOUND ON TUMBLR AND I THOUGHT YOU'D BE PERFECTLY HONORABLE TO WRITE IT"

The raven-haired boy shuffled down the hall, pulling his black leather jacket tighter around himself. His shoulders were hunched and his gaze was downcast to try and deter any social mingling. His black boots thumped softly against the smooth floor as he tried to maneuver towards his locker undetected.  
Loki was used to living in the shadows. He always received less attention than his bright-haired older brother, but he had come to cope with it rather than be offended by it. He enjoyed his alone time and people backing away, instead fawning over the tall brute he always entered the school behind. No one bothered Loki.  
Thor was tall, blond, and muscular. He had a pretty girlfriend and popular buddies. He played sports and went to school dances.  
Loki was just as tall, but thinly built. He had been single since he found out at age thirteen that his "girlfriend" had only gone on a date with him due to a game of Truth or Dare. He wasn't involved in any clubs or teams, and he only partook in after-school gatherings when it was required for his grades.  
Lost in his thoughts, he collided head-on with an unknown force. He stumbled back, catching himself before he fell. His books, on the other hand, tumbled to the ground, bending pages and scattering notes across the tile. He could hear the condescending laugh of Tony "Mr. Popularity" Stark, but before he could sneer at the spoiled brunet, a feminine voice caught Loki's ear.  
"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention!"  
Loki's emerald eyes glanced up from where they'd been watching his slender hands gather his belongings to find that the owner of the voice was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
You offered him a bright smile. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't injure your books."  
"I... They're fine..." Words jumbled in his throat, preventing him from forming a proper sentence or informing you that you had absolutely nothing to apologize for. Your (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) shimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the hallway window caught him off guard, and all he could focus on was your smile.  
"Are you sure? I totally didn't mean to run into you. I was lost in thought and wasn't watching where I was going."  
He nodded, standing and offering you his hand. He desperately hoped you didn't notice the shiver than ran through his form as you placed your hand in his, allowing him to help you to your feet. Your fingers lingered against his for a moment before you reluctantly let go, reality crashing down and reminding you that you had to get to class.  
Or maybe that was the bell, screaming like a banshee from every speaker in the hallway.  
"I'll see you around?" you asked more than stated, hoping that the pale, black-haired boy you'd been crushing on wouldn't reject you.  
He nodded hesitantly. "I... I'd like that."  
Your bright smile returned, and you stood on your toes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Bye, Loki."  
A blush danced across his cheeks, darkening where your lips had been. He turned to watch you scamper away, his heart fluttering with a hope and affection that he'd never felt.  
"Bye, (Y/n)."

Over time, you grew closer to Loki. Afternoons were often spent at your house, in the park, or at the diner down the street. Loki wanted to be anywhere but home, and it didn't take long for him to explain why.  
When he told you how hard things were at home, how he was constantly compared to his brother and how he felt like a disappointment to his parents, you listened to every single word with a gentle heart and loving arms. At the end, he curled into your chest, biting back tears as to not appear weak, though you could never think of the raven-haired boy as such. His story tugged at your heartstrings, and you crumbled at the thought of how poorly he was treated. You'd seen how different he and his brother were, but you didn't understand why Thor was so popular. You'd always favored the younger.  
As graduation drew near, your favorite raven was put under even more pressure. Even though he still had a year to go, his older brother was graduating and moving on with his life. With the ceremony came questions of, "When are you moving out, Loki?" and "What are you doing about your future?"  
It was late on a Thursday night when Loki appeared at your window. The sight wasn't new - he often sneaked out and sought refuge in your cozy bedroom when he was fighting with his family.  
What was new was the lack of warning- he always texted you before he came over- as well as the tears streaming down his face. You frantically pushed the window open and pulled him inside, letting him collapse in your arms before gently inquiring about what had happened.  
"The usual fight," he murmured, his nose buried in your shoulder as he tried to collect himself. He hated feeling weak. He always felt that he had to be strong, to prove himself. And lately, he wanted to be strong for you, to protect you.  
"Did something happen?" you whispered, petting his silky locks and gently carding your fingers through.  
He exhaled a defeated sigh. "It started off the same - judging my choices and comparing me to my brother. Then... he said it. My father said the words I'd always expected but never wanted to hear."  
"What words, Loki?"  
He lifted his tired head to gaze at you through red, puffy, tear-stained eyes. "'Why can't you be more like Thor?'"  
A gasp fell from your lips before you could suppress it. "Loki... I'm so sorry."  
He nodded softly, returning his nose to your shoulder and pretending that he wasn't staining your shirt with tears and snot. Your arms wrapped securely around him, one hand playing with his hair while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back.  
"Loki... Can I try something?"  
He lifted his gaze once more, his perfect brows furrowing curiously at you. He nodded once, intrigued by the question.  
You placed your hands on either side of his face, inhaling to steady your static heart. You then leaned forward, pressing your lips to his, gentle and loving. He hesitated in shock before returning the gesture, his arms wrapping around your torso as his lips melded perfectly against yours.  
"Is this..." He interrupted his own question, words catching on his tongue as he tried to organize them. "Is this... Love?"  
A soft smile gaced your lips as you kissed him again. "Yes, Loki. This is love."


End file.
